Patronus
by lost.rules815
Summary: When Samantha 'Sam' McDowell suddenly finds herself in a strange new land with four kids from the past, she must struggle to deal with her feelings for someone while trying to live up to the expectation as Patronus, or Protector. PeterxOC
1. Tae Kwon Do

I don't own any characters in this story except for Sam and her family. This story follows the movie's storyline. However, the Pevensie kids are the ages they are in the book, although in the movie they appear much older. Please review! This is my first fanfic so please no flames. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks!

"Turn and face your partner, _kyung nae_!" The Taekwondo Instructor said loudly above the noise of the other rings around us.

"Free sparring stance." He continued, moving to stand in between me and my opponent. I stepped back with my left foot into a right-leg back stance. I quickly met my match's eyes, looking his body over quickly, and taking all the little details in. The way his front foot twitched as if he was going to pick it up as soon as the sparring round began. The fact that he wasn't watching my hands, only staring intently down at my feet. I began to bounce up and down, staying light on my feet. Ready to get going as soon as I could.

"Begin!" The tall Instructor stepped back, and I quickly lifted my leg, firing a round kick at my opponent's head. He blocked it, but I kept my foot in the air and kicked rapidly. Three times in a row. A two point hit in the head.

"Point!" The Instructor shouted, as two other Instructors waved their flags in my direction. We stopped, moving back to our positions and getting into a back stance. The tall Instructor stepped between us again.

"Two to zero. Go!" He stepped back. I lifted my leg up, appearing to be about to do a side kick, but instead I whipped my foot around the side of my opponent's head, performing a hook kick. Another two points.

"Point!" The Instructor yelled, much as before. I was breathing heavily now, after bouncing around and kicking quickly.

"Four to zero. Begin!" The tall Instructor stepped back. This time, my opponent lifted his leg, kicking at my stomach with a round kick. I blocked it, stepping back, but his second kick caught me square in the solar plexus. Hard.

"Point!" The Instructor shouted, and then looked at me.

"You ok, ma'am?" He asked, using the formal ma'am because any black belt must be called ma'am or sir. I, being a girl and a 3rd Degree black belt, qualified for the ma'am.

I nodded my head, trying to catch my breath. The boy's powerful kick had knocked the breath out of me. After giving me a moment to regain my composure, the Instructor started the round again. This time, as soon the "Go!" was shouted, I jumped back. My opponent, surprised, put his foot down. I took advantage of the fact that he didn't watch my hands closely, and punched him right in the stomach, since punches to the head are illegal at tournaments. A quick, smooth, sneaky, and effective jab.

"Point! Five to one!" The Instructor took my arm, and then took the boy's, and turned to face the row of kids my age, thirteen, whom I had all sparred and beaten.

"First Place, Miss Samantha McDowell!" The man raised my arm above my head, like they do to wrestlers. I smiled from ear to ear, not even caring that he had called me Samantha.

"Second place, Mr. William Jackson!" The Instructor held the boy's arm up, who looked proud, although still defeated. He had a right to be proud. The two of us had beaten everyone, which was about twenty other kids, in the ring.

"Congratulations, both of you." The Instructor smiled.

"Good match." I extended my hand to William, who smiled and shook it.

"Great job. And thank you." He knew how to be a polite loser, something that my Taekwondo Instructors had taught me since I was a white belt.

We moved to take our seats on the blue floor mats, while the Instructors and judges conversed amongst themselves at the table. I took off my headgear and removed my mouthpiece, breathing hard as I glanced around the huge arena. On all sides of me there were different rings with all aged kids and adults. Some rings were sparring at the moment, others way behind schedule as they still performed their forms, and some already handing out medals.

As I began to take off my sweaty, red sparring gear, the Instructor called for attention.

"In five minutes we'll begin giving awards. Until then, you guys can just take a breather." The man smiled at all of us, as he walked over to a box that held the medals. Two gold: one for forms and one for sparring, two silver: one for forms and one for sparring, two bronze: one for forms and one for sparring, and a few spirit medals for the kids who tried hard but didn't place.

I finished removing my gear, and brushed back my sweaty dirty-blonde hair.

"Alright, we'll begin awarding medals now. If I can have your attention." The man silenced our talking, although all the other rings' activities continued.

"First place, forms, goes to Savannah Mitchell. Second place goes to Jonathon Kirkland. Third place goes to Samantha McDowell." The three of us stood and walked forward. My bronze medal was slipped over my head, and I shook the hand of the Instructor who presented it to me. We three sat back down as the man began to announce the sparring winners.

"First place, sparring, goes to Samantha McDowell. Second place, William Jackson. Third place, Hunter Goodson." The three of us walked forward, and I grinned as the gold medal was slipped around my neck.


	2. Wishing

Later that afternoon, I sat in my car with my mom, dad, and my baby brother as we drove home.

"And then, after the hook kick, I-" My mom turned interrupted me as my baby brother, Hugh, began to cry.

"Aww, Hughie, what's the matter?" My mom cooed from the front seat, tickling her baby's feet.

"He crapped in his diaper." I mumbled, my feelings hurt that my mom would just forget about what I was trying to say.

"What was that?" My mom raised her eyebrows at me.

"Nothing, Mom." I sighed. My dad looked at me in the rearview mirror, the corners of his mouth twitching. He knew what I had said and for some reason, found it amusing.

"Here, Sam. Switch seats with me." My mom unbuckled her seatbelt and motioned for me to do the same. I did and, after my mom had climbed into the seat beside Hugh, I slid over the front seat and buckled up beside my dad.

"Would you hand me that diaper bag, sweetie?" My mom pointed to the side of my seat, next to the door. I obeyed, and then realized what she was planning on doing.

"Oh, man. Dad, can you put down the windows?" I begged, my eyes growing wide. Hugh was known for some stinky ones. My dad chuckled and did as I asked. I thanked him, before pulling my iPod out of my sweatshirt pocket and putting the earpieces in my ears. I turned it on, scrolling to my section of 80's songs. Lately, my dad had got me into some of the songs from his high school and college days. Finding 'Dust in the Wind', I hit play, turned up the volume, and leaned against the door so that my face was being slapped with fresh May air from the outside. Kansas' music drowned out the sounds of my wailing brother and cooing mom. _Man, I wish my life would get more exciting. _I thought as we drove on down the interstate, headed home to Lexington, Virginia. Little did I know how exciting and bizarre my life would soon become.


	3. Angry

"Sam, honey, we have something to tell you." My mom said as we sat down at the table for dinner that night. I looked up from my chicken and dumplings and met her eyes. I could tell by her tone of voice that this was something I might not like.

"We know that you were planning on going to that archery camp this summer, but that won't be happening." My mom sighed.

"Why not?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Well, you see…" My mom's voice trailed off as she struggled for words.

"William, help please." She looked at my dad.

"Oh, yeah. Well, your mother and I are going to take a trip to France. Just the two of us." My dad said, looking down. I felt the anger rising. Bubbling up inside of me and threatening to spill over at any moment. It did.

"What!!!??? France? Without me!?" I exclaimed, pushing my chair back so violently that it fell over as I stood.

"We don't want to leave Hugh by himself at Uncle Kirk's. With you there we'd feel a lot better, even though Maggie does do a good job of caring for him." My mom weakly explained. It was the lamest, cruelest excuse I think they could've ever come up with. And I think they knew it, too.

"Why is everything always about Hugh? Hugh this, Hugh that! Well you know what? Fine! You two go on your little trip and have a wonderful time! I'll just be sitting around at Uncle Kirk's house, watching Hugh cry all day. But don't worry about me, I'll be having a _swell _old time!" I turned and ran out of the room, leaving my parents speechless and my brother wailing.

I reached my room, decorated like Egypt. I threw myself onto the bed, facedown. I screamed into my pillow, letting all of the anger vent out of me. The beautiful pyramids painted on my walls loomed over me, watching me punch my pillow with all of my might.

"It's not fair!" I gritted my teeth to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. I wouldn't cry. I rarely did. I had learned a long time ago that crying doesn't get you anywhere.

"What about my camp?" I asked, looking at the Nile River that flowed down my wall, tall water reeds lining the water's edge.

My archery camp had been something I had dreamed of and planned since I was ten. On my tenth birthday, my dad surprised me by giving me a kid-sized longbow. I fell in love with it from the start, and practiced every day. I had a natural talent with the bow, and was soon competing in tournaments near my home. Besides Taekwondo, archery was my life. And this camp, it was going to help me improve my "accuracy by 98 and speed greatly." according to the brochure I had saved.

"And now I have to go to Uncle Kirk's." I complained to the crocodile in the Nile River, his mouth gaping open.

It wasn't that I didn't like my Uncle. He was a very nice man. It was just that, honestly, who would rather sit in a huge old house all day and watch your baby brother cry than go on a trip to France? Honestly.

I had a feeling, as I traced the pyramid design on my bed comforter, that this would be the worst summer vacation I had ever had in all of my thirteen years. Boy, was I wrong.


	4. The Wardrobe

I pressed my face against the bus window, willing the recent memories to leave my mind.

"_Goodbye, sweetie." My mom's voice sounded pained, like she was hurting from the fact that I was still mad at her._

"_Sure. Have fun without me." I muttered, picking up Hugh's car seat and walking on the bus. I sat down in my seat, putting my brother beside me, and watched my parents wave goodbye as the bus pulled away. My mom had tears running down her face, and her eyes were full of hurt, as she forced a smiled and clutched my dad's arm. _

I felt something shoot through me. Guilt, regret, remorse. I knew I shouldn't have been so mean to them. I just couldn't force myself to apologize. My pride, it was a big problem. I tried often to change that, but something inside me, some ugly quality, just wouldn't let me.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, blocking the view of the farmland that rushed past the window.

When I next opened my eyes, it was dark outside and the bus was pulling to a stop.

"Ma'am, I believe this is your stop." The driver turned to look at me, and I realized that I was the only person left on the bus.

"Oh, yes, sir." I nodded, trying to clear my head which was still foggy from sleeping. I picked up Hugh, who was sound asleep in his car seat, and followed the driver out the door. The old driver handed me my bags, and directed me to the small building where I could wait until my uncle arrived. I gave the driver a few dollars for a tip, my fare already paid, and proceeded with my brother and bags into the station.

Almost immediately after I had gotten myself situated on a bench next to an elderly woman, I saw my uncle walk through the door.

"Uncle Kirk!" I called out, waving to him. He smiled and walked toward me.

"How are you, Sam?" He asked in his British accent, grabbing my bags and leading me and Hugh out the door.

"Good." I lied. "You?"

"I'm wonderful. Maggie and I have been looking forward to your visit since your parents informed me of it last month." _So they had been planning on telling me at the last possible moment. _I thought, sighing to myself as I reached my uncle's beat up old pickup truck. We placed the bags in the back and, after the three of us were seated in the front, drove off down the dirt road.

The next morning I awoke at about ten.

"Whoa, I slept later than I should have." I said to myself, jumping out of bed and walking toward my suitcase.

After a few minutes of contemplating, I chose to wear my jeans, grey New Balances, and hooded FSU sweatshirt. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail.

On my way out the door, I stopped briefly in front of a wall mirror and looked myself over. I saw my reflection: a tall (5' 8" ½), average-sized (not super skinny, but not anywhere close to fat) girl with tan skin and dirty blonde hair. I wasn't pretty, although I wasn't ugly. Just average. And no, you might be thinking 'she is one of those girls who say they're not pretty when really they are like a model.' Nope, not me. The only people who ever told me I was pretty were my parents, who don't count because parents are always trying to boost their teen's self-confidence. I've never even had a boyfriend. Sure, I've had crushes on many boys, but not one of them has ever bothered to look twice in my direction.

There was one thing about myself that I really did like. My long legs. Not only did they look good (no, I'm not trying to be vain. As I've said, I'm not even close to pretty), but they were perfect for sparring people in Taekwondo. My Instructors were always telling me to use my long legs to my advantage, and other kids told me that it wasn't fair that I could kick them when they couldn't reach me.

I sighed at my image, wishing I could look more like some of the girls at my school, before shaking it off and reminding myself, _This is how I was made. By God. The Perfect Artist. He wouldn't make trash. _It sounded cheesy; although I knew it was true, so I left the room and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Sam." Maggie, my uncle's large, friendly housekeeper, greeted me with a smile as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." I replied shortly. I wasn't mad at Maggie, but whenever I was upset about something, I had a bad habit of being rude to everyone around me. Maggie must have sensed my mood, because she handed me a plate of pancakes and went to tend to Hugh, who was eating in an old-fashioned highchair.

I sat down at the table, and stared down at my food. I knew I was hungry, but my feelings from the day before had made me lose my appetite at the moment. I noticed Maggie watching me with a worried expression, however, so I slowly poured syrup over the food and began to eat.

After breakfast (which I never really finished), and after I had made sure that Maggie was able to watch Hugh, I decided to explore the house. I had never been to this house before. The last two times I had seen Uncle Kirk, he had come to my house. All the other times before that, I had visited him at his house in England. I loved that old house, and I was disappointed when he moved here to Virginia for a teaching position at a local college. The house he bought, however, actually resembled the old English house greatly. And, since Uncle Kirk had kept all the same furniture from his old house, this new house looked very similar to what I remember visiting in my younger days.

Now, as I walked up the stairs to the second floor, where my room was located, I passed my uncle.

"Why, hello there, Sam." He looked up from a stack of paperwork and gave me a smile.

"Hey." I returned the greeting, forcing myself to forget about my problems for the moment, so that I could be cheerful.

"What are you up to?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Just exploring the house." I shrugged.

"Very well. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to go wherever you please, except for one room on the third floor. I would very much appreciate it if you would stay clear of that room." Uncle Kirk met my eyes.

"Sure." I nodded, pretending I couldn't care less about the room, but deep inside the curiosity grew.

"It's the door with the 'Keep Out' sign on it. Not hard to miss." My uncle winked, smiling.

"Ok, thanks." I smiled back, and nonchalantly made my way down the hall. I pretended to be exploring a bedroom near mine, watching out of the corner of my eye to see when my uncle would continue downstairs.

As soon as his head turned the corner into the kitchen, I was quickly, yet quietly, making my way to the stairs that led to the third floor. I crept up them, wincing when one creaked loudly.

After I reached the top, I looked down the hallway for the forbidden room. My eyes caught sight of a white piece of paper tacked to the door at the end of the hall. I walked toward it and, sure enough, noticed that in bold black marker the sign read 'Keep Out'. I grinned to myself, the temptation irresistible. I glanced around and, seeing no one, let myself into the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

To my surprise, all that was in the large room was a piece of furniture covered up with a white sheet, up against the back wall. I approached the object, and reached up to pull the sheet off. I did and, because of my clumsiness, pulled the whole dusty cloth on top of me. Coughing and spluttering, I came out from under the sheet and brushed myself off. _Idiot. _I scolded myself, shaking my head.

When I finally remembered that I was trying to look at what as underneath the sheet, I saw in front of me a large, beautiful wardrobe. Carved into the dark wood were designs. I recognized a few of them. One appeared to be a tree, a different one, a lion, and yet another looked like an apple.

Checking once more to make sure I was alone, I slowly opened the door and peered inside. I saw many fur coats that looked like they were from a long time ago. Curious as to what might be hidden behind the coats that my uncle didn't want me to see, I stepped up into the wardrobe. I shut the door behind me, although not all the way, and began to push through the coats. I stuck my hand out in front of me, trying to find the back of the wardrobe, and was confused when it never reached my fingertips. _How big is this thing? _I wondered, turning and looking back the way I came. The thin ray of light from the empty room seemed a long way away. I began to back up, when suddenly, I tripped and fell backwards into snow.


	5. Narnia

"Ouch!" I yelled, as I landed on something hard. Something alive.

Quickly, I scrambled to the side, and turned to see two kids, the boy about my age, the girl a little younger, sitting in the snow. I crouched behind one of the pine trees. _Wait! Pine trees? In a wardrobe?_ I suddenly looked around, and saw with disbelief a whole forest full of snowy trees.

"Impossible." The girl who I had been sitting on, (who obviously hadn't seen nor felt me fall on her), was now standing as she gasped. I nodded silently to myself, thinking the same exact thing. The two kids I had seen slowly walked forward, followed by another boy and girl. This boy appeared to be younger than the first girl, but older than the second girl.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination." The youngest girl walked forward, before turning to face the three other kids with a smile.

"I-I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it." The oldest boy asked, his face in a hopeful expression. I wondered who the heck these people were, what they were doing here, and what the boy was apologizing for.

"No. It wouldn't." the little girl shook her head. Suddenly, she threw a snowball that was hidden behind her back, at the oldest boy. It hit him in the head.

"But that might!" The little girl laughed.

"Oh!" The older boy exclaimed, before chuckling and bending down and making his own snowball. The older girl did the same, but the youngest boy just stood off to the side, staring into the distance.

"Ah!" The youngest girl yelled as she was pegged by a snowball from the oldest boy.

The three laughed and carried on for a few more seconds, while I got a good look at them. I couldn't quite see their faces through the flying snow, but I could see their clothes. The outfits looked as if they came from the past. I looked at the girl a bit younger than me and shook my head at her skirt and top. Defiantly not something I would wear. And the way they talked, exactly like Uncle Kirk. _They must be British. _I decided.

"Ow! Stop it!" The younger boy whined, grabbing his arm where the older girl had thrown a snowball. The three kids turned to look at him, the fun moment dying in the still, cold air.

"You little liar." The oldest boy said suddenly. _What did he lie about? He hasn't said a word the whole time, besides 'Ow! Stop it!' _I thought, watching and listening closely for clues.

"You didn't believe her, either." The younger boy shot back.

"Apologize to Lucy." The older boy looked toward the smallest girl. The younger boy was silent.

"Say you're sorry." The oldest boy said in a threatening tone of voice, taking a step toward the younger boy.

"All right!" The boy said quickly, before looking at the younger girl, whom I now knew was named Lucy.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, obviously not meaning it.

"That's all right. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy replied, smirking. _Must be an inside joke. _I shrugged.

"Oh, very funny." The younger boy said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go back." The older girl nodded toward the wardrobe, which I had forgotten about for the moment.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" The younger boy suggested, motioning off.

"I think Lucy should decide." The oldest smiled at Lucy, who gasped and grinned.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" She exclaimed. _So she's been here, wherever _here_ is, before. _I thought. Quickly, my mind went into extreme overpower. I recalled all the things I heard from the kids' conversation and tried to piece together what was going on. _Lucy has come here before, but when she told the other kids, they didn't believe her. And she met someone, someone named Mr. Tumnus. Now somehow, this younger boy knew about it too, but he lied to the oldest two and said that he was just pretending. I think I've got it. _I figured out, not knowing how close to right I was.

"Well then, Mr. Tumnus it is." The oldest boy said, walking back toward the wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow, dressed like this." The oldest girl rubbed her arms.

"No," The older boy reappeared from the wardrobe, his arms full of some of the heavy fur coats.

"But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these." He handed a coat to Lucy, who smiled.

"Anyway, if you think about it _logically_," He looked hard at the older girl as he handed her a coat. She frowned back. _Another inside joke. _I thought.

"We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He finished, handing a gray coat to the youngest boy.

"But that's a girl's coat!" The younger boy stepped back.

"I know." The oldest boy nodded, and pushed the coat into the younger boy's arms.

I giggled from my hiding spot, hearing this oldest boy's statement.

"Who's there?" He called out, moving to stand in front of the other three. I suddenly realized that I had laughed out loud. Slowly, I emerged from my hiding spot.

"Who are you?" The older boy asked, as I took a step closer.

"I'm Samantha McDowell." I answered.

"Do you live here?" The older girl questioned.

"No, Susan. I told you. No humans live in Narnia. The White Witch kills them all." Lucy shook her head.

"Wait. Narnia? White Witch? Killing humans?" I was confused.

"How did you get here?" The oldest boy asked.

"I was in my uncle's house, just exploring, and I went inside that wardrobe," I pointed, "and the next thing I know, I'm here." I shrugged.

"Where does your uncle live?" The boy sounded like he was in charge, asking all the questions.

"Virginia. The United States." I added the second part when I realized that these kids were probably from England, and might not know where Virginia was.

"Have you been to Narnia before?" Lucy asked.

"Narnia? Is that where we are?" My head was spinning with everything that had happened in the past ten minutes. And with that simple question, this little girl launched into the most detailed explanation of Narnia that I think anyone will ever hear. She explained about how she got here, how she met the faun, and how her siblings, the three other kids, hadn't believed her. _I was right. _I smiled to myself at how close I was at getting the story correct.

"So, the Queen of Narnia, who's actually the White Witch, is bad?" I said after Lucy was done.

"More than bad, she's evil!" Lucy's eyes grew wide and she nodded with emphasis. I had to smile at her seriousness and understanding of this whole ordeal. I was still in sort of a daze.

"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves." The older girl, whom Lucy had called Susan, broke in.

"I'm Susan Pevensie." She gave me a smile. I smiled back, looking her over quickly. She had brown, wavy hair, and was about 5'3". She looked about twelve or thirteen, and seemed smart and kind.

"I'm Peter." The older boy nodded at me. I glanced at him and felt my heart skip a beat. I never believed in love at first sight, but this was a close to it as I think anyone will every come. The boy looked to be about my age, thirteen, or maybe fourteen, and was about 5'10". He had shaggy dirty blond hair, and sort of tan skin. His teeth were white and perfectly straight. _He's hot. More than hot. _I couldn't help but stare. Luckily, the boy didn't notice.

"I'm Lucy, and that over there is Edmund." Lucy interrupted my thoughts as she smiled cheerfully at me and pointed to her quiet brother. Lucy had short brown hair, and a cute face. Edmund had sorta shaggy brown hair and, if he were to actually smile, probably looked very handsome.

"It's nice to meet you all. As I said before, I'm Samantha McDowell, but you can call me Sam." I smiled at the four, trying not to let my gaze linger too long on Peter.

"Well, we'd better be off to Tumnus'." Peter announced, as he walked back toward the wardrobe. As Lucy asked me what the _FSU_ on my sweatshirt stood for, Peter approached me with another fur coat, similar to Susan's.

"Here you go." He handed me the warm coat, and I thanked him, managing to seem normal.

"Come on now, let's go." Lucy led the way into the woods, and the rest of us followed along.


	6. Tumnus' house

As we walked into a small clearing, we saw a lamppost.

"I don't know what that's doing here, but it helps to find your way back to the wardrobe." Lucy said as we walked by.

"Maybe there was a town nearby, at one time." Peter suggested.

We continued on through the snowy forest.

"So, Sam, do you have any relatives fighting in the war?" Susan asked me as we walked along.

"The war?" I asked, confused. The only war I knew about that America would be involved in was the war in Iraq. _But England isn't part of that, are they?_

"Yeah, our dad is fighting right now. Somewhere in France, I think." Peter nodded, and he had a look in his eyes that showed he was proud of his father. I racked my brain, trying to remember anything about a war in France. _Nothing, except…_ I looked at the four of them, at their outfits. _No way._

"Fighting the Germans? The Axis Power?" I asked, hoping for goodness sakes that I was right on my guess and that the kids wouldn't suddenly start laughing.

"Of course. Whom else would we be fighting?" Susan smiled at me. _World War II? How in the world did I meet four kids from World War II, and get thrown into a magical world all in one day?_

"Umm, yeah. My father is in France, too." I didn't really lie, since technically he was in France at the moment. Just not World War II France. Edmund glanced up at me briefly, before looking back down at the ground as we walked.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I have a baby brother named Hugh." I nodded, suddenly missing the little twerp.

"So, where are you from?" It was my turn to ask the questions.

"Finchley." Susan replied. I assumed that was in England.

"How do you get in Narnia? I mean, was the wardrobe in your house?" I asked.

"No. We were sent to the countryside by our mum so that we'd be safe from the war." Peter shook his head.

"We were playing hide and seek one day, when I found the wardrobe. You know all about them not believing me." Lucy jerked a head toward her siblings.

"And so we were playing cricket and Ed hit the ball right into one of the windows. When we were inside, looking at it, we heard The Macready coming. So-" Susan added.

"Wait, who's The Macready?" I interrupted.

"The mean housekeeper." Lucy replied, looking very serious.

"Ok, so Edmund hit the ball through the window, you guys went to go check it out, and when you were standing there, right next to the glass, you heard the housekeeper coming." I restated the story to better understand.

"But Peter was the one that bowled the ball. It's not entirely my fault." Edmund shook his head.

"Ed, let us finish." Peter sighed.

"So, we all ran for a place to hide, and somehow we ended up in the wardrobe. Next thing we know, we're here in Narnia." Susan finished.

"How did we both get here through the same wardrobe, if I was in America and you were in England?" I asked. Peter opened his mouth to answer, stopped for a split second, and then closed it.

"Magic." Lucy replied simply.

"What?" Edmund looked over at his sister.

"If we can get into another world, what makes you think people from other sides of the planet can't arrive here together? The only explanation is magic." Lucy explained, shrugging. I caught Susan's eyes and we smiled at this young girl who had wisdom behind her years.

The five of us continued on, plodding through the snow and enjoying the beauty of the woods. When we got to a small hill that sloped downwards, Peter ran past all of us and rolled down. Susan, Lucy, and I all laughed as he stood up with snow covering his coat.

Later, Lucy took the lead to guide us the last bit of the way until we reached the faun's.

"I can't wait for you all to meet Mr. Tumnus. He's really quite nice. I never told him about you ,Sam, of course. I'm sure he'll love to meet you. He'll give us lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of…" Lucy's voice trailed off as we rounded a large rock that looked almost like the side of a mountain.

"Lu?" Peter asked, looking up. We saw a door that must've led to Tumnus' house. The door was smashed in at an unnatural angle, and something about the place seemed, I don't know, wrong. Lucy gasped, and began to run forward.

"Lucy!" Peter shouted, following after his little sister. Susan, Edmund, and I were right behind them.

When we reached the inside, I looked around. The furniture was smashed, turned over, and lying all over the place. Pots and pans littered the ground in a small corner, and books had been carelessly dumped on the floor by a bookshelf.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked, looking around. Peter walked toward the wall, and pulled off a piece of yellow paper that was tacked there. Lucy, Susan, and I gathered around him as he began to read.

"The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen." Peter looked up at the three of us. Susan took the paper from his hands and read it quickly to herself.

"All right. Now we really _should_ go back." She said.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan replied, speaking truthfully.

"You don't understand, do you? _I'm_ the human. She must've found out he helped me." Lucy said, sadness showing in her voice. I happened to meet Peter's eyes, who sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Maybe we should call the police." He suggested, but I could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't mean it.

"These _are_ the police." Susan held up the paper.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something." Peter tried to cheer his sister up. I couldn't help but admire the way he treated his siblings. Mainly Lucy. _He'd make a great father one day._ My thoughts were interrupted by Edmund, who hadn't spoken the whole time.

"Why, I mean, he's a criminal." He asked. No one said anything, and I watched Peter's face for a reaction. He was angry.

A bird chirped outside, followed by a "Psst!" I met Edmund's eyes, before the five of us looked outside the door. There, on a branch, sat a bird.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked, dead serious.

"I think so." I said quietly. Peter slowly walked forward, exiting Tumnus' house. Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and I all followed. As we stepped onto the snow, we saw the same bird chirp and then fly off.

All of a sudden, we heard rustling from nearby. We kept walking, but looked around nervously. The sound got louder, and I realized it was coming from behind a large, snow covered boulder. We stopped a few feet away. Lucy gripped Susan's arm, while Susan reached for Peter's shoulder. He put his hand on top of hers, resting on his shoulder, and I immediately felt jealous. _Calm down, Sam. They're brother and sister. _I told myself. When the rustling became even louder, my thoughts quickly disappeared, and I stood next to Susan, watching the rock.

Suddenly, a small, brown, beaver appeared out from behind the boulder. Susan, Peter, and Lucy separated, looking relieved.

"It's…It's a beaver." Lucy said, smiling. The creature walked closer, stopping every now and then to take a whiff of the air.

"Here, boy." Peter stepped forward, his hand outstretched. He clicked his tongue, urging the animal further.

"Here, boy." He continued clicking, as he leaned down to the beaver's level. He held his hand out flat. The animal stood inches away, sitting on his hind legs and staring at Peter's hand.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." The beaver (yes, the freaking beaver) said. I let out a small gasp. Edmund's mouth flew open, his eyes wide. Susan looked like she had just seen, well, a beaver talk. Her eyes were wide, and she stood there, unblinking.

"Oh." Peter stood back up, looking shocked. Lucy giggled.

"Sorry." Peter added. Lucy continued quietly giggling.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver spoke up. Lucy's smile disappeared.

"Yes?" She said quietly, stepping forward. The beaver held out a white handkerchief. Lucy reached down and took it, examining it closely.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum-" Lucy realized.

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him." The beaver interrupted

"Is he all right?" Lucy sounded concerned. The beaver looked around.

"Further in." He said quietly, getting back down on all four legs before scurrying off behind the rock. Peter, Lucy, and I all started to walk forward.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked, stopping Peter by grabbing his shoulder. Edmund ran forward, standing next to Susan.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund said. Peter shrugged.

"He said he knows the faun." Peter replied.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying _anything_!" Susan said loudly. _She has a point. _I thought.

"Is everything all right?" The beaver popped his head up from behind the rock and looked at the five of us.

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter gave the animal a fake smile.

"That's better left for safer quarters." The beaver whispered, looking around nervously before he disappeared behind the rock again.

"He means the trees." Lucy murmured, just loud enough for us to hear. Susan and Edmund looked at each other. Peter sighed, and turned to walk off. Lucy and I followed. I looked back over my shoulder and was glad to see that Susan and Edmund ran to catch up.


	7. Getting to know each other

"Ok, favorite animal." Lucy said, as we walked along, later.

"Red-Tailed Hawk." I answered.

"Horse." Lucy gave her favorite.

"Lion, or maybe a shark." Peter added, joining the conversation.

"Beaver." The beaver chuckled, causing Lucy, Peter, and I to all laugh.

"Favorite color?" Lucy asked.

"Aqua." I replied.

"Yellow." Lucy said.

"Blue." Peter answered.

"Yellow is my best friend's favorite color, and blue is my second favorite." I smiled at the two, trying not to stare at Peter as we walked.

"Your father, do you miss him?" Peter suddenly changed the subject, looking at me with a serious look.

"I, uh…" I didn't want to tell him that I was mad at my father when he left. I also felt a little nervous, having Peter speak directly to me and keep his eyes on my face as he waited for my answer.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded, suddenly realizing that I really did miss my parents, and Hugh.

"Me too." Peter said softly.

"Hey, don't think about things like that." I tried to cheer him up. He gave me a small smile, expressing his thanks. I felt my stomach do a little flip, and I tried not to let it show on my face.

"So, Lucy, your favorite thing to do for fun." I changed the subject.

"Read or play hide and seek." She answered, grinning.

"Really? I love to do both of those things. My favorite thing would probably be…" I was going to say Tae Kwon Do, but I didn't know if it was really around in England during World War II.

"Archery. At home I have my own bow. It's lots of fun." I sighed, missing my bow.

"Do they still fight with bows and arrows in America?!" Lucy exclaimed. Peter, Susan, and I all laughed. I'm pretty sure I even heard a chuckle out of Edmund.

"No. We have guns and planes just like England." I answered.

"Oh." Lucy sounded disappointed.

"What are guns and planes?" The beaver questioned. Peter raised his eyebrows and met my eyes.

"What do you fight with in your wars?" He asked.

"Swords, bows and arrows, daggers, knives, and axes. Oh, and the bloody Witch has her wand." The beaver answered.

"Oh." Peter mumbled. Something about the whole situation struck me as funny. I believe it was the irony of it all. I started to giggle, and then laugh. At first Peter and Lucy looked at me weird, but my laugh was contagious and they both began to laugh after a moment. Susan smiled, and the beaver chuckled a bit. I was already starting to like these people. And the beaver.


	8. The Prophecy

Later, as we walked in a pass between two mountains, Peter and I were talking about planes.

"P-51 Mustang. Or an F-4U Corsair." I smiled, glad that I knew something about World War II planes. My real favorite plane was a F-16, a modern day fighter.

"American planes." Peter said, recognizing my choices.

"And you?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"Spitfire." He replied, going with a British airplane.

"They're pretty cool." I nodded my agreement.

"Yeah, I got to sit in one once." Peter said, and he seemed proud.

"Really? When?" I questioned.

"I went to an airport near our house and I met one of the pilots. He was really nice, and let me and Ed sit in his plane. Isn't that right, Edmund?" Peter turned around to look at his brother, who nodded and actually smiled.

"I've never sat in a Mustang or a Corsair before. I wish I could." I said, sighing.

"Maybe you will, one day." Peter smiled, shrugging. I felt my stomach flutter as he smiled at me.

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." The beaver said from in front of us, where Lucy walked. The rest of us hurried to catch up, and followed the animal quickly.

On the other side of the pass, the beaver led us down a hill. I glanced at the bottom, and saw a frozen lake. There was a beaver dam on one side, and in the middle sat a round house made of sticks. Light shone out of the window, and smoke curled up from the chimney.

"Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee." The beaver motioned towards the house.

"It's lovely." Lucy said politely.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle. You know. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though." The beaver said, clearly proud of his house. He continued down the hill and, after glancing at each other with a smile, the five of us followed.

As we reached the house, I heard a voice come from inside.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been with Badger again, I'll…" This new beaver emerged from the house, and stopped speaking when she saw the five of us led by the first beaver.

"Oh! Well, those aren't badgers." She said softly as the five of us stood in front of her. The first beaver walked over to stand beside her.

"Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day." The female beaver exclaimed. I glanced to my right and exchanged looks with Peter before meeting Edmund's eyes on my left.

"Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" The she-beaver complained to her husband.

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." He chuckled. Peter, Susan, Lucy and I all laughed quietly.

"Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." The woman beaver motioned inside her house, scurrying in. The male beaver chuckled again, and shrugged. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I smiled, before Susan walked forward into the house. Lucy went next, followed by me, and last went Peter.

I was met by a warm, cozy room.

"Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair." Mrs. Beaver (as I began to think of her) apologized as she picked up objects that lay on the floor. Edmund and Mr. Beaver came inside, and I wondered what had delayed them.

"Here, now. You five can take off your coats. Just set them right here." Mrs. Beaver pointed toward a chair in the corner. Peter helped Lucy out of her coat, while Susan, Lucy, Edmund and I placed ours on the chair. After doing the same with Lucy's coat, Peter took his own off.

"Now, I'll check on the food. The tea should be should be ready soon. Have yourselves a seat." Mrs. Beaver scurried over to the kitchen area of the house. Lucy walked toward the table and sat down at one of the six chairs there. Peter sat beside her, and I sat between him and Susan. Edmund sat behind us, on some stairs. Mr. Beaver plopped down in his chair, across from me.

"So, who's who?" Mr. Beaver asked, looking at the five of us.

"I'm Peter Pevensie." Peter spoke up.

"I'm Susan Pevensie. You already know Lucy, and that over there is Edmund." Susan introduced herself and two of her siblings.

"I'm Samantha McDowell. Please call me Sam, though." I smiled at the two beavers, seeing as Mrs. Beaver had turned around for the moment.

"Patronus?" Mr. Beaver raised his eyebrows at his wife, who looked at me and nodded.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind, dear." Mrs. Beaver gave me a smile. I looked questioningly at Peter, who looked as puzzled as I was.

"Would someone mind giving me a hand with the tea?" Mrs. Beaver changed the subject. Susan stood and walked toward the kitchen.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter remembered the whole reason we were here. Susan walked back to the table, carrying the teapot, and began to pour the tea into out cups.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Mr. Beaver replied. Lucy looked sad.

"Fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver rushed over to the table with a tray, giving Mr. Beaver a look. I glanced down at the food, and swallowed. _Not very appetizing. _One look at Lucy's, Susan's, and Peter's faces and I could tell they felt the same.

"But there is hope, dear. Lot's of hope." Mrs. Beaver placed her hand, or should I say paw, on Lucy's shoulder. Mr. Beaver spit the swig of tea back into his cup.

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" He exclaimed, almost shouting. He looked around carefully, before leaning forward.

"Aslan is on the move." He said softly. Something filled my heart, filled every part of my body, then. I'm not sure exactly what it was, some warm feeling. Maybe hope or peace. I saw the threes kids faces around me and saw that they were experiencing the same thing. Except for Edmund.

"Who's Aslan?" He asked, getting up from his spot on the stairs and walking towards the table. Mr. Beaver began to laugh.

"Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter." He continued laughing. Susan and Peter exchanged looks, and Edmund and I did the same. Mrs. Beaver hit her husband in the arm.

"What?" He asked, still chuckling. Mrs. Beaver looked toward us, and Mr. Beaver slowly stopped laughing.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter said, sounding defensive.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood!" Mr. Beaver replied sarcastically.

"The top geezer. The real King of Narnia." He added, a bit more serious.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver said.

"But he's just got back! And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, looking at us kids.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked, her face twisted up in confusion.

"You're bloomin' joking!" Mr. Beaver threw his hands in the air and turned to face his wife.

"They don't even know about the prophecy." He complained.

"Well, then…" Mrs. Beaver motioned towards us. Mr. Beaver sighed, and looked back at us.

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" He exclaimed.

"You're blaming us?" Susan sounded mad.

"No, not blaming. Thanking you." Mrs. Beaver said quickly.

"There's a prophecy. 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.'" Mr. Beaver began.

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme." Susan pointed out.

"I know it don't. You're kinda missing the point!" Mr. Beaver said, exasperated.

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia! They will have the help of a third Daughter of Eve, who will not be Queen but Patronus. She will protect her Kings and Queens and fight alongside the High King in battle." Mrs. Beaver explained, looking at me as she spoke the last part.

"What does _Patronus_ mean?" I asked.

"Protector. It's Latin." Susan answered quickly.

"Yes." Mrs. Beaver nodded eagerly.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked, referring to the earlier statement my Mrs. Beaver.

"Well you'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army." Mr. Beaver said.

"Our army?" Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"Mum sent us away so we _wouldn't_ get caught up in a war." Susan looked at Peter. He turned to face the beavers.

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes." Peter said.

"We're from Finchley." Susan explained.

"And Virginia." I added. The beavers looked at each other.

"Hmm." Mrs. Beaver murmured.

"Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go." Susan said as she stood.

"You can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver objected. Peter stood up too, followed by me.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy begged Peter with her eyes.

"It's out of our hands." Peter replied shortly, and turned to face the beavers.

"I'm sorry, but it's time the five of us were getting home. Ed?" Peter turned to get his brother. I looked, and saw no one. The stairs were empty where Edmund had sat only a few minutes before.

"Ed?" Peter asked again. By now all six of us were looking around for the boy. I noticed the open front door at about the same time as Peter.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter gritted his teeth.

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said. We turned to face him.

"Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" He asked.


	9. Edmund's Choice

"Yes." Lucy nodded.

"What did he do while he was here?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"He…I'm not sure, actually. I was visiting Mr. Tumnus, and when I was walking back to the wardrobe, I saw Edmund just standing there. He never told me what he did." Lucy replied.

"I figured as much." Mr. Beaver mumbled.

"What?" I was confused.

"Look. Edmund may have met the White Witch. She probably convinced him to bring all of you to her." Mr. Beaver tried to explain.

"How do you know he met her?" Peter asked.

"When we were coming in the house, I noticed Edmund staring off into the distance. He was looking at the Witch's castle.

"So that's where you think he went?" Susan asked.

"Right." Mr. Beaver nodded.

"Well, shouldn't we be going there?" Peter exclaimed, beginning to distribute all of our coats. I noticed him sigh when he saw Edmund's gray coat. I took the fur coat and quickly put it on, as did the three Pevensies.

"Off we go." Mr. Beaver said, opening the door.

"We'll be back a soon as we can, Mother." He called over his shoulder to Mrs. Beaver.

As we ran through the woods, I thought about the prophecy. _Patronus. Protector. I am to protect my Kings and Queens. Fight alongside the High King (Peter?) in battle. Why me? _I wondered, lengthening my stride to keep up with Peter. _Why do I have to do this?_ I felt like I wasn't capable. I was too weak. Too doubting. I wasn't ready to live up to these expectations.

"You were chosen. You will be prepared when the time comes." A voice filled my head. A loud, yet comforting voice. I almost stopped running, as I wondered where it had come from.

Behind me, I heard Susan breathing hard, and Lucy struggling to keep up.

"Hurry!" Peter urged, pushing the pace. I was able to keep up, but I could tell that Lucy was having difficulty.

Luckily, however, we reached an open area a few moments later. Peter stopped, and the rest of us crowded around him. In front of us, at a short distance, there stood the Witch's castle. It was large and gloomy looking, and appeared to be made of ice. I looked closely at the huge doors leading into the castle, and spotted Edmund approaching them.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed.

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver silenced the girl.

Suddenly, Peter took off running.

"No!" Mr. Beaver shouted, grabbing the boy's arm. Peter came to a stop, and whirled around to face the beaver.

"Get off me!" He said, shaking the animal off his arm.

"You're playing into her hands." Mr. Beaver tried to explain.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan exclaimed.

"He's our brother!" Lucy added.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of you!" Mr. Beaver attempted again to clarify.

"Why?" Peter and I asked at the same time.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you!" Mr. Beaver shouted. My eyes grew wide, and I saw that the three Pevensie's did too. We all turned to face the huge castle. I noticed the doors beginning to close, and caught a glimpse of Edmund's form disappearing into the interior.

"This is all your fault." Susan said suddenly, stepping toward Peter.

"My fault?" He turned around, a look of disbelief on his face.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan replied.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" Peter sounded very mad now.

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!" Susan began to shout. Honestly, I didn't see the reasoning behind her statement, but I didn't dare say anything.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled over the arguing. We all turned to face her.

"This isn't going to help Edmund." She said softly.

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now. Mr. Beaver agreed. Peter looked down at the beaver.

"Then take us to him." He said firmly. I swallowed hard, and looked back toward the castle. I had a feeling that the journey to this King of Narnia wouldn't be as easy as it sounded.


	10. They're After Us!

As we walked back down the mountain that the Witch's castle stood on, the sound of dogs barking reached my ears.

"That's the Witch's police. Wolves. We've got to hurry." Mr. Beaver said, dropping down onto four feet so that he could run. Peter and I glanced at each other, our eyes wide. _Wolves? _I thought, as the four of us began to run.

As we headed quickly towards the beaver dam, the sounds of the approaching wolves got louder. I shook away all thoughts of being caught and killed, and focused all my energy on breathing as I ran. _In, out. In, out._

After what seemed like forever, we reached the beavers' house. Mr. Beaver burst through the front door.

"Hurry, Mother! They're after us!" He shouted. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I all followed him in, and Lucy shut the door behind us.

"Oh, right then." Mrs. Beaver nodded, and waddled over to a shelf. She began taking jars off the shelf, and putting them on a cloth.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked. Mr. Beaver shook his head.

"Oh, you'll be thinking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver explained, as she continued placing food onto the cloth.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver shouted. Susan sighed, and moved to help Mrs. Beaver.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked as she reached for a jar.

"Only if the Witch serves toast." Peter replied. I couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or not, but I found it humorous. Susan didn't, and she glared at her older brother. Peter saw me giggling, and managed to give me a small grin before he turned toward Mr. Beaver again.

At that moment, a snarling and a growling sound came from outside the dam. My eyes grew wide and I swallowed hard as we heard the wolves trying to break through the roof. Mrs. Beaver pushed a bundle of food at me, and one at Susan. She also handed Susan a lantern.

"Hurry! Follow me!" Mr. Beaver ordered, grabbing something off a side table and hurrying to a small door on the opposite side of the room. He opened the door, and jumped down out of sight. Mrs. Beaver was next, followed by Peter, and then me, Lucy was next, and last was Susan. We jumped down a small hole, and landed in a dark tunnel.

"Here." Mr. Beaver handed something to Peter. Then the animal lit a match (the box of matches must've been what he grabbed off the table) and set fire to what Peter was holding. I looked at it, and realized it was a torch.

"Susan." Mr. Beaver handed her a match, and she lit the lantern she was holding.

"Follow closely. Stay quiet." Mr. Beaver said as he began to run. We followed in the order we had come in.

Peter, Susan, and I all had to duck because we were too tall for the tunnel.

"Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place." Mr. Beaver said as we ran.

'You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. Lucy fell behind me, tripping over something.

"Lucy!" Susan said quietly, helping her sister up. We all stood there when we heard barking.

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy whispered.

"Quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver turned back around and continued running.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver shouted. We all began to run as quickly as we could.

"Run!" Peter exclaimed, and I clutched my bundle tighter and ran faster.

"Quick! Quick! Quick!" Mrs. Beaver urged. We stopped suddenly, coming to a dead in.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver scolded her husband.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" He retorted, as he jumped up and began to climb the wall. I met Peter's eyes and we smiled at Mr. Beaver's comment, remembering how Peter had replied to Susan earlier in the house.

We turned back to watch Mr. Beaver, followed by his wife, disappear through a hole at the top of the wall. Peter and I let Susan and Lucy go before us. As Susan crawled through the hole, she let her lamp fall to the ground. I briefly wondered why, but didn't ask.

As soon as Lucy crawled through the hole, Peter pushed me towards it. I quickly crawled in, and stepped out into a clear, snowy area. I got out of the way, so that Peter could crawl out. Then he, Mr. Beaver, and I rolled a nearby barrel over the tunnel entrance. As we quickly worked, I noticed that Peter must've dropped his torch coming out, like Susan did with her lantern.

When the three of us turned around, we saw Lucy lying on her back in the snow. Surrounding her were tiny statues of animals. I recognized squirrels, chipmunks, and maybe a few mice. Lucy sat up, confused.

Mr. Beaver slowly walked toward another statue that stood away from the others. This statue was larger than the ones Lucy had tripped over. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I followed Mr. and Mrs. Beaver towards this statue. When I looked closer, I saw that it was a badger. The animal had a look of terror on his face, and had his arm raised up as if to protect himself.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs. Beaver said softly. Mr. Beaver reached up and gently touched the statue's arm.

"He was my best mate." He mumbled. _Whoa! Is this the badger that the beavers are always talking about? Why is he stone? _I wondered. The three Pevensies and I walked a bit closer, but stayed a distance away from the beavers. Lucy held Peter's hand, as we all looked around the clearing. Nearby, I saw another statue of a bulldog, and yet another of a boar.

"What happened here?" Peter asked exactly what the four of us were thinking.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A voice came from close by. Peter instinctively put out his arms to hold Lucy, Susan, and I from advancing. I looked to where the voice had come from, and saw a red fox standing on the roof of one of the small houses.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver shouted, and he tried to walk forward but was stopped by Mrs. Beaver's hold on his arm.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." The fox chuckled, jumping down onto the ground.

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver replied, trying again to step forward, but still unsuccessfully, due to his wife.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move." Fox replied, shrugging. Peter pulled Lucy close and put his arm around her. Just then, we heard a howling sound coming from the tunnel.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter looked toward Fox, who smiled.


	11. Hiding in the Tree

"Up the tree, quickly." The fox instructed. I obeyed, tucking the food bundle under my arm, and began to climb the large tree. I had always had a talent for tree-climbing, and at the moment I was very grateful for the gift. Susan came up after me, and I let her pass me on a limb so that I could help get Lucy up. Peter lifted his sister to me, and I grabbed her by the waist, trying to pull her up. After a moment, the young girl was on her way up the tree.

Next, Peter handed Mr. Beaver to me. I handed him to Susan, who helped him reached a higher branch. We did the same with Mrs. Beaver, before Peter himself climbed up the tree.

As he reached the branch I was on, he slipped and almost fell backwards. I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back to safety.

"Thanks, Sam." Peter gave me a smile before continuing up the tree. I couldn't help but feel a warm glow inside me at the smile. Quickly, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and scurried on up the tree.

On a high branch, the two beavers sat. Next to them, on an opposite branch, all of us humans sat. I watched below as Fox wiped away our tracks with his bushy tail.

All of a sudden, the wolves burst out of the tunnel, pushing the barrel aside. The five or six of them ran toward Fox, who quickly finished erasing our footprints and turned to face the newcomers.

"Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?" He asked, putting on a fake smile. The wolves crowded around him, circling him like a shark circles his prey.

"Don't patronize me!" The biggest wolf snarled. I briefly wondered if he were the Secret Police Captain, 'Maugrim' that had signed Tumnus' warrant for arrest.

Fox turned so that he was always facing this lead wolf, no matter how the group of animals circled him.

"I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Growled Maugrim (?), as he circled around again. Fox laughed at this.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" He said. On wolf snarled and leapt toward the fox, grabbing the smaller animal in his jaws.

Lucy gasped, and beside me Peter clapped a hand over her mouth. I struggled to resist yelling something mean at this wolf.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still." Maugrim shrugged, facing the now-helpless fox.

"Where are the fugitives?" Maugrim asked. Fox was silent, before finally looking up at the wolf.

"North. They ran north." He lied, sighing as if he didn't want to give this information.

"Smell them out." Maugrim commanded, and the wolf that held Fox threw him to the ground. As the wolves ran off, north, I let out a huge sigh. Susan met my eyes, and we gave each other a relieved smile. My smile vanished, however, when I saw Fox lying still on the ground.

"Is he…alive?" I asked quietly.


	12. Does He Like Me?

Peter began to crawl down, stopping at the next branch. He looked up at me, and I understood what he was doing. I handed him Lucy, and he helped his sister the rest of the way down. As she ran over to Fox, Peter climbed back up to the branch below the one I was on. This time I handed him Mr. Beaver. Once the two were on the ground, Peter came once more back to the branch. After he had Mrs. Beaver safely in his arms, Susan and I retreated down to the snow covered earth.

"He's alive." Mrs. Beaver looked up at me as Susan and I reached the group huddled around the fox. I sat my food bundle next to Mrs. Beaver, and Susan did the same with the one she was carrying.

"We'll make a fire so he'll be warm by the time he wakes up." Mr. Beaver said, holding up the box of matches.

"I'll get some wood." Peter volunteered.

"I can help." I added, both looking for some way to help and looking for a way to spend time with Peter.

"Thanks." He shrugged, and we walked away from the group. As we walked towards the nearby woods, I suddenly had a thought.

"Wouldn't the animals that lived here have a stack of firewood in their houses?" I asked. Peter stopped walking and looked at me.

"You know, you're right. That's brilliant." Peter grinned and turned towards the few houses we had just passed. I smiled to myself, feeling embarrassed yet pleased at his complement.

Sure enough, the first house we went into had firewood in it.

"I'm glad you decided to come, or I would be out in those woods looking for this." Peter said as he began to pick up pieces and put them in his arms. I giggled softly, and reached for some wood.

"So, Peter, what do you think about this whole prophecy thing?" I asked as we worked.

"I'm not sure. It's just so much to take in, you know?" He shrugged.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I was wondering, how old are you?" He changed the subject suddenly.

"Oh, thirteen." I answered, startled by the unexpected question.

"Me too." He replied, picking up the last piece of wood.

We walked out of the house, our arms full of wood, and made our way back to the others. The whole time I was wondering why Peter had asked my age. I had one reason, but I didn't dare think it in fear that it wouldn't be true. The question still lingered in the depths of my mind, however. _Does Peter like me?_


	13. Fox

When we reached our friends, Fox was awake.

"I'm glad to see you up." I smiled at the red animal, who managed a slight grin back. Peter and I set the firewood down in a small spot where Mr. Beaver and Susan had cleared away all the snow. As we arranged the wood, Mrs. Beaver asked Susan to get a sewing kit out of one of the bundles.

After Mr. Beaver had lit the fire a few moments later, Mrs. Beaver sat next to Fox and sterilized a needle from her sewing kit.

"Hold still and I'll get this sewn up." Mrs. Beaver told Fox. Lucy's eyes widened, and she looked away as Mrs. Beaver began to push the threaded needle through Fox's skin.

"Here, everyone sit down." Mr. Beaver motioned around the now-blazing fire. Mr. Beaver sat next to Mrs. Beaver, Peter sat down next to him, then I sat, then Susan, and Lucy sat on the end, opposite Fox.

"So, what's everyone's name?" Fox looked around at the four of us.

"I'm Peter Pevensie, and they are my two sisters." Peter pointed to Lucy and Susan.

"Susan." Susan introduced herself.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy gave the animal a smile.

"My name's Samantha McDowell. Call me Sam, though." I added.

"Well, we have two Queens, one King, and Patronus. The other King is with the Witch?" Fox asked, although it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Yes. How did you know?" Peter asked.

"Word travels. I have my ways." Fox shrugged. Susan and I exchanged glances.

"What happened to the people, I mean animals, here?" I asked a few minutes later.

"The Witch. She's does this." Fox answered.

"She turned them to…stone?" Peter looked at the badger statue.

"Yes, with her wand." Fox nodded.

"Why? What did they do?" Susan asked.

"They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did." Fox replied, groaning and letting out an "Ow! Ow!"

"Are you all right?" Lucy looked towards Fox, who managed a smile.

"I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!" He jerked away from Mrs. Beaver's needle.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver complained, tying the last knot of the stitches.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver added, chuckling. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I all laughed quietly.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for." Fox stood to his feet.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked, sounding sad.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor," Fox bowed to Lucy, leaving all of us humans speechless. "but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." He sounded proud of himself as he spoke this last part.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked, disbelief showing in his voice.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver gasped.

"Like everything we've ever heard." Fox smiled. He turned to face Peter and me.

"You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." He added.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan objected.

"But surely, King Peter, Patronus, the prophecy!" Fox looked up at Peter and me again.

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver added. Peter was silent. He met my eyes, his face full of questions. The only problem was: I had no answers. I swallowed hard, and shook my head slightly. Peter understood, and turned to face Fox and the beavers.

"We just want our brother back." He said quietly.

"Well, then." Fox cleared his throat. "Off I go." He began to walk away, but stopped and turned as he reached the edge of the woods.

"King Peter, Patronus, I deeply hope you change your minds." He said softly, before bowing and walking off. Peter looked at me, and I sighed. _Why do we have to have this much stress put on us? We're thirteen! We're not supposed to be deciding whether or not we go to war! _I thought, longing for someone, anyone, to take these decisions away from Peter and me.

"We'll sleep here tonight." Mr. Beaver broke the silence.

"All right." Peter nodded.

We all began to settle down, relying on our thick fur coats to keep the chill of the snow out. As I lay my head on my arm, facing Peter, he opened his eyes and saw me looking at him. To hide my embarrassment, I blinked a few times, like I was fighting sleep, and eventually closed my eyes. I think he knew my little game, because when I peeked out of one eye a few minutes later, Peter was facing me with a crooked smile on his face.


	14. It's the World

The next morning, we were awakened very early by Mr. Beaver.

"Wake up! It's time to get moving! Aslan's waiting on you!" He shook us all awake, and I had to force myself to control my arm and not to hit him away.

"Ok, ok. I'm up." I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Nearby, I saw Peter rolling over, and Lucy sitting on top of him.

"Wake up, Peter!" She giggled. Susan stood up, and I did the same.

"I'm gonna get you!" Peter roared like a monster and grabbed Lucy by the waist. I laughed as he began to tickle his little sister, making her squirm and have fits of laughter. I couldn't help, once again, but admiring the way he treated her. _He's really good with little kids. _I thought. I have no idea why, but something about a guy who is good with children makes me attracted to him.

"Ok, Peter! You win!" Lucy giggled, scooting away from her brother. Peter smiled, standing to his feet.

"Everyone ready to go?" Mrs. Beaver asked, smiling at us all.

"I guess so." I replied, looking up at the not-yet-light sky.

"All right, we're off." Mr. Beaver announced, throwing snow over the cold fire and walking off.

Later that day, as we walked through the woods, I found myself walking beside Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy." I smiled at the girl.

"Hi." She looked up at me with a smile.

"How are you this morning?" I asked.

"Well, I'm actually pretty tired. Are you?" She replied.

"Yes. Not used to staying up so late and then getting up this early." I nodded.

"Mr. Beaver sure woke us up fast, didn't he?" Lucy chuckled.

"Yeah, I've decided that he can be pretty demanding." I added, laughing.

"Me? Demanding?" Mr. Beaver turned to face us. I heard Peter and Susan laughing behind Lucy and me.

"Yes, dear. Very. Now, come one." Mrs. Beaver said gently, motioning for her husband to keep walking. Her calm tone of voice made me laugh a little longer.

Later, as we walked on the top of a mountain, Mr. Beaver stopped us. Once we had all crowded around him, looking off into the distance, he began to talk.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river." He pointed as he spoke.

"River?" Peter asked.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver said in an assuring voice.

"It's so far." Peter murmured as he looked at the amount of land between us and the thing that Mr. Beaver called 'the Stone Table'.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Smaller." Susan frowned at Peter. I didn't understand what she meant by this comment, but Peter did. He sighed and looked back towards the Stone Table.


	15. The Witch?

"I suppose we'd better get going, then." Peter said. Mr. Beaver nodded, and led the way down the mountain. It was a hard climb; Lucy slipped once and was saved only because she happened to grab the edge of Peter's coat. Another time, Mr. Beaver, who had less traction than us humans, fell a few feet until he landed on a ledge. Thankfully, he was all right and we were able to continue on.

We reached a huge, clear, snowy area that seemed like it stretched on forever. The walk was tiring, trying to trudge through the deep snow, and soon Lucy was breathing very hard.

"Here." I knelt in front of her, offering the girl a piggy-back ride. She quickly accepted, and as I stood back up with her on my back, Peter met my eyes with a thankful look. I smiled back, and we all continued walking.

"Keep moving, you four!" Mr. Beaver shouted back at us about two minutes later. We obeyed, and began walking faster.

Not five minutes after that, he looked back at us again.

"Pick up the pace!" He called out. I rolled my eyes, and saw Peter do the same. We did as the beaver instructed, though.

"Let's keep moving! No stopping!" Mr. Beaver yelled a while later, although we hadn't stopped.

"Ok, he's getting annoying now." I sighed, and could tell by the three Pevensie's faces that they felt the same.

About twenty minutes later, I was breathless from the effort of carrying another person.

"You can put me down, now." Lucy realized my weariness, and I gratefully did as she suggested.

"Come on, humans! While we're still young." Mr. Beaver turned and shouted.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Peter said, leaning down and picking up Lucy to let her ride on his back. I smiled.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Mr. Beaver yelled, almost as if he heard Peter's threat.

"He _is_ getting a little bossy." Lucy smiled.

"No! Behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. We turned and saw a reindeer-drawn sleigh in the distance, snow flying up all around it. Peter put Lucy down and grabbed her hand.

"Run! Run!" Mr. Beaver shouted as he and his wife went down on four legs and ran.

"Run!" Peter yelled. And run we did. I sprinted past Peter, who was pulling Lucy by the hand as he ran, and I passed Susan. _Run, run, run, run. _The word chanted over and over in my mind. I pushed myself to keep going. I had never been a very good long-distance runner. I was awesome at sprints, but I wasn't that great at running for a long time. My strong will and the sound of the nearing sleigh's bells kept me going, however.

We finally reached the woods that we had been aiming for.

"Hurry!" Peter shouted as when ran through the trees. I saw the two beavers standing on the top of a cave that faced the opposite direction we had come from.

"Inside!" Mr. Beaver said, motioning into the cave. Mrs. Beaver jumped in, followed by me and then Susan.

"Dive! Dive!" Mr. Beaver yelled as Peter pushed Lucy towards the entrance and crawled in himself. Mr. Beaver dove in the cave after them. We all pushed against the back wall of the cave, sitting in the order we had come in.

We breathed loudly, and tried to quiet our breaths as we heard the jingling get closer. The sound stopped suddenly, and I heard footsteps approaching. Snow fell at the entrance of the cave, caused by someone at the top. I peered at the cave roof, wishing that I could see through the stone.

As I looked out in front of the cave, I saw a shadow of the person on top of the cave. Peter held Lucy's hand tightly, and I swallowed hard to calm myself.

After a moment, the shadow moved away. Mr. Beaver sniffed the air, trying to see if he could catch a whiff of the Witch.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered hopefully.

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter moved to stand up.

"No!" I exclaimed quietly.

"I'm Patronus. I'm supposed to protect you. I'll go." I explained, holding my hand out to stop Peter from moving.

"No!" Mr. Beaver interrupted.

"You're worth nothing to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver whispered. I met Peter's eyes, and we both reluctantly sat down.

"Well, neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver objected.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Mr. Beaver gave her a small smile before walking out of the cave.

Mrs. Beaver whimpered, and grabbed her husband as she heard something.

"What's that, what's…?" She asked.

"Shhh!" Mr. Beaver disappeared around the top of the cave. Susan, Lucy, Peter, and I all exchanged sad looks as we waited for Mr. Beaver to return. We heard footsteps approaching, and Lucy gripped Peter's arm in a death grip. _Who's coming?_ I wondered, swallowing hard.


	16. Father Christmas

Suddenly, Mr. Beaver's head appeared in the entrance of the cave, upside-down as he looked at us from the top of the cave. His appearance was so unexpected, that Lucy shrieked.

"Come out! Come out! I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see you!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed happily. I caught Susan's eye, and saw that she was as confused as I was. We all stood and walked out of the cave.

When we reached the top, there stood no one other than Santa Claus himself. He wore a brown outfit with a tan robe, and his beard was more of a gray white. He didn't really look like the Santa you see in movies or books, but something about him just made his identity so obvious.

He stood next to his sleigh, chuckling as we all walked closer to him.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy smiled.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." Santa, or actually I guess you would call him Father Christmas, agreed. I wondered how he knew Lucy's name, but I stood there, silent. Susan turned to look at Peter.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…" She began, but was ignored as Peter turned to face Father Christmas.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter said to the old man.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." Father Christmas motioned towards his sleigh as he took off his gloves.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said, obviously recovered from her anger at being ignored.

"No. For a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties and Patronus, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these." Father Christmas turned and pulled a large bag out of his sleigh.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes growing wide. Father Christmas chuckled, as Lucy ran forward eagerly. The man pulled out something from his bag.

"The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury." Father Christmas handed the girl a small glass bottle of the juice.

"And though I hope you never have to use it…" The man gave Lucy a small dagger.

"Thank you, sir, but I think I could be brave enough." Lucy said, as if asking a question.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." Father Christmas gave Lucy a small smile, and the girl retreated back to us, clutching her two gifts tightly.

Father Christmas then reached into his bag and pulled out a small bow with arrows in a white quiver.

"Susan." The man said. Susan stepped forward.

"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." Father Christmas handed the bow and the quiver full of arrows to Susan.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Susan asked. Father Christmas chuckled.

"And though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come." He handed Susan an ivory horn.

"Thanks." Susan smiled and walked back to stand by the rest of us.

"Sam." Father Christmas looked up at me. I stepped forward, wondering what gift I would receive.

"It is your job as Patronus to protect the Kings and Queens, and to also help King Peter defeat the White Witch's army in the battle." He said, looking me in the eye.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"This is a great responsibility, and in order for you to carry it out properly, you will need weapons." He added, reaching into his bag and pulling out a longbow. My eyes grew wide at the size of it. It wasn't as large as longbows can get, but it was a lot bigger than either Susan's bow or my bow at home.

"This bow is one of the most powerful weapons, if used correctly." Father Christmas handed me the bow and I ran my hand over the smooth wood.

"But I've never shot with a bow this big. I'm not strong enough." I looked up at the man as he handed me a brown quiver full of arrows.

"I think you may surprise yourself, Sam." He smiled at me, and reached back into his bag.

"And since you will not always be fighting enemies from long distances…" Father Christmas gave me two small swords that shared a sheath. I placed the quiver and bow over my shoulder and took the two swords in my hand. They were light, and small, and had strange engravings on the blades. Like the swords Legolas uses on _Lord of the Rings_. I smiled to myself, since Legolas had always been my favorite LOTR character.

"I don't know how to use these." I realized suddenly. Father Christmas chuckled and patted me on the shoulder.

"You doubt yourself too often. When the time comes, your abilities as Patronus will guide your hands." He reassured me.

"Thank you, sir." I gave him a smile and stepped back.

Once I was standing beside Peter and Lucy again, I placed the sheathed swords on my back, adjusting the two straps that crossed in an 'X' across my chest. One strap from the quiver, the other from the sheath.

"Peter." Father Christmas had a sword and a shield in his hands as Peter stepped forward.

"The time to use these may be near at hand." Father Christmas handed the objects to Peter, who immediately looked towards the sword. He drew it from its sheath slowly, the blade making a majestic sound as it was released.

"Thank you, sir." Peter held out the sword and examined it. The blade was covered in strange marking, like mine, and glimmered in the sunlight.

"These are tools. Not toys. Bear them well, and wisely." Father Christmas looked at all four of us, as Peter slipped his sword back in its sheath.

"Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone for a hundred years." Father Christmas chuckled and put his large bag back in his sleigh. As he began to step in his sleigh, he turned to face us again.

"Long Live Aslan!" He said, and we all smiled. The man climbed into his sleigh and took the reigns in his hands.

"And Merry Christmas!" He added as he drove off.

"Merry Christmas!" Lucy smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" Susan shouted.

"See you next year!" Peter yelled.

"Goodbye!" I waved at the man's shrinking form.

"Told you he was real." Lucy turned to Susan and smiled at her sister with a 'told you so' kind of look. I couldn't help but grin.

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means." Peter turned to look at the three of us.

"No more ice." He said.


	17. The River

I was about to ask what that had to do with anything, when it hit me.

"The river." I whispered. Peter looked at me and nodded.

"We need to hurry!" Mr. Beaver said, motioning for us to follow him.

We ran through the woods, aiming in the direction of the river.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Lucy asked me in between breaths as we ran.

"I hope." I replied, praying that we would.

A while later, the river became visible through the trees. We all ran as fast as we could, which wasn't very fast considering the fact that we were all exhausted.

"C'mon! We're almost there!" I shouted, hoping to encourage the others.

We did eventually reach the river, and stopped next to a cliff that overlooked the water. To my left I saw the frozen waterfall, beside it was a small area of the frozen river, and next to it was water, carrying ice chunks downstream. The remaining ice was cracking, and I knew that it wouldn't be long until it too was swept downstream.

"We need to cross, now!" Peter said, looking fro a way down.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy looked toward Mr. Beaver. I smiled slightly, and then began to help Peter look for a route down the cliff.

"I'm not that fast, dear." I heard Mr. Beaver reply, as I nudged Peter and pointed to a small trail leading down to the river.

"Perfect." He nodded at me and turned to Lucy.

"Come on!" Peter grabbed Lucy and began to head towards the trail.

"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?" Susan called out, not moving from her position. Peter looked at her.

"We don't have a minute." He replied shortly.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan tried to stand up for herself.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." Peter retorted, turned and heading fro the trail. I followed him, glancing over my shoulder to see the beavers following, but Susan just standing there. A wolf howled nearby, and soon I heard Susan behind us as Peter led the way down the cliff side.

On the way down, Peter and I helped Lucy almost the same way we did with climbing and descending the tree. He went down first, and I helped Lucy down to him, before moving down myself. The process repeated itself the whole way down to the river. Somehow, the beavers ended up reaching the bottom first, followed by Peter, Lucy, then me, and Susan last.

The six of us stood on the snow beside the frozen river. The ice was cracking louder now. Peter looked at Lucy, Susan, and I, before stepping onto the ice. It cracked and he jumped back.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver suggested.

"Maybe you should." Peter agreed, breathing hard.

Mr. Beaver moved onto the ice carefully, tapping ahead of him with his feet or tail to make sure the ice was sturdy enough. One piece cracked, and Mr. Beaver sidestepped it quickly.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused.

"Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver shrugged.

Mrs. Beaver stepped onto the ice next, taking the same trail her husband had. Peter took a deep breath and followed Mrs. Beaver. Lucy, Susan, and I did the same, following Peter in the same order we had come down the cliff.

As we walked carefully, the ice cracked all around. Lucy stepped on one piece that sunk slightly, and she shrieked and jumped back. The young girl grabbed Peter's arm, and we all continued on.

"If Mum knew what we were doing…" Susan said from behind me.

"Mum's not here!" Peter replied angrily, turning to glare at Susan before walking on. I heard another cracking sound and looked to see streams of water shooting out from behind the frozen waterfall.

"Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed, looking up at the top of the waterfall. The rest of us looked and saw wolves running across.

"Run!" Peter shouted, grabbing Lucy's hand and moving as quickly as he could over the ice. We all obeyed, although we weren't really running. It was more like walking quickly.

"Hurry!" Susan yelled as the wolves reached the cliff in front of us.

We all stopped in our tracks when two wolves jumped down right in front of Mr. Beaver. One of the two, it was Maugrim, bared his teeth and growled at Mr. Beaver. Lucy shrieked, and gripped Peter's arm tighter. We tried to move backwards, but stopped when we saw wolves approaching us from behind, too. I looked forward again and saw the wolf next to Maugrim leap and pin Mr. Beaver to the ground.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver shouted.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled. Peter drew his sword from his sheath and pointed it at Maugrim.

"Put that down, boy." Maugrim said, walking closer. We all slowly stepped back as the wolf advanced.

"Someone could get hurt." The Witch's Secret Police Captain added.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Mr. Beaver called out, struggling against the wolf that pinned him.

"Leave now while you still can, and your brother leaves with you." Maugrim said, still walking forward. We all continued back slowly, standing behind Peter as he pointed his sword at the wolf.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled. Peter turned to briefly look at his sister.

"Smart girl." Maugrim chuckled evilly.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"Oh, come one. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and your friend, and go." Maugrim explained.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan yelled. If the situation hadn't been so serious, I might have pointed out that Father Christmas had a brown coat on. But that's beside the point.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs you! Cut him while you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver called out.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river." Maugrim looked up at the waterfall, from which a loud rumbling sound came.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled, looking up at the waterfall. As we all turned to look, water began to shoot through gaps in the ice, and more ice began to crack.

"Hold on to me!" Peter yelled, looking first at Lucy on his left, and then at Susan and I on his right. I grabbed his coat, and Susan grabbed mine. Peter raised his sword above his head and plunged in into the ice. The four of us kneeled there, Lucy and I clutching Peter, Susan holding onto me, and Peter gripping his sword.

The ice cracked loudly behind us, and I turned to see the whole sheet of ice blow off from the waterfall. I faced the front, holding tighter to Peter, and waited for the wave I knew was coming. It came, alright. Susan and Lucy screamed as our little chunk of ice was swept up in the wave, freezing cold water pouring over us.

We were under the water for what seemed like forever. I kept my eyes closed tightly, my face numb from the icy water. After a moment, we emerged from the water, all of us still staying on the ice float. We lay flat on our stomachs as our chunk of ice was swept downstream. It was like one of those raft rides at an amusement park, except this one was freezing cold.

Next to me, Peter let go to the sword for a second to help pull Lucy up closer beside him, and the he held onto the sword again. I noticed Mr. and Mrs. Beaver swim up alongside us as out ice chunk was pushed ashore. Susan and I climbed onto the land, and the beavers followed us.

"Lovely." Mrs. Beaver said quietly as she shook her fur to get out all the water.

I stood beside Susan, and we suddenly both turned to look at Peter and Lucy. I saw Peter standing on the edge of the shore, sword in sheath, and Lucy's fur coat in his hand.

"What have you done?" Susan asked. Peter was silent, looking down at the coat.

"Lucy!" Susan called out, looking around. I kept my eyes on Peter's downcast face as he walked toward us slowly.

"Lucy!" Susan sounded frantic now. As if by some unknown feeling, the three of us all turned to face the river at the same time. The water moved swiftly, more ice being carried downstream. If a little girl were to fall in there…

_Please, God. No. _I thought. I hadn't known Lucy long at all, but for some reason I already felt as close to her as if I were her real sister. The same feeling went for Peter, Susan, and even Edmund.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy's voice came from out left, and we all whirled around to see her walking up. Peter let out a sigh of relief, and I couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

"Don't you worry, dear. Your brother's got you well looked-after." Mr. Beaver told Lucy as Peter helped her put her coat on.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver said, looking back toward the woods. We all turned to see trees with ice melting, some with flowers beginning to bloom. Mr. Beaver began to walk through the woods, and the rest of us followed. We all smiled when we passed a tree with pink flowers blooming.


	18. Ashamed and Hopeful

Later, as our wet coats got heavier and the air around us became warmer, we took off our fur coats and left them on some logs. The snow was almost all gone, the trees were green, and birds were chirping.

As we walked along, I kept thinking about what had just happened at the waterfall. Something about it bothered me, but I just couldn't place my finger on it. Then, as I sidestepped a stump that was in the path, it hit me. _I didn't even try to protect Peter, Susan, or Lucy. I should've been the one with my swords or bow drawn, not Peter. I didn't live up to my duty as Patronus. _I realized, suddenly feeling very horrible and worthless. I must've slowed down because soon I found myself beside Peter, who was at the rear of our group.

"Are you ok, Sam?" He asked, seeing my forlorn face.

"I…Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded, forcing a fake smile. Peter could see right through my lie, however. He stood in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Peter, they're still walking." I motioned toward Susan, Lucy, and the beavers, who hadn't noticed Peter and I had stopped.

"I know. I want you to tell me what's wrong. You seem…upset." Peter sounded like he really cared, and I felt my heart give a slight flutter.

"I don't think you'd understand." I sighed.

"Please, Sam." Peter looked me in the eyes, and I knew I could tell him anything.

"I feel bad because I didn't do anything back at the waterfall." I said. Peter cocked his head sideways, and looked at me in a quizzical expression.

"I mean, I'm Patronus. I'm supposed to protect you, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund. But back at the waterfall, I didn't even think of drawing my bow or swords." I explained.

"I didn't do much either." Peter said softly.

"But at least you drew your sword. You were ready to protect your family, even when you weren't called to. I was supposed to, and I didn't." I shook my head.

"How do you know that you were supposed to? Father Christmas said that when the time comes, your abilities will guide you. If you didn't even think of using your weapons, maybe that wasn't the time." Peter encouraged.

"I'm just a chicken." I looked down at the ground, wanting to punch myself for not protecting these people that I had already grown to love like family.

Suddenly, I felt Peter's warm hand gently lift my chin up so that I looked straight at him.

"Don't ever say that, Sam. You're one of the bravest people I've ever met." He said softly. I felt my whole face flush as we locked eyes.

"Thanks, Peter." I whispered.

"Peter! Sam!" Lucy's voice interrupted the moment. Peter's hand dropped to his side and we stepped away from each other. Lucy stood a little ways off with Mrs. Beaver. Both were smiling at Peter and me in an odd way.

"Come on! We have a long ways to go yet." Mrs. Beaver turned and motioned for us to follow.

I purposefully avoided Peter's eyes as we ran to catch up with the others. I hoped stronger than I'd ever hoped for anything before, that Peter felt the same way about me as I did about him.


	19. More to the Prophecy

Later, as we trudged through the forest, Mrs. Beaver dropped back from the front and walked beside me at the end of the line.

"Hello, dear." She smiled up at me.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"I noticed," She glanced up at Peter, who was at the very front of the line, out of earshot.

"That you two…" Her voice trailed off, her meaning obvious. I felt myself blush.

"No, not really. We were just talking." I shook my head.

"But you like him, right?" Mrs. Beaver grinned.

"Well, sorta. Yeah." I nodded slowly, making sure to keep my voice down.

"I figured as much." Mrs. Beaver said.

"There's a bit more to the prophecy. Part that I didn't tell you about." Mrs. Beaver started. I looked down, curious.

"The High King and Patronus will…have a thing for each other." She told me.

"Married?" I asked, startled.

"No, not married. More like, going together." She tried to explain.

"Dating?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, that's it." Mrs. Beaver nodded fervently.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Why of course I am, dear. It's part of the prophecy." She looked surprised that I had asked.

"Wow." I said softly, looking at Peter as he walked a ways in front of me.

"Just thought you might like to know." Mrs. Beaver patted my hand and scurried to catch up to Mr. Beaver. I grinned, and ran to catch up with the others.


	20. The Answer is Obvious

"What are you smiling about?" Susan asked as I reached her.

"Nothing." I tried to suppress my grin.

"Oh, really?" Susan raised her eyebrows. She could tell I was hiding something.

"I know." Lucy spoke up, walking on the other side of me.

"You do?" Susan looked toward her sister.

"Yes. Sam and Peter like each other." Lucy smiled triumphantly, as if she was proud she knew something Susan didn't. I felt my face grow hot, and Peter stumbled over the flat ground, mumbling something about a root tripping him. A root that wasn't there.

"I think you might be right, Lu." Susan said slowly, after watching Peter and I closely.

"Of course I am. Right, Sam?" Lucy looked up at me.

"Uh…I dunno." I muttered, feeling Peter's eyes on me for a brief moment.

"Peter?" Lucy skipped up beside her brother.

"Um…we really ought to be walking faster, if we want to get to Aslan's camp before dark." He changed the subject, pushing the pace.

"The answer's obvious." Susan rolled her eyes with a smile. _Is it? _I wondered.


	21. Aslan

Later, after we had exited the woods, we saw a large grassy field. A distance away, we saw a clump of what looked like tents.

"That there's Aslan's camp." Mr. Beaver pointed.

"So we're almost there?" Peter sounded excited.

"If you count this as almost." I looked at the distance between us and the camp. Peter gave me a small smile, shaking his head.

"Let's go, then." Susan said, and we continued on across the field.

As we entered the camp a while later, I heard a horn sound from a cliff nearby. We walked into the camp, and I noticed that there were all sorts of creatures around us. I saw fauns, cheetahs, bears, and what I took to be centaurs. They were all staring at us and talking quietly amongst themselves as we walked by.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked, keeping a smile plastered on her face so that the creatures wouldn't know she was talking about them.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny." Lucy smiled. Peter chuckled beside me, and I had to smile at Lucy's response. Susan's smile diminished, however.

As we walked, I noticed that all the animals and other creatures followed behind us. When we approached a large tent that stood by itself, the animals stopped walking and lined up behind us. I glanced next to the tent and saw a large centaur standing there. Peter looked at this creature, and slowly pulled his sword from his sheath. He raised it high, clearing his throat and facing the tent.

"We have come to see Aslan." He said loudly, his voice sounding nervous. Behind us, the crowd spoke quietly. The big centaur turned and looked toward the tent.

As the tent flap moved, the crowd behind us all bowed. Peter, Susan, Lucy, the beavers, and I all looked over our shoulder at the crowd. When we faced the tent again, we saw a huge Lion emerge. As He stepped into the open, I was filled with something I can't properly describe. I felt hopeful and energized at the sight of this great animal. I immediately bowed on one knee, and beside me the others did the same.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Sam, Susan, and Lucy, Daughters of Eve." Aslan's voice boomed, majestic and calming. The four of us looked up as He spoke our names.

"And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks." Aslan turned and nodded to the smiling beavers.

"But where is the fifth?" Aslan looked back at us humans.

"That's why we're here, sir." Peter sighed, standing. Susan, Lucy, and I rose to our feet too.

"We need your help." Peter slipped his sword back in its sheath. Behind us, I heard the crowd standing up.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan added.

"More like a lot of trouble." I muttered with a small smile. Lucy heard me and gave a small grin, but sobered when Peter spoke again.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter explained.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked, looking at all four of us. No one spoke.

"He…betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr. Beaver replied slowly. I heard the crowd behind us murmuring.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The large centaur exclaimed.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan looked toward the centaur, who bowed his head and was silent.

"I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan looked back at us four humans.

Peter looked down, and then met the Lion's eyes.

"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him." Peter confessed. Susan put her hand on her brother's shoulder, and gave him a small smile.

"We all were." She added, looking back at Aslan.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said, as if Aslan didn't already realize this.

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." Aslan nodded gravely.

"What will be harder?" I asked as the crowd behind us started to disperse.

"I can't do anything right now for Edmund. When the time is right, I will help you get him back. Until then, you four will have to wait patiently." Aslan explained.

"Wait? You mean just do nothing?" Susan exclaimed.

"Yes, Susan. That is all you can do right now." Aslan's voice had a soothing effect, and Susan calmed down a bit.

"Thank you, sir." Peter bowed his head at the Lion. I knew that waiting would be one of the hardest things to do.


	22. Getting Dressed

"Now, if Sam, Susan, and Lucy would go with Phoebus, she'll get you some clothes and show you your tent." Aslan nodded toward a beautiful woman standing nearby.

When Susan, Lucy, and I approached her, I saw that she was an Elf.

"Hello, Your Majesties and Patronus." Phoebus bowed her head when she saw us.

"Please call me Susan." Susan smiled at the woman, who I realized couldn't have been more than twenty-five. But then again, elves are immortal and don't appear as old as they really are, so there was no way of telling how old this woman really was.

"Sam." I introduced myself.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Phoebus." The Elf was very polite sounding.

"Phoebus. Latin for sun." Susan noted.

"Yes, Your Majes-…I mean, Susan." Phoebus smiled shyly.

"Now, if you'll all follow me." The Elf turned and walked off through the camp, Susan, Lucy and I following her.

A few minutes later, Phoebus led us to a tent that was similar to all the others. As the Elf led us in, I happened to see another Elf, a man, leading Peter to the tent next to ours. I smiled at Peter, and he nodded slightly at me with a small smile, before we both disappeared into our separate tents.

"This will be your tent." Phoebus motioned around the shelter. I saw three small beds, almost like futon type things.

"Are these for us?" Lucy exclaimed, rushing over to three dresses that lay neatly on one bed.

"Yes." Phoebus walked over to the clothes, and handed us each the right one. Mine was a deep burgundy with gold designs of vines on the chest. The round, scooped neckline was notched at the center front and crossed once near the bottom and once near the top of the notch with two lengths of a thin leather cord. Susan's was identical to mine, although her dress was a dark green. Lucy's dress was light blue, and was different than mine.

"And these are yours, also." The Elf gave us each a pair of brown sandals, the kind that I would classify as "Bible sandals", and each a solid-colored light-weight dress.

"And for you two," Phoebus handed Susan and I each a brown belt to be worn across the waist.

"These are the only dresses we have for you, I'm sorry." Phoebus apologized.

"That's all right." Lucy seemed in awe of the outfit.

"Thank you." I smiled at the woman. Susan and Lucy gave their thanks too, and the Elf turned to walk out.

"Wait!" I suddenly realized something. Phoebus turned, waiting on me to continue.

"If I'm Patronus, I'm supposed to fight, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Phoebus nodded slowly.

"Am I supposed to fight in a dress? I mean…" I trailed off, thanking of my dress flying up or something dramatic like that.

"Oh," The Elf laughed.

"I forgot, Patr-…Sam. If you go to King Peter's tent, he and the Elf there will provide you with a pair of leggings." Phoebus nodded next door to the tent I saw Peter head in.

"Ok, thanks." I smiled at the woman as she walked off.

"Well, I guess we should get dressed now." Susan said, glancing towards the door to make sure the tent flap was closed.

"Yes, but what are these for?" Lucy held up the light-weight solid-colored dress.

"I suppose you wear it under the real dress." Susan said, after examining hers.

She turned her back to Lucy and me, and began to undress. I quickly turned away, and took off my sweatshirt and t-shirt. I slipped my underdress, which was a pale yellow, over my head. Then I stepped into my real dress.

"Lucy, would you mind lacing up the back for me?" I asked, noticing that the young girl hadn't undressed yet. Lucy moved behind me and began to carefully lace up my dress.

After lacing it up completely, and pulling the leather cord tight, Lucy let Susan tie the two strands together, just to ensure that they would stay put. I laced up Susan's dress while Lucy changed.

As Susan laced up Lucy's dress, I examined myself. The dress I wore, deep burgundy with gold, was about ankle-length, and had long sleeves down to my wrists. On the side opposite my thumb of the end of each sleeve, the fabric lengthened and flared away slightly. At my mid-upper arm were about five vertical slits that showed my underdress slightly. The top part of my dress was fitted tightly, while the skirt flowed down.

I suddenly remembered my sandals and belt, and reached over to grab them. I wrapped the brown leather belt around my waist and tied it, letting one end hang down. I then knelt and slipped on the sandals, lacing them firmly.

As I stood to face Susan and Lucy, something hit me. _How is it that everything, the dress, the belt, and the shoes, all fit me? What are the odds of that? _I wondered, but then remembered that this was Aslan's doing. With Him, anything was possible.

"Are you all done, Sam?" Lucy asked, putting on her belt that held her dagger and Fire-Flower juice.

"Yep. Except for these." I leaned down next to my pile of clothes and picked up my quiver, bow, and two swords. I slipped the quiver with the bow inside over my shoulder, but left the swords in their sheath lying on the bed.

"That dress looks good on you." Susan noticed, tying her belt around her waist.

"Yes, it does. Do you think Peter will notice?" Lucy asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I would think so. He's not blind." Susan joined in, smiling, as she slipped her quiver and bow over her shoulder.

"Susan." I sighed, smiling slightly.

"Ok. We'll stop. For now." Susan laughed. Lucy joined in, but they both stopped when we heard someone approaching the tent.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties and Patronus. May I come in?" Phoebus' voice reached our ears, and I recognized the fact that she had accidentally called us by our proper tiles.

"Of course." Susan replied.

The Elf entered the room with a basket in one hand, and some clothes in the other.

"These are for you." Phoebus sat the clothing down, and I saw that they were three cloaks.

"Thank you." I said, reaching for the one that I somehow knew was mine. It was a dark shade of green, made of wool. It was trimmed with a beautiful green and red floral metallic trim. I slipped it on, wearing it in front of my right arm, but behind my left as it was intended be worn. The cloak fastened in front with a green lanyard-woven cord looped over a ball shaped button.

As I removed the cloak, I saw Susan examining hers. It was identical to mine, but was a cool purple color instead. Lucy's cloak was a bit different than ours, and was a rust reddish ochre color.

"Would you care for me to do your hair?" Phoebus asked, sitting down on the edge of one bed.

"Sure!" Lucy exclaimed, putting her cloak aside.

"Who wants to be first?" Phoebus looked at the three of us.

"Lu?" I raised my eyebrows at the girl, who seemed strangely shy all of a sudden.

"I'll go first." I volunteered. I sat down in next to the Elf on the bed and turned so that my back was to her. She immediately began brushing my hair with a brush made out of horsehair. It felt so good, that I found myself dozing off.

After my hair was smooth and tangle free, Phoebus pulled my hair back and began to braid the sides, weaving in bits of yellow and dark red flowers as she went. After a few minutes, she sat back and asked me to turn around. I did, and figured that my hair must've looked good because of the way Phoebus' face lit up.

"Excellent! Who's next?" She asked, looking back towards Susan and Lucy, the latter now looking very excited.

"Me!" Lucy exclaimed, stepping forward and taking my spot as I stood.

"I think I'll go get those leggings now." I decided, after watching Phoebus brush Lucy's hair out.

"That would be fine. King Peter is already dressed." The Elf nodded at my decision.

"By the way, I think Peter will like you hair too." Susan whispered in my ear as I turned to walk out of the tent. Grinning, I hit Susan in the arm and walked out.


	23. Signs of Love?

As I walked the few feet separating our tent from Peter's, I suddenly felt nervous. I took a deep breath, and stepped in front of the tent flap.

"Peter?" I called out, my voice sorta shaky.

"Yeah?" I heard his voice reply, and footsteps approached the door. I quickly smoothed my dress and looked up just as he appeared from behind the flap.

"Hey." He smiled when he saw me.

"Hi." I smiled back, a bit nervously.

"Phoebus, the Elf, told me that you'd have an extra pair of leggings I could have." I explained my reason for coming.

"Oh, yes. They're somewhere in here." Peter held the tent flap open for me to come in, so I took a hesitant step inside. As he looked over in the corner of the tent, I eyed him carefully. He was wearing dark tan knit hose/leggings, and had a pair of nearly knee-high brown leather boots on. He wore sky-blue, long-sleeved 'cotehardie' underneath a burgundy leather jerkin. Around his waist was his red belt with gold buckle, attached to his matching sword sheath, from which dangled his sword. And his hair. It was no longer parted, but was kinda messy looking. I loved it.

"Aha! Here they are." Peter handed me a pair of leggings that were the exact same color of the gold designs on my dress, not that matching would matter since the leggings would be covered anyways.

"Thanks." I took the leggings, smiling.

"You're…" Peter's voice trailed off as he looked up at me, as if suddenly seeing me. His eyes grew wide and I felt self-conscious under his gaze.

"Umm, I'm sorry." Peter shook his head after a moment, clearing his throat.

"No problem." I tried to act nonchalant, but inside my heart was thumping like crazy.

"I just…I like your dress." He blurted out, sounding like a third-grader talking to a girl.

"Thanks. You look nice, too." I managed to say, my palms beginning to sweat as we locked eyes.

"I, ummm…I guess I'll see you later?" Peter sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, of course." I nodded earnestly. We gave each other a smile, and I turned to walk out. The whole way towards the tent flap, I could feel Peter's eyes on me.


	24. My Little Plan

When I entered the tent I shared with Susan and Lucy, Phoebus was finishing up Susan's hair. As soon as the Elf left, Susan and Lucy crowded around me.

"So, what did he say?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing really. Just gave me the leggings." I shrugged, as I put the leggings on under my dress. They too, fit perfectly.

"Oh, really?" Susan sounded like my answer was hard to believe.

"Yeah. Why would he say anything else?" I asked, trying to slyly get any information out of Susan.

"Because he likes you." Susan replied.

"You don't know that." I retorted, but secretly I was pleased.

"Of course I do. I can read Peter like an open book." She answered.

"But you still don't know it for a fact." I argued.

"Fine then. I'll ask him." Susan was in no doubt.

"Ok, you do that." I shrugged, as if I couldn't care less, but I was really about to jump for joy that my plan had worked.

"I will." Susan gave me a confident smile and walked out of the tent. _Perfect._ I grinned to myself.


	25. Peter's POV

I was so stupid. I acted like a complete and total idiot. I couldn't even speak a full sentence to her without stuttering or mumbling. _What's wrong with you, Peter?_ I asked myself, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

When I first met Sam, I really didn't think much about her. She was nice, but as far as I was concerned, she was just another person tagging along. Until that day at the river. Something changed in me then. Maybe it was the whole emotional rollercoaster with trying to fight Maugrim and ride the ice chunk down the river. Or maybe it was the shock I felt when I thought Lucy had drowned. No matter what exactly it was, something changed my whole attitude. And the way I looked at Sam. She was no longer a girl just trapped in Narnia also, but a brave person who cared about Edmund, even though she had only seen him for a brief time.

_And now I don't know how I feel about her._ I thought miserably. I knew I felt something more for Sam than as a friend, but could I really _love_ her after only knowing her for such a short time?

_It's not possible. There's no such thing as love at first sight, or rather third or fourth sight in my case._ I reminded myself, but I knew that something about this situation was different. Perhaps because of the part of the prophecy Mr. Beaver had told me about. He said that there was another part of the prophecy, besides the whole King, Queen, and Patronus thing. Mr. Beaver told me that Patronus and the High King, which were Sam and I, would fall in love. Maybe because our love was prophesized, it would happen suddenly, as I felt it was.

_But does she love me?_ I wondered, hoping the answer would be yes. By the way she acted a few minutes ago; I would say that she had no feelings for me, other than friendly ones. But then I remembered how I always caught her staring at me as we made our way to Aslan's camp. _Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she _does_ like me._ I shrugged and sighed.

At that moment, I heard a knock (if you can really _knock_ on a tent flap) from outside.

"Peter? It's Su. Can I come in?" Susan's voice reached my ears.

"Yeah." I walked towards the door and squinted when the bright sunlight entered the room as my sister did.

"What's going on?" I asked, wondering why Susan would come here.

"I wanted to ask you something." She replied.

"Ok." I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you like, as in love, Sam?" Susan came right on out and got to the point.

"Do I what?" I was confused for a second, in shock that she would ask me this.

"You heard me." Susan sighed, as if she were talking to a child, not her older brother.

"I'm…I'm not sure." I said, not meeting my sister's eyes.

"Not sure?" She asked, her voice showing that she knew the answer.

"I guess…Ok, yes. I do. But I don't think she really likes me that way." I finally admitted, sighing.

"Oh, trust me. She does. But she doesn't think you like her." Susan replied.

"Really?" I was hopeful.

"Yeah." My sister nodded.

"How do you know?" I was suddenly suspicious. _Is this all a trick?_ I wondered, watching Susan closely.

"She told me." Susan shrugged.

"Actually said that she liked me?" I was still doubtful.

"Well…yeah." Susan was lying, and I could tell.

"No she didn't." I argued.

"Ok, so she didn't actually say so, but it's so obvious. I can tell." Susan said.

"What are you? A matchmaker?" I asked, shaking my head.

"No. Even Lucy can tell you two like each other. I bet the Beavers do too." Susan sounded very confident, and I found her hard to argue with.

"Ok. Well, I won't believe it until I hear it from Sam's lips." I said stubbornly, turning back to my pile of clothes and pretending to arrange them.

"Fine then." Susan gave me a convinced smile and walked out of the tent.

As I watched the tent flap close, I realized that for the first time in my life, I desperately wanted Susan to be right.


	26. Change of Luck

"So, what did he say?" I asked as soon as Susan walked back into our tent.

"Nothing really." Susan smirked as she repeated what I had said to her earlier.

"Susan!" I sighed, but I had to smile.

"He said he likes you, but he doesn't think you like him. As more than a friend." Susan relayed the information to me, and I felt my face grow red.

"He likes me?" I was in disbelief.

"Yes. That's what he said." Susan nodded.

"Shouldn't you go tell him how you feel?" Lucy asked, grinning widely.

"No. Not now." I shook my head, not ready to face Peter after hearing this great news.

"You'd better tell him soon, before he decides you don't like him." Susan warned, but she had a smile on her lips.

"Sure. Maybe later." I waved her off and walked out of the tent.

"Where're you going?" Lucy called out.

"To find someone who can teach me how to shoot this." I replied, pointing over my shoulder at my bow.

As I walked through the camp, I could feel the eyes of people and other creatures on me. At first I smiled at each of them, but after a while my face became sore and I just decided to look down at my feet and not make eye contact.

Suddenly, I ran into someone.

"Oh!" I stepped back, rubbing my forehead.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The voice apologized. I looked up and saw Peter gently touching his nose, where I assumed I had hit him.

"Hey." I tried to act nonchalant.

"What? Oh, hey, Sam." Peter looked up and gave me a small smile when he saw who I was.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I didn't realize it was you at first." Peter replied. _That explains the 'Ma'am'. _I thought.

"Where were you headed?" I asked.

"Umm, nowhere in particular. You?" Peter shrugged.

"I was going to try and find someone who could help me shoot my bow." I answered.

"Oh, yes. I talked to Oreius about that. He said that he'll teach us how to swordfight and an Elf will teach you and Susan how to shoot your bows." Peter must've forgotten to share this bit of information with me.

"When?" I asked.

"I didn't really ask him that. Do you want to go now?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I guess. I have nothing better to do." I shrugged.

"Me neither. I think I saw Oreius that way." Peter pointed, and the two of us began to walk off. We were silent most of the way, besides casual comments about the weather or other boring things.

After a while, we found Oreius standing with a group of other mythical creatures.

"Oreius?" Peter called out as we approached. The centaur turned, as did the six or seven other 'people' with him.

"King Peter. Patronus." He nodded his head in greeting.

"We were wondering if you would be able to teach us some sword fighting skills." Peter said as we reached the group.

"If you're not busy here." I added quickly.

"Of course. I'll be with you in a second. You two can go ahead and go to the south side of camp. There's an open field there that we can practice on." Oreius motioned back the way Peter and I had come, and I groaned inwardly at the thought of the long walk back.

"Ok, thanks." Peter turned and the two of us walked away.

"Why couldn't we have found him before we walked all the way down here?" I asked, but I was smiling.

"It's just my luck." Peter grinned. I laughed slightly, thinking about my luck. Usually I had the worst luck of anyone. You could just ask my friends. I never won any contest unless it had to do with skill. Whenever luck was involved, you could always count me out. My luck changed, however, when I came to Narnia. Suddenly, everything seemed ten times better. As I looked over at Peter, I nodded to myself. My luck had indeed changed.


	27. Confessions

"What are you thinking about?" Peter broke into my thoughts.

"Nothing really." I shrugged.

"Oh." Peter sighed, and I could tell I kind of hurt his feelings by not telling him.

"Did Susan come talk to you today?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah, why?" Peter glanced at me.

"'Cause she said she went and talked to you about…our feelings for each other." I managed to say.

"Umm, yeah. She did." Peter nodded slowly.

"And she said that you didn't know what I…felt about you." This was hard for me. I was struggling to not just tell Peter to forget I brought the whole thing up.

"I…I said I didn't know if you liked me as more than a friend." Peter explained, and I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I…I do, Peter." I stopped, and we locked eyes.

"Yeah?" He swallowed hard.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And I…I have feelings for you too, Sam." Peter confessed, although Susan had already told me this. I smiled at Peter, and he grinned back.

"Do you think it's even possible to know what, what _love_ is after only knowing a person for a few days?" Peter said suddenly.

"I didn't think so. Until now. Maybe it's because of the prophecy. Did anyone tell you about the rest of it?" I asked.

"Yes. Mr. Beaver told me after we talked in the woods. When you were feeling lousy." Peter gave me a small smile, as we reached my tent. I quickly went inside and retrieved my swords, surprised to see Susan and Lucy gone, and left my bow and arrows on the bed. I exited the tent and rejoined Peter, slipping my swords on their sheath over my head.

"King Peter." Oreius's voice came from a few feet behind Peter and me, and we turned to see the centaur galloping closer.

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"We're almost to the field. Follow me." He walked off quickly, although still slow enough for Peter and me to keep up. Barely.


	28. Sword Training

"Ok, now. Peter, it's your turn." Oreius said about thirty minutes after we reached the field. The previous half-hour had been filled with basic sword drills and techniques for both Peter's single sword and my two swords.

Peter stepped forward, his sword raised.

"Now, parry!" Oreius yelled right as his sword swung down on top of Peter. Peter blocked the attack, and surprised the centaur and myself by counter-attacking.

"Very good." Oreius nodded. Peter stepped back beside me, and smiled when I whispered "Good job."

"Sam." Oreius called me by my real name, after Peter and I had insisted him to do that for both of us. I stepped forward, gripping my swords tightly but not to tightly. Oreius attacked the same he had done Peter, and I raised both swords in an 'X' to block his attack, and then side-stepped before another could come.

"Well thought-out." Oreius commented, nodding his approval. _Thought out?! More like a spur of the moment! _I smiled to myself as I walked back to join Peter.

"Ok. I think that's enough sword training today. You can both leave your weapons here. I'll make sure they are brought back to your tents." Oreius motioned to the ground and I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why?" Peter asked exactly what I was thinking.

"You two are going to run from here to that hill and back." Oreius pointed off into the distance at a hill.

"But that's a long way! What does that have to do with sword training?" I asked.

"You have to be in shape to fight in a battle. Running is a good way to ensure that you're fit." Oreius explained.

"Are we allowed to walk any?" Peter asked, looking back again at the distance we were to run.

"That's up to you. It's not a race, but you both have to complete the run in less than twenty-five minutes." Oreius shrugged like it was no big deal.

"But that's like four miles!" I gaped at the centaur.

"You'd better run quickly." Oreius gave me a wry smile. I met Peter's eyes and shook my head slowly.

"How am I supposed to run in a dress and in these sandals?" I asked.

"The dress had a loose skirt, it's no hindrance. As for the sandals, you can run barefoot if you wish." Oreius suggested. I sighed and removed my sandals, placing them next to my swords. Peter looked down at his boots, and took them off.

"Are you ready?" The centaur asked as we walked up next to him on the line he had drawn with his hoof.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered, getting down into running position with my left leg first.

"Go!" Oreius shouted and Peter and I were off. I didn't run fast, but I didn't go too slow either. Beside me Peter ran at about the same pace as I, maybe a bit faster. I breathed at a 2-2 rhythm, something my mother, a runner, had taught me.

A while later, about two miles, I approached the hill. A few feet in front of me, Peter reached out destination and turned to begin the run back. As he passed me, we gave each other a weary smile, and ran on.

On my way back to the camp, I got a really bad stitch in my side. I slowed to a brisk walk and raised my hands over my head, breathing deeply. After a few minutes, the stitch was gone and I reluctantly resumed my jog.

Exactly twenty-three minutes and forty-two seconds later (according to Oreius. How he got the exact time without a stopwatch, I'll never know), I passed the finish line, four paces behind Peter.

As I collapsed onto the green grass, Oreius walked over to stand by me and Peter, who was also lying down.

"Well done. You can return to your tents as soon as you feel ready. Return here tomorrow after breakfast for more sword drills. And Sam, you and Susan will come here tomorrow afternoon for an archery class." Oreius said, turning and walking back through the camp. I sighed, slowly sitting up.

"Well, that was something, wasn't it?" Peter asked as the two of us stood.

"I would say so." I nodded, my legs feeling rubbery.

"Here." Peter handed me my swords.

"Thanks." I slipped the sheath strap over my head as Peter fastened his belt that held his sword around his waist. Then we both put on our shoes, which we had taken off to run.

We slowly began the walk back to camp, not really saying much. As we reached out tents, Peter looked over at me.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said it as a question.

"Of course." I gave him a warm smile, which he returned quickly as we both headed into our separate tents. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	29. Getting Ready for Dinner

"So, did you ever find anyone to teach you how to shoot your bow?" Susan asked as soon as I walked back into the tent.

"No. Peter and I actually got a sword lesson from Oreius. And we had to run a freaking marathon." I sighed as I collapsed on my bed, next to my bow and arrows.

"Did you and Peter talk?" Susan raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, he knows now." I nodded, waving off any other questions that might come my way.

"What about you two? Where were you?" I changed the subject, much to Susan and Lucy's disappointment.

"We went on a walk in the woods. It was fun." Lucy replied.

"Oh, Susan. I forgot. Oreius said that you and I were supposed to meet him, or someone, at the training field, for an archery course. Tomorrow afternoon, I think." I said.

"Ok." Susan smiled.

"Oh, Sam! Guess what?" Lucy suddenly exclaimed. She must've forgotten something too, and had just now remembered.

"What?" I had no idea what could make this little girl so joyful.

"Aslan wants to have dinner with us tonight! Isn't that wonderful?" Lucy grinned.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"We'd better get cleaned up. Phoebus said we were to meet outside His tent in an hour, and she told us that about forty-five minutes ago." Susan said. I nodded, taking off my swords and laying them next to my bow and arrows on the bed. Susan had done the same on her bed with her horn and bow. Lucy's dagger and Fire-Flower juice lay in a neat pile on the floor.

As Susan and Lucy walked out, I reached into my pair of jeans, which were lying on the floor, and pulled out a penny. I turned it over, and saw the date: 1997. _Perfect. _I thought, and slipped the coin in one of my sandals, making sure the penny wouldn't fall out.

I scurried to catch up with Susan and Lucy, and we all walked outside the tent, where Phoebus had left a pitcher of water. Susan picked it up, and told Lucy to hold out her hands. Susan poured the water over her sister's hands, the young girl rubbing them to clean away the dirt and splashing some of the water on her face. I was next, and then I poured the water for Susan.

"Your Majesties. Patronus." We looked up to see the young male Elf that had led Peter to his tent.

"Yes?" Susan asked.

"If you'd follow me, please." He motioned and began to walk away. As we passed Peter's tent, the High King emerged, straightening his jerkin, and scampered to catch up with the four of us.

"Hello, Peter." Lucy smiled up at her big brother as we walked on.

"Hey, Lu." Peter ruffled Lucy's hair, causing her to giggle.

"Do you know where we're going?" Lucy asked, eager to be able to share the news with someone else.

"No. Where?" Peter winked at me over Lucy's head, and I smiled.

"We get to eat dinner with Aslan!" Lucy's eyes were glowing, as she continued skipping alongside next to us.

"Wow. Really?" Peter pretended to be shocked.

"Yes." Lucy nodded.

"That's wonderful." Peter sounded genuinely happy.

"It is." Lucy agreed, before scurrying over to walk beside Susan.

I smiled at Peter, and he shrugged back as if to say 'Why not humor her?' Everything this guy did just made me fall in love with him even more.


	30. Dinner With Aslan

A few minutes later, we reached Aslan's tent.

"If you'd wait here, please." The Elf said, before walking up to the tent. He said something, and a few minutes later, Aslan emerged. I wasn't sure if I should bow or not, but something inside me told me to.

As I bowed, the Pevensies did the same. They must've felt the same feeling I did.

"Welcome, Peter. It's nice to see you, Sam, Susan, and Lucy." Aslan greeted us, and we rose.

"We'll eat over here." Aslan walked towards a small table, which was about shin-high to me. The four of us humans sat down on the mat around the table, and Aslan sat nearby.

"Our meal, please, Telum." Aslan nodded at the Elf who had led us.

"His name means 'arrow'. I wonder if he'll teach us archery." Susan leaned over and whispered to me. I shrugged, and looked towards the Elf, who was now returning from a tent with a tray of food.

"I'm starving. Are you?" Peter asked quietly, his eyes widening when the plate of food was placed on the table.

"Oh, yeah." I nodded, my stomach growling.

"Help yourselves." Aslan nodded towards the food, and we all dug in like animals. I grabbed a few pieces of bread, some chicken, and, I was so hungry, that I even put a few mushrooms on my plate.

"Tea?" Telum's voice came from behind me.

"Oh, yes, please." I nodded, moving so that the Elf could reach my cup.

As he went around the table, pouring the others' tea, I began to eat. I tried to chew slowly, but I couldn't help myself. The food was just too good and my hunger was just too strong. Luckily, as I stopped gorging myself to take a sip of tea, I wasn't the only one eating this way. Peter, Lucy, and even Susan were stuffing their faces too.

After we had all gotten our fill, Telum came and took away our plates.

"Thank you, Aslan." Peter said, sighing with delight.

"It's my pleasure, Son of Adam." Aslan nodded with a smile.

"Do you have any word of our brother?" Susan asked.

"No, Susan. Not yet." Aslan replied sadly.

"How much longer will we have to wait?" Lucy's face was pitiful looking. I could tell she really missed Edmund.

"I don't know, dear one. Not too much longer, I'm sure." Aslan reassured the young girl.

"How are you going to get him back? The Witch won't just listen to you, will she?" I questioned.

"No, Sam, she won't. When the time for us to get Edmund back is here, the plan will be shown." Aslan answered. I nodded.

"Now, if you have any questions or need anything, now's the time to ask." Aslan smiled at the four of us.

"Who will be teaching Sam and me archery?" Susan asked.

"Telum." Aslan nodded towards the Elf.

"Tomorrow afternoon, Your Majesty." The Elf added.

"Of course." Susan smiled.

"Anything else?" Aslan looked around at us.

"I think that's all." Peter replied, after making sure no one was about to speak.

"Very well, then. I'll see you all soon." Aslan stood and began to walk away.

"'Bye, sir." Lucy called, waving, before she turned to face the rest of us.

"I really like Him. He's nice." She said, innocently, with a smile on her face. Susan, Peter, and I all laughed.


	31. Telling the Truth

"Would you care to take a walk, Sam?" Peter asked me as Susan and Lucy meandered off.

"Sure." I nodded. We walked through the camp, heading for the woods.

Once we reached them, Peter quickly located the path and we began our walk.

"You said you had a little brother at home?" Peter asked, as we strolled along.

"Yeah. He's about a year old. His name's Hugh." I replied, suddenly feeling a pang of sadness.

"Do you miss your family?" Peter held back a small branch so that it wouldn't slap me in the face.

"Yeah. I was really mean to my parents before I left. They sent me to stay with my uncle, and I was really mad." I confessed.

"I'm sorry." Peter said, and I could tell he really meant it.

"It's not your fault." I laughed.

"Let me ask you something." Peter looked at me suddenly.

"Ok, shoot." I replied.

"How is it that you care so much for Edmund, like he was your real brother, and you've only known him for a short amount of time?" Peter was really curious.

"I don't know, actually. I feel close to you, Susan, and Lucy too. I don't know if it's part of the prophecy or what, but I feel close enough to you four that I think I'd give my life for you all." I answered, and then realized what I had said. _I must be closer to them than I thought, if I was willing to give my _life _for them._

"See, that's what I don't understand. You're just…so nice. Caring. How?" Peter asked. I laughed.

"I'm not really that nice. You should see me at home. I'm awful to my family." I suddenly got quiet.

"I'm sure you're not _that _awful." Peter smiled and, to my surprise, reached down and took my hand in his. I felt my heart beat wildly, but I managed to give him a smile.

"Thanks." I said, swallowing.

For a few minutes we walked in silence, my hand in his. As we walked, I thought about what I needed to do. I knew what it was, and I knew I needed to do it soon. I took a deep breath, and turned to Peter.

"Peter, there's something I've been wanting to tell you, but I just…couldn't until now." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling. I struggled, knowing that I what I was about to say would wipe that smile off really quickly.

"I-I…I'm not from…I wasn't born in…I'm…I'm from the future." I finally managed to blurt out. Peter grinned.

"Really?" He asked, playing around like he would with Lucy.

"I'm serious, Peter." I didn't smile, and Peter stopped walking.

"What?" He let go of my hand and frowned, confused.

"I was born in 1993. About seventy years after you were born." I explained.

"Is this a joke?" Peter sounded frustrated.

"No, look." I reached down and pulled out the penny from my sandal. Peter looked at it suspiciously, before taking the coin and examining it.

"1997. Is it fake?" He asked.

"No. It was in my pocket when I came here." I shook my head. Peter was silent for what seemed like forever, staring at the coin.

"So you lied to me. To all of us." He said bitterly.

"No, I-" I began.

"You told me that your father was fighting in the war. You lied!" He stepped back from me.

"I said he was in France, I never said he was fighting in the war." I objected.

"You led me to believe that he was! How about everything else? I suppose you lied about all the other things too?" Peter raised his eyebrows, his face full of anger.

"No, I told you the tr-" I tried again to explain.

"How about your name? Is it even Sam?" He asked, his voice raised.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I can't believe this. All this time, and you never told me. Do Susan and Lucy know?" He glared at me.

"No, I wanted to tell you first." I said weakly.

"Yeah, I really appreciate it." He said sarcastically.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I would've told you earlier, but…" I trailed off.

"You know what, Sam? I don't even care. I'm-" He swallowed, and I saw a tear escape from one eye.

"I'm through." He muttered, throwing the penny down on the dirt by my foot. He turned on his heel, and stormed off. I watched him disappear in the trees, and as soon as I could see him no longer, I collapsed to the ground.

_I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not..._ I couldn't hold it in any longer. For the first time in years, yes _years_, I began to cry. Crumpled on the forest floor, in a world far away from my own, I sobbed my heart out.

_Why?_ I kept asking myself, but I didn't know what I was asking about. My life had forever changed. _Why?_


	32. Peter's Feelings

I stomped through the woods, biting my trembling lip and forcing myself to not cry.

_I can't believe it! Why didn't she tell me earlier? _I asked; full of anger towards this girl who I knew I still loved.

I tripped over a root and had to grab a tree to catch myself. I cursed loudly, and then kicked at the tree.

"What am I gonna do? I just can't…I don't know…" I kicked the tree one last time, before I leaned up against it, my forehead resting on the rough bark. I took deep breaths, trying as hard as I could to keep the tears back.

"I won't cry. I'm thirteen years old. About to become King of a country. I will not cry." I whispered, gritting my teeth. And I didn't cry, for a while. I just stood there, my teeth clenched and my eyes closed as I leaned against the tree. But then, for some odd reason, I suddenly looked up. Through the trees, I saw a bird flying. It looked like a hawk. And it had a reddish-brown tail.

"_Ok, favorite animal." Lucy said, as we walked along._

"_Red-Tailed Hawk." Sam answered._

And then I could hold it no longer. The tears streamed out, until the hawk was only a blurry, distant shape. I slid to the ground, and put my face in my hands.

_Why? _I asked myself over and over, hoping for an answer. The problem was: I had none.


	33. Aslan's Advice

After I had cried every drop of water that was in me, I stood to my feet and wiped my face off with my sleeve.

"Sam?" I heard a voice from nearby. A voice that could belong to no one other than Aslan.

"Yes?" I looked up, and saw Him standing there.

"What's the matter?" He asked, stepping forward. And right there, I spilled everything out to Him.

"And he's mad at you?" Aslan said as I finished my story.

"Yes." I sniffled.

"Have you tried talking to him?" He asked.

"Well, not really. I mean, I told him when I was from, but I haven't talked to him since then." I shook my head.

"Maybe you should." Aslan suggested, a knowing sound in his voice.

"Are you sure? What is he doesn't listen?" I objected.

"I believe he will. After all, he still has feelings for you, I am sure." Aslan nodded.

"Ok. Maybe I will go talk to him." I nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Aslan." I bowed slightly to Him.

"You are welcome, Sam." Aslan smiled at me. I waved and walked off, heading back towards the camp. _This had better work._ I thought.


	34. Making Up

I just wanted to mention again that I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for Sam. Also, there is a historical error in the story that I am aware of. The United States didn't join the war until 1941, but in the story Peter and Sam make it sound like the U.S. is already on the Allies side. I know this is incorrect, but for the sake of the story, I'm going to keep it that way. Anyways, please read and let me know if you have any suggestions! No flames, though, please. 

I walked slowly through the camp, rehearsing in my mind what I would say when I saw Peter.

When I finally reached his tent, I stopped in front of the flap, scuffing my feet on the ground.

"Here goes." I whispered, taking a deep breath and clearing my throat. Just as I reached to 'knock' on the flap, it opened and Peter walked out, mumbling to himself.

"Oh." I stepped back, startled.

"Sam?" He looked up, obviously surprised too.

"I was just going to, umm…" I stammered.

"I was coming to talk to you. I…" Peter replied, rubbing his forehead.

"Here, come inside." He finally managed to stop our babbling by ushering me into his tent. I obeyed, feeling nervous about what I had to say, and nervous that our relationship would never be the same again.

Once we had entered the tent, the flap closed behind us, we both stood there, uncomfortably.

"I guess, I…" I began.

"I really should apologize. I overreacted." Peter sighed.

"And I should apologize for not telling you the truth sooner." I added.

"I think the reason I…got so mad was because I…I wanted us to be able to…have a relationship. But if you're from the future, how is that possible?" Peter asked.

"We're both here, in Narnia at the same time." I pointed out.

"Yes, but if we were to ever go back. To the real world. It wouldn't…be possible." He tried desperately to explain, and somehow, I understood.

"I see." I nodded.

"So I wasn't really mad at you, I was mad at the whole situation. I was upset that we might not be able to be together." Peter sighed.

"We will, Peter. It was meant for us to. It's in the prophecy." I said.

"Yeah. You're right." Peter nodded, smiling slightly.

"So we're ok?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"Of course." Peter grinned.

As a returning smile spread across my face, Peter stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest.

"Thank you, Sam." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"For what?" I asked, my heart beating at the closeness of our bodies.

"For everything." He replied, hugging me even closer, to my delight.

"Peter?" Susan's voice came from outside the door.

"Umm, yeah?" Peter replied.

"Have you seen Sam? It's time to go to bed, and we can't find her." She began to open the flap. Peter and I stepped away from each other quickly.

"Yeah, Susan. I'm in here." I answered, moving towards the door as the girl stepped in.

"Oh." Susan seemed surprised, and then smiled.

"Well, let's go." She turned to walk out.

"Goodnight, Peter." I smiled back at him as I followed Susan out the door.

"'Night, Sam." He replied, waving slightly.

"Oh, and Sam?" He stopped me, touching my arm lightly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There's one thing I want to know." He continued.

"Ok." I expected something serious, and maybe hard to answer.

"Do the Allies win the war?" He asked. I burst out laughing, and then composed myself.

"Of course." I nodded, smiling.

"Excellent." He grinned.

"Sam!" Susan stuck her head back in the tent.

"Sorry. I'm coming." I replied quickly, turning and walking back out.

"I'll see you, then." Peter called out, still smiling.


	35. The Moon?

"So, what were you two doing?" Susan asked as we walked next door.

"Talking. In fact, I have something I need to tell you and Lucy." I remembered, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Ok." Susan and I walked into our tent, and I saw Lucy already changed into some sort of a nightgown, a blue one.

"Hello, Sam. Where were you?" Lucy smiled at me as I walked in.

"Talking to Peter." I replied, and then looked curiously at the clothes she wore.

"Where did you get that?" I changed the subject before anything else about Peter and I could be mentioned.

"Phoebus left them. Yours is on your bed." Lucy pointed towards a gown, a light yellow, which was laid on my bed. I walked over to the bed and, as Susan changed nearby, slipped off my dress and underdress. I quickly pulled the nightgown on over my head, surprised at how soft the material felt. I then laid my dress and underdress out neatly on the floor, beside my pile of American clothes and my weapons. As for my sandals, I set them beside my dress, keeping the penny in my hand.

"You said you wanted to tell us something?" Susan asked as she slid beneath her covers. I nodded, sitting on my bed on top of the blankets.

"I'm not from the 1940's. I was born in 1993. I'm from the future." I said, sighing.

"The future?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You're kidding, right?" Susan asked, eyeing me warily.

"No. Look." I handed the penny to her, and she suspiciously inspected it.

"It's not real. There's no way you're from the future. It's impossible." Susan objected, handing the coin to the eager Lucy.

"Do you really think she would lie, Su? This is real." Lucy held up the coin, her eyes wide.

"Yes, it is." I nodded.

"But, you can't be from the future. How would you…?" Susan trailed off, confused.

"Look at it this way: If we can all make it into a whole different world, why couldn't I be able to travel back in time?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I guess it makes sense. Kind of." Susan said slowly, like she didn't want to believe.

"I think that's the coolest thing ever!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What's it like in 1993?" She asked.

"Well, it's actually 2006, now." I explained.

"Oh. Do you have flying cars?" Lucy seemed excited.

"No." I shook my head.

"But we do have space shuttles. People go up into space all the time, now. Men and woman have walked on the moon." I added, seeing Lucy's face fall when she heard that there were no flying cars, but then brighten at the mention of the moon.

"The moon! Really?" Susan and Lucy exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. First man, Neil Armstrong, walked on the moon in…" I racked my brain.

"1969, I think." I said.

"Wow." Lucy's eyes grew wide again.

"You're not making this up, are you?" Susan said, more as a statement than a question.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Hey, Sam." Lucy spoke up.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at her.

"Can I keep the coin?" She begged me with her eyes.

"Sure." I shrugged, chuckling.


	36. Deutscher, Deutscher

The next morning, the three of us awoke and got dressed for the day. Phoebus came in and did our hair again, and also told us of the table nearby that we were to eat breakfast at.

"You guys ready?" I asked, looking towards Susan and Lucy, after the Elf had left.

"Let's go." Lucy skipped out the door, heading for the table that Phoebus had told us about

Once we reached the small table, we sat down around it and looked at the food placed on top.

"Can we eat, Su?" Lucy looked up at her sister.

"We should wait on Peter, but you know how long it takes him to get up." Susan shrugged and reached for a piece of toast. I took an apple and some toast, and ate slowly, looking towards Peter's tent.

"Don't worry, Sam. He'll be out eventually. Trust me; he won't miss that sword training." Susan nudged me with a smile.

"What? Oh, yeah. I don't care." I tried to act nonchalant, turning back towards the table and continuing eating.

"Susan, how much do you think this coin would be worth? Back at home." Lucy was still looking at the penny as if it were the coolest thing she had ever seen. I guess a coin from the future _would_ be pretty sweet.

"I'm not sure you could sell that, Lucy. It would be regarded as a fake." Susan said, biting into her toast.

"And, if we do ever get back, I would think you'd want to keep it, to remember Sam by." Susan added.

"Of course. I'm not _really _going to sell it." Lucy nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go see if Peter's up." I stood, swallowing my last bite of food.

"Ok." Susan shrugged, smiling.

I walked trough the camp, back towards our tents.

When I reached Peter's door, I could hear him moving about inside. I was about to ask him if I could come in, when I heard a sound. It was Peter. Singing. Well, actually. I leaned closer to the tent flap to hear better.

"_Deutscher, Deutscher, uber alles,_ in the Sands outside Tobruk, saw a Jerry acting wary, thought I'd go and take a look. He was sitting, pants down," Peter coughed at this point, and I figured there was a word he didn't want to speak. I had a notion that it rhymed with 'sitting'.

"Down a little shady pass. Put a trifle up my rifle, aimed, and shot him up the a-" Peter was interrupted.

"Peter Pevensie!" I burst into his room, glad to see that he was fully dressed.

"What were you about to say?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"I wasn't going to say…" Peter whirled around, and then sighed when he say me.

"Oh, Sam. I thought you were Susan. She'd tell Mum and then I'd be dead." He grinned sheepishly. I laughed.

"It's fine. I won't tell her. What song was that?" I asked, watching Peter put on his boots.

"_Deutscher, Deutscher_. It's sung to the tune of the German national anthem." Peter answered.

"Cool. How do you know it?" I walked over and sat down next to him on the side of his bed.

"Our soldiers sing it. The British. My dad taught it to me before he went to France." Peter replied, finishing his last boot and looking over at me.

"Did your dad ever really fight in a war?" He asked.

"Yeah. He flew for the Air Force in Desert Storm." I nodded.

"Desert Storm?" Peter frowned, confused.

"Oh, right." I realized that he was from 1940.

"Who was in it? Was Britain?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. We fought Iraq and some other Arab countries in the Middle East." I nodded.

"Oh. And we won?" Peter smiled.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Good." Peter mumbled. A moment of silence passed through the tent, before Peter finally stood.

"I guess we'd better go find Oreius and start our sword training." He suggested, picking up his sword and fastening the belt around his waist.

"Of course." I nodded, tapping my swords that were already on my back in their sheath.

"Let's go." Peter held the flap open for me, and we walked out.


	37. The Best Bath Ever

"You both did fairly well today. Do you think that you could come back later today, King Peter?" Oreius asked as an exhausted Peter and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Just Peter, Oreius. What time would I come?" Peter replied.

"After lunch. When Patronus and Queen Susan are at their archery lesson. I thought I could give you a lesson on using your shield." Oreius explained.

"Yeah, that would be fine." Peter nodded. Oreius bowed his head at us, and turned to walk off back towards the camp.

"Well, I'm going to go get cleaned up before lunch." Peter sighed and stood up.

"Same here." I stood, brushing off my dress.

We walked back into the camp, talking about…well…nothing, really. But just talking to Peter was good enough.

"Oh, Phoebus." I stopped the Elf as we passed her.

"Yes, Patronus?" She faced me.

"It's Sam. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew a spot I could wash off? Bathe?" I asked.

"Of course." The Elf nodded.

"I'll show you now, if you want." She added.

"Umm, ok. But I think I'll see if Susan and Lucy want to come too." I said.

"They're in the tent." Phoebus told me.

"Great. If you're not busy…" I motioned for her to follow me. She did.

When the three of us reached the tents, I gave Peter a smile, which he returned, and Phoebus and I went in us girls' tent.

"Susan, would you and Lucy like to bathe? Phoebus said she'd take us to a place." I took my swords off my back and laid them beside my bow.

"Sure." Susan shrugged, and turned to Lucy.

"Lu?" She asked.

"Yes." Lucy nodded, smiling.

"If you'll follow me." Phoebus turned and walked out of the tent, the three of us trailing behind her like ducklings.

A while later, after she had led us through the woods to a stream, we stood in the cold water with our shoes off and big smiles on our faces.

"Here is a bar of soap. I'll go ahead and go back now, if Your Majesties and Patronus need nothing else." Phoebus stood to the side.

"We're fine. Thank you, Phoebus." Susan took the soap and smiled at the Elf, who bowed and then walked off.

"This feels so good." Lucy rubbed some of the water on her face.

"Should we take off our dresses?" Susan asked, looking around nervously.

"I guess. We could leave our under dresses on. Then if we get them wet they'll dry really quickly, because they're thin." I pointed out.

"Ok." Susan nodded, and we all moved to the side of the stream.

After we had helped each other unbutton the dresses, and taken them off, we walked back into the water.

"Oh!" Lucy slipped and fell into the water. The sight of her sitting there, her face red and the water swirling around her, was almost comical. I chuckled, and then began to laugh. Beside me, Susan did the same and, after a moment, Lucy even broke into giggles.

"Here, Lu." I offered her my hand, and pulled her back up.

"That actually felt good. You should try it, Sam." Lucy grinned.

"Ok, then." I laughed and plopped down. It _did_ feel good. Susan and Lucy smiled, and then sat beside me in the water.

We scrubbed our bodies with the soap, and let the water flow through our hair. That little bath in the stream was probably the most refreshing bath I've ever taken. Better than any high-powered shower or Jacuzzi with fragrant shampoos and conditioners.

After we were rinsed and feeling cleaner than we had in a long time, we laid out on a large rock in the sun on the water's edge.

"Tell me more about 2006." Lucy said, as the sun began to dry our clothes.

"Well, we have a lot of technology. No flying cars or anything, but we have these things called cell phones. They're basically small, portable telephones that you take with you." I said, closing my eyes as the warmth of the sun reached me.

"Portable phones? With no cords?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Wow." Lucy murmured.

"What about Britain? Does it recover after the war?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. Now it's ok." I replied, lazily.

"Good." Susan said.

"And Germany?" Lucy asked.

"I guess we're friendly with them, now. They're fine. Hitler's dead." I shrugged.

"Oh." Lucy nodded slowly.

After a while, I realized that our under dresses were dry, and that if we didn't hurry back to camp, we'd miss lunch.

"Come on." I sat up and told Susan and Lucy my realization.

"You help Lucy put her dress on while I help you." Susan suggested, and I did as she said. Once Lucy and I were all buttoned up, I quickly helped Susan. After I buttoned her dress, and we all put on our sandals, we looked around to make sure we hadn't forgotten anything.

"There. Let's go." I grabbed the bar of soap and we took off through the woods.

As we came into the camp, I noticed Peter sitting at the table, leaning back and looking as if he were waiting for someone. Us.


	38. Thankfulness

"It's about time." He grinned as the three of us ran up and sat down around the table.

"We were bathing in the stream." Lucy explained.

"So I figured." Peter smiled.

"Umm, Telum?" Peter called out, leaning back and trying to look around a tent.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" The Elf appeared.

"I think we're ready to eat, now." Peter nodded towards Susan, Lucy, and I. The Elf smiled and disappeared around the tent. When he came walking back towards us, he was carrying a tray of food. Where he got it, I'll never know.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked as he sat the tray down and reached for a teapot. The Pevensies all nodded, but I, being an American Southerner, shook my head.

"Water please." I smiled. Telum poured us all our drinks and, after making sure we didn't need anything else, disappeared.

"Would you like some bread, Lu?" Peter asked, passing the plate around the table.

"Yes." Lucy took a piece and handed the plate to me.

After we had all gotten what we wanted to eat (I got some bread, eggs, and chicken), Peter spoke up.

"We really ought to say the blessing." He pointed out.

"You're right." I agreed.

"Let's go around the table and each say something we're thankful for, besides the food." Lucy suggested, grinning. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Ok." Peter nodded.

"Ed would sure hate this." Susan commented. Lucy ignored her, and raised her hand.

"I'll go first." The young girl volunteered.

"Go ahead." I smiled.

"I'm thankful for…for Aslan." She grinned. The rest of us nodded our agreement.

"I'm thankful for our safety, so far." Susan took her turn.

"I'm thankful that Edmund is still alive. That the White Witch hasn't killed him." Peter said. I briefly wondered how he knew this, but I didn't want to ruin his hopes. Susan glanced my way, and I could tell that she was wondering the same thing.

"I'm thankful for…being able to meet all of you guys." I smiled at the three, who smiled too.

"Yeah." Peter grinned.

"Now, let's say the _actual_ blessing." Lucy said.

"Ok, Lu. You say it." Peter nodded at his sister.

"Everyone bow their heads." Lucy said, as she did so. We all obeyed.

"Dear Jesus, we ask that you bless this food and help it to nou…nour…" Lucy stumbled over the word.

"Nourish." Peter quietly supplied.

"Nourish our bodies so that they can better serve You. Amen." We all looked up, and I smiled at Lucy's seriousness of the prayer.

"Amen." I repeated.

"Now we eat!" Lucy exclaimed, reaching for a piece of bread.


	39. Archery Lesson

"We should go ahead and go, Susan. Telum will be waiting on us." I stood to my feet about thirty minutes later, brushing off a few bread crumbs from my dress.

"Yeah." Susan stood also, taking one last sip of tea.

"Can I come and watch you?" Lucy asked, begging me with her eyes.

"I suppose, since Peter's going to be with Oreius." Susan shrugged.

"C'mon." I motioned for them to follow me, waved at Peter, and walked off.

"My bow and arrows are in the tent." Susan said as we walked away.

"Yeah, mine too." I nodded, pointing ahead towards the tent.

We entered quickly, and found our weapons. I slipped my quiver over my shoulder, making sure that the bow and the arrows were all in place.

"You ready?" I looked over at Susan.

"Yes. Let's go." She led the way out of the tent.

A while later, we reached the training field, where Telum stood beside a line of targets.

"Good day, Your Majesties, Patronus." Telum bowed, and I think I saw a blush on Susan's face.

"Hello, Telum." Susan said. The Elf smiled at her, and then looked towards me.

"Aslan says you have shot with a bow before." He said it more as a question.

"Yes. But my bow was about the size of Susan's. Not this big." I nodded towards Susan's bow and then held up my own.

"Don't worry. You will find the strength." Telum said, shrugging.

"And you, My Queen." The young Elf raised his eyebrows at Susan.

"No, never." She shook her head.

"Not a problem." He shrugged again, and I found myself grinning at his unperturbed attitude.

"Now, if you two would first just stand over here." The Elf motioned for Susan and me to step about ten yards away from a target, while Lucy moved off to the side to sit and watch.

"First, you'll need to learn the proper stance." Telum said, speaking mainly to Susan since I was already familiar with this technique.

"Pretend there is a straight line, pointing all the way to the target." Telum pointed with his hand.

"Ok." Susan nodded.

"Place your feet about shoulder's width apart, lining your toes up exactly on the imaginary line." Telum demonstrated with his own body. Susan and I followed directions.

"Good. Now go ahead and get an arrow." Telum held up his own arrow as Susan and I reached over our heads to grab an arrow out of our quivers.

"Put the nock up against the string." Telum did so, as did we.

"Excellent. Next is how to hold your firing hand. You are both right handed, correct?" He looked at us suddenly.

"Yes." We both nodded.

"Then your right hand is your firing hand." He held up his own right hand.

"Now, place your fingers in such a way, that you hold the string with your index finger above the nock and middle and ring finger under the nock." Telum showed us this step with his own bow.

"I put my index finger above the nock and my middle finger blow. I don't use my ring finger." I said, suddenly wondering if I had been wrong my whole life.

"That's perfectly fine, Patronus. Using all three fingers is just easier." Telum assured me.

"When you hold the string, hook it between your first and second joint of your fingers. Make sure to maintain a deep hook." Telum advised.

"Like this?" Susan asked, holding up her hand and the bow.

"Exactly." Telum nodded.

"Next is your left hand; your bow hand." Telum held up his left hand.

"Wrap your hand around the bow so that the back of your hand makes an angle of 45 degrees. Relax your fingers." Telum, once again, demonstrated the step.

"Good. Now your bow arm is your left arm. Raise the bow so that your bow arm is shoulder height. Make sure that the elbow of the arm is turned away from the string." Telum corrected my elbow, and I grinned sheepishly. _So much for being a champion archer._ I thought.

"Ok, now for drawing. Stand up as straight as you can. When I tell you to draw, do it along the bow arm in a straight horizontal line to the anchor point. The anchor point is this." Telum kicked at the ground directly between Susan's feet.

"Also, draw with your back muscles, keeping your shoulders as low as possible." He added.

"Ok, now draw." He said, watching us closely. I pulled back with my back muscles, just as he had said, and was very surprised to find that I could draw the bow as easy, if not easier, than I could my bow at home.

"That's easy!" I exclaimed, letting the bow relax by releasing my draw.

"Yes, I told you it would be." Telum shrugged.

"But…how?" I was baffled.

"Father Christmas gave you this bow, no?" The Elf asked.

"Yes." I nodded slowly.

"Exactly." The Elf dropped the point, which made me ponder what he had said.

"What's next?" Susan, who had also relaxed her bow, asked.

"Anchoring after you draw." Telum replied.

"When you pull back, your string should touch the middle of your chin, with your index finger placed under your chin." Telum quickly demonstrated.

"Try it." He said. Susan and I obeyed and, once again, I found my bow to be amazingly easy to draw.

"Remember to keep your teeth together while you do this." Telum added.

"Ok, relax." He tapped Susan's arm and we released our draws.

"Holding your draw. Your bow hand, draw hand, and elbow should form a straight line. And still keep your shoulders low and your back muscles under tension." Telum explained. Susan and I followed his directions, held the draw for a few seconds, and then released the tension, without letting the arrow go.

"Aiming is next." Telum said.

"Close your left eye, aim with your right. Aim a bit above the target." He said. Susan and I obeyed, and held the pose for a few seconds before relaxing.

"How do I know if I'm aiming correctly? I mean, there's no sights or anything." Susan asked.

"It's instinctive. It will soon become very easy and natural for you." Telum guaranteed her.

"Ok." Susan nodded.

"Now for what you've been waiting for: Firing." Telum smiled when he saw Susan and I grin at each other.

"When you get ready to fire, relax your fingers of your right hand, and the arrow will slip out. After you fire, your right hand should be relaxed and near or behind your ear. _Always_ remember to keep aiming until after your arrow hits the target." Telum instructed.

"Ok, now. Do you think you can remember everything?" He asked.

"Yeah." Susan and I nodded.

"All right. Patronus, you go first." He motioned for me to step forward, so that he and Susan were safely behind me.

"Ok." I breathed out and got into the correct stance. As I nocked my arrow, I was aware of Telum's eyes attentively watching my every move.

"I took a deep breath and raised my bow into firing position. I drew back and aimed.

"Like an eagle, my arrow will fly." I whispered; a habit that began when I started archery three years ago. I released the arrow, and watched it as it flew through the air, straight into the target.

"Excellent!" Telum exclaimed, but I frowned.

"That's way too far off." I shook my head, trying to calculate the distance from the bull's-eye to the spot where my arrow hit.

"Don't worry. With some more practice you'll be hitting the center ever time." Telum said, and then looked towards Susan.

"Your turn." He smiled.

I stepped back and watched as Susan went through the steps we had just gone over. When she raised her bow to fire, I noticed a glimpse of natural talent in the way she gracefully lifted it. She released her arrow, and I gasped as it came only a few inches farther away from the center than mine.

"Wow! You're good!" I exclaimed.

"That's even father off than yours." She sighed.

"But I've been doing archery for three years. You obviously have natural talent." I shook my head, almost envious of Susan.

"She's right, Your Majesty. Many practice for years to get a shot like that one." Telum smiled shyly at Susan, who smiled back.

"Thanks." She looked at both of us.

"That was so awesome!" Lucy ran over to us.

"Oh, hey, Lu." I had completely forgotten about the little girl.

"Do you think I could learn?" She looked up at Telum.

"We'll have to ask Aslan about that." Telum chuckled.


	40. You Need a Bath

An hour or two later, after Susan and I had fired all of our arrows at targets, Telum raised a hand.

"That's enough for today. I'll go retrieve your arrows." He volunteered, walking towards the targets and beginning to carefully remove all of my arrows.

"Here you are, Patronus." He handed me the bunch of arrows, and then moved on to get Susan's.

"Thank you." She said as he handed them to her.

"Should we come back at the same time tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. After lunch." Telum nodded.

"Oh, and Patronus?" He stopped me.

"Here's an armguard, for when you are going to do a lot of shooting." He handed me a brown, leather armguard, which had a series of loops that hooked around small metal buttons.

"And for you, Your Majesty." Telum handed a similar one to Susan, but the leather was a lighter color.

"Thanks, Telum." I ran my hand over the smooth leather.

"My pleasure." He bowed at Susan, Lucy, and I.

"Now, we really ought to be getting back to camp. I'm sure Aslan will want to have a word with you before dinner." Telum turned and we all began to walk back towards the camp.

"Look! It's Peter!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing down the field to where Peter was blocking Orieus' sword attack with his shield.

"Oh, yeah." I had completely forgotten that the archery course was right next to the sword training field.

"He'll probably be done in a second, if you want to wait on him." Telum said, eyeing me with a smile.

"Ok." I nodded.

"We'll be waiting for you back at camp." Susan called out as the three of them walked away. I waved, and then turned to face Peter, who was about 1000 yards away.

After a few more minutes, Orieus put his sword in his sheath and bowed to Peter, saying something that I couldn't hear.

"Sam!" Peter smiled at me and began to walk closer as he sheathed his sword.

"Hey." I said, once he had reached me.

"I saw you and Susan firing your bows. You did well." He complimented.

"Thanks. You did too." I nodded towards his sword.

"I need a bit more practice with this thing, that's certain." Peter chuckled as he held up the silver shield.

"Peter, what you need is a bath!" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing how dirty he was.

"Hey!" Peter protested as I stepped forward and brushed his sweaty hair back from his forehead.

"You're filthy!" I wiped a finger across his forehead and showed his the dirt that was now on my finger.

"I can't help it." He shrugged, grinning.

"You _can_ go to the stream and bathe." I retorted with a smile.

"True." Peter said.

"Then go do it. Before dinner." I playfully turned him around and began to push him in the direction of the stream.

"Ok, ok." He stepped to the side, so that I wasn't pushing him.

"I have to get some soap first." He pointed out.

"I'll go with you." I said, wanting to make sure he didn't try and get out of his bath.

We walked towards the camp, looking for either Telum or Phoebus.

"There." I pointed towards the boy Elf, who was talking with Susan.

"Telum!" Peter called out as we walked closer.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Telum turned and bowed slightly.

"Do you think you could get me some soap? Sam here says I need to bathe." Peter grinned at me.

"Of course, My King." Telum nodded and scurried off.

"She's right, Peter. You're disgusting!" Susan touched Peter's cheek and cringed.

"You would be too, if you hadn't bathed in a week." Peter protested.

"I know. That's why you have to bathe now." Susan sighed, as if she were talking to Lucy.

"Fine. Whenever Telum brings me the soap." Peter looked around for the Elf.

"Here, Your Majesty." Telum suddenly appeared from behind a tent, and handed Peter a small bar of soap.

"Thank you." Peter took the bar and looked up at me.

"I'll go and get clean now." He wryly grinned and turned to walk towards the stream.

"I'm glad he's getting a bath. He was beginning to smell." Lucy wrinkled her nose, and we all laughed.


	41. Aslan's News

"Do I smell better, Sam?" Peter asked a while later, after he had returned from the stream.

"A lot better." I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad." He rolled his eyes with a crooked grin.

"Aslan wants to speak with you, Your Majesties, and with you, Patronus." Phoebus approached the four of us.

"Ok. Outside his tent?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Phoebus nodded.

We all walked towards Aslan's tent, wondering what he wanted to tell us.

"Greetings, Son of Adam. Welcome, Daughters of Eve." Aslan greeted us, and we all bowed.

"Phoebus said you wanted to see us, sir." Peter said.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that I have news of your brother." Aslan nodded. The three Pevensies whipped their heads to face Aslan, and we were all quiet as we waited for the news.

"One of my scouts reported seeing your brother and the Witch nearby, by the river. Edmund appears to be fine, but he is definitely with the Witch against his will, now." Aslan said. Peter breathed a sigh of relief, and I smiled slightly when I heard that Edmund was against his will.

"So you think he's…done betraying us, sir?" I asked.

"I believe so, Sam. I think Edmund has finally realized his mistake." Aslan nodded.

"When will we see him again, Aslan?" Lucy looked up at the Lion.

"I don't know, dear one, but it appears that the time will be soon." Aslan replied, speaking in a riddle, sort of.

"Now, I must be going, and you all should get something to eat." Aslan smiled at us and turned to walk away.

"'Bye, Aslan!" Lucy called out, and the rest of us waved.

"I think it's dinner time, now that I'm all clean." Peter grinned at me, but I just pretended to ignore him, the corners of my mouth twitching.

"Of course. You have to be clean to eat in Narnia." Lucy nodded, her face serious.

"Exactly." I agreed, laughing.


	42. Never

"Would you please pass the rolls, Sam?" Susan asked, as we sat around the table a while later.

"Sure." I handed the basket to Peter, who passed it on to Susan.

"So, what are we going to do after dinner?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think we have anything planned." Peter shrugged.

"Telum was going to work a bit more on archery with me, just so I can get closer to Sam." Susan said, almost shyly.

"That's good." I nodded, but I sensed that Susan wasn't telling the truth.

"I wanted to just walk around the camp." Lucy said, taking a sip of tea.

"Peter and I will go with you." I volunteered, not even bothering to ask Peter if he minded.

"We will?" Peter raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Ok, then. I guess we will." He shrugged, still smiling.

About twenty minutes later, we stood and began our walk.

"See you later, Su." I waved over my shoulder as I followed Lucy and Peter.

"That's where Orieus lives." Lucy pointed to a tent as we passed.

"Do you think Susan lied to us?" Peter asked quietly as we fell behind Lucy.

"I don't know. I kinda had that feeling." I nodded.

"Why would she?" He frowned, confused.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged, trying to think of a good reason.

"Your Majesties, Patronus." We looked up and saw Phoebus bowing slightly.

"Hello, Phoebus." Lucy greeted the Elf, who leaned towards the young girl and said something quietly.

"Of course!" Lucy's eyes lit up and she nodded, before turning to face Peter and me.

"I'm going to go with Phoebus. She wants to show me something." Lucy motioned towards the Elf.

"Ok." Peter nodded, looking very confused. I looked over at him as Lucy and the Elf disappeared behind a tent.

"I wonder where they're going." I said.

"Well, would you like to continue our walk?" He asked, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Sure." I nodded.

We strolled on through the camp, commenting on various things every now and then.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Peter asked as we reached the edge of the camp.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Do you think we'll ever leave Narnia? I mean, actually go back to the real world?" He looked over at me.

"I…I'm not sure, Peter." I didn't really have a good answer.

"Do you want to?" He asked, cocking his head as he waited for my answer.

"I miss my family. A lot, actually." I said, suddenly feeling a wave of homesickness washing over me.

"But I'd give anything to be able to stay in Narnia, with you, forever." I smiled up at him.

"Me too." He breathed a sigh of what seemed to be relief and, to my surprise, suddenly leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I hope we never go home." He whispered, hugging me close.

"Never." I repeated, breathing in his rich fragrance.


	43. Susan's Secret

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sam." Peter waved goodbye to me as I entered my tent later that night.

As I looked around the tent, after lighting a candle, I saw Susan's bow and arrows lying on her bed. But neither Susan nor Lucy were anywhere in sight.

"Practicing archery with Telum, huh. Really?" I raised my eyebrows at the bow, and stuck my head outside the tent. And who should I see coming but the future Queen of Narnia and her Elf friend themselves. I opened my mouth to say something, but then had a better idea. I shut the tent flap quickly, and sat silently on my bed.

"Thank you, Telum. I had a wonderful time." I heard Susan's voice come from outside the tent.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty." Telum replied.

"How many times do I have to remind you? Please call me Susan." I heard her laugh.

"Of course, Your-…Susan." I could almost picture the sheepish look on the Elf's face.

"Well, I should probably be getting to bed." I saw Susan's hand begin to push the flap open.

"Goodnight, Susan." Telum remembered to call her by her name.

"Goodnight, Telum." Susan appeared in the tent, smiling to herself.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I stood up and walked towards Susan, who had a look of complete surprise on her face.

"I-" She began.

"Archery practice, are we?" I grinned when she blushed.

"Telum and I just took a walk, that's all." Susan said, and I could tell she was not lying this time.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place? I wouldn't have cared." I asked.

"I didn't want Peter to know. He'd make such a big deal out of it." She sighed.

"Why?" I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know. He's a big brother. They're supposed to do things like that, I guess." She shrugged.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him." I offered her a friendly smile, which she returned hesitantly.

"Promise?" She sounded doubtful.

"Yep. As far as I'm concerned, you just went out and put a few hours in on your bow." I shrugged. Whether or not Susan actually understood what I meant, she did smile and nod.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" We looked up and saw Lucy standing in the doorway.

"I was telling Susan that if you draw your bow with your back muscles, it's a lot easier." I lied, giving Susan a 'You owe me one' look.

"Oh." Lucy walked into the tent.

"Where'd you go with Phoebus?" I asked, still curious about their little 'adventure'.

"She took me to see a dryad." Lucy said proudly.

"A dryad?" I repeated.

"They…they're actually quite hard to explain." Lucy frowned to herself, thinking.

"I guess they come out of trees. Like spirits, maybe. But they're like people, well, no actually they're not. They're made up of flowers, kind of." Lucy gave a conflicting and confusing answer, so I just pretended to understand.

"Oh, wow. That's neat." I gave a fake smile and nudged Susan in the side.

"What? Oh, yeah. Awesome." Susan nodded, but it looked even faker than my performance. Lucy didn't notice and suddenly yawned.

"I'm tired." She said, turning her back to take off her dress and slipping her nightgown on, before crawling into bed.

"Goodnight, Su. Night, Sam." She mumbled, and blew out the candle. The tent suddenly became dark. Susan and I met each other's eyes, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I guess it's bedtime." We laughed, and Lucy slept on.


	44. Walk Around With Telum

"Hurry up, Sam. Peter's going to be angry." Susan rushed me as I sat down for Phoebus to fix my hair. I frowned at the girl, giving her a look that said 'I can't really control how fast Phoebus does my hair.'

"Well, if you hadn't wasted all that time wiping off your bow, then you could've had your hair done earlier. Isn't that right, Phoebus?" Susan turned to look at the Elf.

"Of course, Your Majesty." She murmured, but I could tell she didn't really mean it. I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"At least I wake up when I'm told to." I raised my eyebrows at Susan, who shrugged.

"So." She retorted lamely. I laughed quietly.

"There you go, Patronus." The Elf stood and turned to face me.

"Beautiful. Now off you go." She waved the three of us out the door, and I had just enough time to grab my swords from beside my bed before I exited.

"C'mon, Sam!" Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me to walk beside her and Susan.

"Why is it that you three are always late for meals?" Peter asked with a smile as we approached him.

"Why is it that you always ask so many questions?" I smiled as we all sat down. Peter grinned and shook his head.

"The food is already served?" Lucy raised her eyebrows at the toast, eggs, and apples on the table.

"Yeah, I got tired of waiting so I just told Telum to go ahead and serve the food." Peter nodded.

"Did you already eat?" Susan asked.

"No, I decided I'd just wait for you." Peter gave a mock sign, like he was starving of hunger or something.

"Well, then, let's eat." Lucy reached for some food, and the rest of us did the same.

A few minutes later, after we said the prayer (I said it this time), I took a bite of the scrambled eggs.

"These are pretty good." I commented, ignoring the memory that tried to creep into my mind. The memory of my mom's eggs on Saturday mornings.

"Yeah. They would've been better warm, though." Peter teased, dodging my right hook that I swung playfully at him.

"I think I'm going to visit the Beavers today." Lucy said suddenly, looking thoughtfully at her food. I looked up, suddenly remembering the kind creatures that had led us here. I had completely forgotten about the two of them.

"Oh, yeah." I could tell Peter must've forgotten too, by his tone of voice.

"I wonder where they've been this whole time. I don't think I've seen them even once." He continued.

"Me neither." I agreed.

"Lucy and I saw them when we were going on our walk. They have a small tent near the other animals'." Susan said.

"Hmm. When are you gonna go, Lucy?" I asked.

"Probably after breakfast." She replied.

"Oh." I dismissed my further question.

"Why? Did you want to come?" Lucy looked at me.

"Well, I guess, but I have sword training." I shrugged.

"I can wait until after lunch…no wait, you have archery. I could go after supper." Lucy volunteered.

"No, it's fine, Lu. Thanks, but I don't want to ruin your plans. Just tell 'em I said hi." I smiled at the girl.

"Ok." She took a bite out of her toast and looked over at Susan.

"You don't have anything after breakfast, right? Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Umm, I was just gonna…walk around. Tell them I said hello, though, ok?" Susan avoided Lucy's eyes, but she managed a small smile.

"Sure." Lucy eyes her sister suspiciously, and I saw Peter do the same. I raised my eyebrows at Susan, who gave me a piercing look. _Walk around. Sure, walk around with Telum. _ I grinned to myself.


	45. Invitation to Lunch

"No." Oreius said for about the fiftieth time that morning. He lowered his sword and walked closer to me.

"Don't block with both blades on a strike like that. Always leave one sword open so you can attack." H sighed, having already told me this quite a few times.

"Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly.

"It's fine, Patronus. Just try to pay attention, all right?" Oreius looked at me, and smiled when I nodded.

"Good. Let's try that again." He raised his sword and went through the technique for the millionth time.

"Great!" The centaur exclaimed, as I did as he had told me.

"Finally." Peter teased from the sidelines. I shot him a look, but I smiled to myself.

"Ok, that should be enough for today. Patronus, you can go ahead and run. I'll finish up with King Peter here, and he'll join you." Oreius motioned for Peter to come forward, and I walked over to what had become our unofficial 'starting line'.

As Oreius spoke to Peter, I slipped off my sandals, put my swords in their sheath, and laid everything on the ground. I glanced back over my shoulder, seeing Oreius demonstrate something to Peter.

"I'm starting now, Oreius." I called out.

"Ok." The centaur didn't even look up as he nodded. I took a deep breath, and began to jog.

About Twenty minutes later, I collapsed on the other side of the starting line.

"Excellent, Patronus. You improved your time from the first day by three minutes and thirty-one seconds." He congratulated me. I managed a grin, shaking my head at this guy's precision of time.

A few minutes later, Peter finished. He too had improved his time greatly.

"You both did very well today. I'll see you, Patronus, tomorrow, and I'll see you, King Peter, after lunch." The centaur bowed and then walked off.

"I guess we'd better go back now. Maybe we can find Lucy and see the Beavers, if we have time." I stood, pulling Peter to his feet and ignoring his groans of protest.

"C'mon, Peter. You'll be fine soon." I grinned and we walked off towards the camp.

We reached it a few minutes later, and I began to look around for Lucy.

"Tell me if you see her." I called out to Peter, who was a few feet behind me. He jogged to catch up with me, and then helped me look for the girl.

"There's Mr. Beaver." Peter pointed to the animal, who was standing outside one of the smaller tents.

"Hello, Mr. Beaver." I greeted him as we approached.

"Hello, Patronus. Your Majesty." He bowed to Peter.

"Have you seen Lucy?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was 'round here earlier. Had a cup o' tea with Mrs. Beaver, and talked a while to me. She left about ten minutes ago." Mr. Beaver answered.

"Oh. Do you know where she went?" Peter questioned.

"No, she didn't say." The beaver shook his head.

"Ok, well thanks anyways." Peter turned to walk off, but I grabbed his arm.

"We might as well visit with you then, huh?" I asked Mr. Beaver, sitting down beside the animal. Peter gave me a look, but sat down as well.

"Don't see why not." Mr. Beaver shrugged.

"What have you been up to?" I smiled at him.

"Just walking around here and there. Meeting the army. Mrs. Beaver and I even got to have a talk with Aslan Himself!" Mr. Beaver sounded proud.

"That's neat. Where is Mrs. Beaver now?" Peter asked, after I nudged him in the side.

"She's inside the tent. Have no clue exactly as to what she's doing, but…" Mr. Beaver shrugged, smiling.

"Sam! Peter!" A voice called out. Peter and I turned and saw Lucy walking towards us.

"Hey, Lucy. We were looking for you." Peter stood, and I did the same.

"I went to the bathroom, actually." Lucy blushed, and I smiled.

"Well, Mr. Beaver, it was nice talking to you. We'd probably better get going, if we want to eat lunch." I said, and we turned to walk off.

"Wait." Lucy stopped Peter and me, as she turned to face the beaver.

"Would you and Mrs. Beaver like to eat with us today?" She asked.

"We'd love too." Mrs. Beaver stuck her head out from the tent. I grinned, and I even saw Peter crack a smile.

"Great." Lucy's smiled stretched across her face.


	46. What's on the Paper?

"Would you please pass the bread, Susan?" Peter asked as we all sat around the table about thirty minutes later. Susan handed her brother the bread basket, before turning to Mr. Beaver.

"How've you and Mrs. Beaver been?" She asked.

"Wonderful. We got to meet with Aslan!" Mr. Beaver looked delighted to be able to share that bit of news with a new set of ears.

"He's wonderful, isn't He?" Lucy gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"Aye. That He is." Mr. Beaver agreed, as the rest of us nodded.

"Speaking of Aslan…" I nodded off and everyone turned to look at Him, who was approaching. We all stood and bowed as he neared.

"Peter, I need to have a word with you." He said, looking towards Peter.

"Me?" Peter seemed surprised.

"Yes." Aslan nodded.

"Um, all right." Peter nodded and walked forward, looking pleased that he was to speak with Aslan alone, yet nervous as to what they would be speaking about. As the two of them walked away, Peter looked over his shoulder at me. I gave him a questioning glance, but he only shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Ok, then. No need to stand 'round all day. Let's finish eating." Mr. Beaver spoke up, and we all sat back down around the table.

"You're coming to our archery lesson after this, aren't you, Susan?" I asked, raising my eyebrows with a smirk.

"Yes." Susan answered calmly, but I could see the warning in her eyes.

"Good. We're gonna need all the practice we can get." I said, taking a bite of my toast.

"Do you think Telum would let me practice throwing my dagger?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe." Susan shrugged.

"I hope so. I have to be ready to fight that bloody-" Lucy began.

"Lucy Pevensie! You watch your language, or I'll tell Mum!" Susan scolded her sister.

"Sorry." Lucy mumbled. I smiled slightly, but said nothing.

"Oh, Peter's coming." Lucy said suddenly, pointing towards the boy.

"What did he say, Peter?" She asked as Peter sat down beside us.

"Nothing, really. Just some stuff about how well my sword training is coming along." Peter shrugged, but I could tell he was lying.

"Oh." Lucy dropped the matter, but she sounded disappointed. For a moment, no one spoke.

"Well, Mr. Beaver and I should probably be going now. I know you all have plans, so we won't keep you waiting." Mrs. Beaver broke the silence.

"Ok. It was nice seeing you again." Peter told them politely, probably trying to make up for the rude way he treated them earlier.

"Nice to see you too." Mr. Beaver grunted as he stood to his feet.

"'Bye." Susan and I waved as they walked off.

"Goodbye!" Lucy called out.

"I guess we should be going now, Sam." Susan stood up after taking one last sip of tea. I nodded and started to stand to my feet, but I felt Peter's hand press up against my palm. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing, but he interrupted.

"Yeah, you two have a nice time." He said, giving me a look. I closed my mouth, feeling him slip a piece of something, it felt like paper, in my hand.

"Ok. We'll see you both later." I stood, palming the paper and giving him a curious glance.

"'Bye." Peter gave a little wave, and met my eyes with a look that said 'don't tell anyone.'

_What's on the paper?_ I wondered as Susan and I walked to our tent to go get our bows and arrows.


	47. The Note

Sorry this is a short chapter. I'll try and add more soon!

"You, uh, can go on ahead." I said, once we had gotten our bows and arrows and exited the tent.

"I…I have to use the restroom first." I lied. _Please believe me, please believe me._ I thought, trying to appear natural while Susan looked at me.

"Sure, I'll tell Telum you're on your way." She said, after eyeing me strangely.

"Yeah, ok." I nodded, waving slightly as she walked off, glancing over her shoulder at me.

I nervously looked around, and then walked around behind the tent. After seeing no one nearby, I hastily pulled out the paper from where I had stuffed it under my belt.

"Let's see what Peter thinks is so important that I can't tell anyone." I muttered, glancing around as I unfolded the slip.

Meet me at the edge of the woods after your archery lessons. Tell no one.

"Hmm. I wonder what this is all about." I whispered, ripping the paper into shreds and then kicking some dirt over the pieces to hide them.

I stood and brushed off my dress, throwing another cautious glance around, and then quickly walked back around the tent towards the archery course.

"There she is now." I heard Susan say as I approached her and Telum.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hold us up." I apologized to Telum once I reached the two.

"It's fine, Patronus. Now, we must get to work." He said, nodding towards my bow.

"Of course." I agreed, but half-heartedly. I was too bust wondering what Peter could possibly want to tell me, or to show me. I had a feeling it wouldn't be good.


	48. Aslan's Warning

"Excellent job today, My Queen." Telum grinned at Susan as we finished our lesson a few hours later.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done so well without a good instructor." Susan shyly smiled back.

"You two make me sick." I mumbled, shaking my head and grinning at them. Telum raised his eyebrows at Susan and, as some kind of silent conversation went through them, I turned to go.

"I'll see you around, Su." I waved over my shoulder, not giving her any chance to ask where I was going.

"Wha-, well, ok. I'll see you later." She sounded surprised, but I didn't turn to look at her. I was headed for the edge of the woods.

"Sam. You came." Peter greeted me when I finally reached him.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I asked, smiling.

"Come on." Peter looked around nervously, then took my hand and led me into the woods.

"Peter, what's going on?" I asked, trying to read his face.

"I'll tell you in a second." He replied. I sighed, but kept quiet until he stopped in a small clearing.

"Ok. I'm not going to tell Susan or Lucy, but I feel that I should tell you." Peter began.

"Ok…" I waited for the rest.

"It's about what Aslan said to me this afternoon." He sat down on a log and gently pulled me down beside him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He said that he has word of Edmund being near." Peter said.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" I smiled.

"Yes, but there's a problem. The Witch's wolves will be ahead of her, and could be very close by. Even as we speak." He glanced around the woods.

"Has anyone seen them?" I questioned, scooting closer to him.

"No. But I need you to promise me that you'll be careful. Don't wander off alone or let Susan or Lucy go far off. Promise?" Peter looked over at me.

"I promise." I smiled.

"And, don't tell them about this. I don't want them to be worried." He added.

"Deal." I nodded.

"Thank you." He gave me a crooked smile, and I felt my heart melt.

"No problem." I replied softly as he took my hand and pulled me up.

"We should be getting back to camp now." He said, giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yes." I agreed, smiling.

We walked back into the camp a few minutes later.

"Sam, Peter, would you like to play with me?" Lucy grabbed my arm as Peter and I approached her.

"Play what?" I asked.

"Hide and seek." Lucy replied.

"Oh, not that again. You know what happened last time we played it." Peter grinned.

"Then let's play tig." Lucy suggested.

"Tig?" I raised my eyebrows, confused.

"Yeah, tig." Lucy nodded. When I stared at her blankly, her eyes grew wide.

"You don't play tig in the future?!" She exclaimed, glancing from me to Peter.

"Umm, I don't think so. How do you play?" I asked.

"Well, there are all sorts of ways, but really it's simple. One person is 'it' and the others have to run around and not get tagged by 'it'. If they do, then they're the new 'it'. It's like hide and seek but without the hiding." Lucy explained.

"Oh, _tag_." I realized, laughing.

"Tag?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, that's what we call it. Or at least that's what Americans call it." I said, still smiling.

"Oh. So, do you want to play?" She looked up at Peter and me with pleading eyes. Peter glanced at me and I shrugged as if to say "why not?"

"Of course. We'd love to play with you." Peter grinned.

"Great. You're it, Peter." Lucy giggled and darted away.

"What?!" Peter exclaimed, turning to chase after Lucy. I laughed, and followed, careful not to get too close to Peter. When he got tired of chasing Lucy, whom he "just couldn't catch", he turned and faced me.

"Hello, Sam." He gave me an evil grin, which made me giggle before I scampered away. He chased after me, the two of us running all over the camp.

"Ok, I…give…up." I bent over, breathing heavily after running so long. I glanced up, expecting to see Peter coming near me, but I saw no one.

"Peter?" I looked around. Hearing no reply, I slowly walked back the way we had come.

"Yeah?" I heard a grunt come from behind a tent.

"What are you doing down there?" I laughed at the sight of Peter sprawled out on the grass.

"You run too fast." He complained. I smiled and knelt down to help him up.

"Come on." I got him to his feet.

"You're it!" He exclaimed, tagging me and running off, laughing loudly the whole way

"Hey! That's not fair!" I protested, standing there with my mouth open.

"Come back!" I called out.

"Looks like he got you, Sam." I turned around and saw Lucy standing nearby.

"You're next, Lu." I grinned at the girl, who squealed and ran off. I followed, always keeping a few inches away from actually tagging her.

_I'm gonna miss this._ I thought, but then tried to block out any thoughts of leaving Narnia. _I won't have to miss it. I'm gonna stay here forever. Peter and I promised each other that we would._ I reminded myself. If only we had control over whether or not we kept our promises.


	49. He Knows

"Thank you, Telum." Peter said to the Elf as he poured us tea.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." Telum replied.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked.

"No, I think we're fine." Peter shook his head.

"Ok. Let me know if you need anything." Telum bowed and walked off.

"Any more word on Edmund?" Susan asked Peter as we began to eat.

"No." He lied.

"Oh." Susan sighed, and I pretended to be sad too.

"Do you think we'll veer see him again?" Lucy asked, her face in a heartbreaking expression.

"Of course, Lu. Aslan said that he'd do all he could to get your brother back." I tried to cheer her up.

"And what if all Aslan can do isn't enough?" Susan raised her eyebrows.

"Susan…" I sighed impatiently, and I saw Peter glare at his sister.

"It'll be enough." Lucy said optimistically.

"Yes." Peter agreed, still scowling at Susan.

"We can hope." Susan stood and looked at the three of us before walking away.

"Where-?" I began, but Peter put a hand to my mouth to stop me.

"Let her go." He muttered, turning back to his plate.

"But Peter, she'll be alone." I pointed out, thinking of Aslan's warning.

"I have a feeling that won't be so..." Peter glanced in the direction Telum had been standing, and I noticed that the Elf wasn't there.

"What do you mean, Peter?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Nothing, Lucy." Peter snapped, a bit too harshly.

"Oh, ok." Lucy backed away, taking a small bite of her bread and giving me a look. I shrugged, frowning at Peter as I tried to read his face.

"Finish up your dinner, Lu. You don't want to be hungry later tonight." I said, giving her a small smile.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She said quietly, standing and walking back towards our tent.

"What's wrong, Peter?" I asked as soon as the girl disappeared behind the tent flap.

"Susan likes him, doesn't she?" He asked.

"Who?" I played stupid.

"Telum." Peter said.

"I don't kno-" I began, finding it hard to not tell him the truth.

"Don't lie to me, Sam. Does she?" He frowned.

"Yeah. She told me not to tell anyone." I admitted.

"Especially me, right?" He asked, but it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I was surprised.

"She never tells me anything. Except for things that'll make her seem smarter than me." Peter flicked a pea across the table angrily.

"I think she didn't want to tell you 'cause she thought you'd tease her." I said.

"Why would she think that?" Peter looked at me curiously.

"I don't know. I guess it's sorta established. Older brothers always tease younger siblings when they like someone." I shrugged.

"I…Do you think I should tell her that I know? So she won't have to lie to me anymore?" He asked.

"No. I think you should let her tell you on her own. But, you can't tease her when she does tell you, ok?" I made him look at me by grabbing his arm gently.

"Ok." He agreed, giving me a small smile.

"You want to take a walk?" I asked, taking one last sip of water.

"Sure." Peter grinned as he took my arm and we began to walk towards the woods.


	50. Peter's Battle

The next morning, after breakfast and sword training, I went back to the tent to take a quick nap, because Peter and I had stayed out late the night before. Before I lay down, I made sure that Susan and Lucy were just going to be walking around the camp together. Peter said he would be around somewhere, and I made him promise that he wouldn't wander too far off.

"I'll just shut my eyes for a little while." I told myself, setting my internal alarm clock to wake me in twenty minutes.

What I assumed to be about twenty to twenty-five minutes later, I woke and sat up slowly.

"That was good." I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I stood.

After straightening my dress and fixing my hair, I grabbed my bow and quiver and walked out of the tent into the bright sunlight. Looking up on a hill at the edge of the camp, I saw Peter standing and talking with Aslan. I glanced around the camp, trying to spot Susan and Lucy. When I didn't see either of them, I decided to go find them. As I took a step towards the center of camp, I suddenly heard a horn sounding.

"Susan." I whispered, just as I saw Peter turn and run towards the sound. Without a moment's hesitation, I took off after him.

As I climbed the hill, I saw Aslan turn to say something to Oreius, who had appeared beside Him. The centaur nodded and galloped back into camp.

"Aslan!" I called out, breathing heavily as I reached the top of the hill.

"Come on, Sam." He called out, before leaping in the same direction Peter had run. Aslan's words gave me a slight spur of strength, and I continued running.

A few minutes later, I neared the creek. In the matter of a second, I took in the scene in front of me. Susan and Lucy were perched in a tree. Below, Peter pointed his sword at a wolf; it appeared to be Maugrim, as the animal circled him. Aslan had pinned the other wolf down with one of His huge paws.

As I reached the scene, I heard the sound of Oreius and some of his troops approach quickly behind me. At the same time, the whole group of us drew our weapons. I took a step towards Peter, as did Oreius.

"No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Aslan ordered. Peter looked over, and for a slit second he met my eyes, before looking back towards Maugrim.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die…like a dog!" The wolf snarled as it leapt at Peter.

"Look out!" Susan cried as Peter and Maugrim fell to the ground.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy jumped from the tree, and I gasped as I ran forward.

Together, the three of us pushed the limp wolf off of Peter. When the boy sat up, looking dazed, Susan, Lucy, and I all smiled with relief. Susan and Lucy hugged their brother tightly, and he returned the affection.

"Peter." I gave a big sigh of relief as Peter reached for me and included me in the hug.

Behind us, Aslan released the other wolf he had been trapping.

"After him. He will lead you to Edmund." Aslan told the few army creatures who had arrived with me.

"Peter." Aslan's voice made us all pull away from each other, and face Him.

"Clean your sword." He continued.

Peter stood shakily to his feet, and then crouched to wipe the crimson blood off his blade in the grass.

"Come." Aslan motioned with his head for Peter to walk towards Him.

"Now kneel." Aslan said as Peter reached the Lion. Peter knelt, sticking his sword in the ground in front of him. Aslan placed his right paw on Peter's shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia." Aslan announced. Peter rose, turning to grin at Susan, Lucy, and I. When Peter glanced back at Aslan, He smiled and nodded. As Peter slid his sword back into his sheath, I could practically feel the pride radiating off of both he and Aslan.


	51. Apologies

"Congratulations." I smiled at Peter as we walked back towards camp a while later.

"Thanks." He grinned.

"I…I'm sorry that Susan and Lucy were put in that situation." I apologized.

"What?" Peter glanced at me curiously.

"I should've been watching them. I didn't know they were going to come down here." I explained.

"It's not your fault. If they told you they were going to stay in the camp and they didn't, then it's their fault." Peter said.

"I still feel bad, though. That's twice that you three were put in danger and I did nothing." I sighed.

"Sam, I've told you. When you're supposed to protect us, as Patronus, it _will_ happen. You will know." Peter gave my hand a squeeze and smiled.

"Yeah, ok." I nodded.

"Now, I suppose we should go eat lunch." He grinned, looking over his shoulder at Lucy and Susan.

"Come on. Telum will probably have lunch ready." He called out. At the mention of food, Lucy hurried, and at the mention of Telum, Susan's pace increased.

"It's amazing what a little motivation will do." Peter laughed, and I couldn't help but grin.

After we had all eaten lunch, Susan and I headed off to archery practice.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Susan said suddenly as we spoke.

"For what?" I asked.

"I told you that Lucy and I were just going to walk around the camp. I hadn't really planned on going down to the stream." She explained.

"It's fine. I should've been watching you closer." I shrugged, sighing.

"No, you did as much as you could." Susan tried to reassure me.

"Not even close." I mumbled, still mad at myself.

"What?" Susan strained to hear my comment.

"Let's hurry. Telum will be waiting." I said, walking faster and motioning for Susan to keep up. She sighed, but quickened her pace as well.

When we reached the archery field, Telum was standing at our usual spot in front of one of the targets.

"Hello, Telum." Susan smiled at the Elf as we approached him.

"Hello, Your Majesty, Patronus." He bowed to Susan and then nodded to me.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, taking out my bow.

"Firing at a moving target." Telum replied.

"What's the target?" I looked around.

"That." Telum pointed to a horse, which stood nearby munching on some grass.

"Did he say it was all right?" Susan asked, bewildered.

"No, he can't talk. He's not like the other animals you see in this camp." Telum shook his head.

"That doesn't make it okay for us to shoot at him!" Susan objected.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. He won't be harmed." Telum tried to assure Susan.

"What if I don't aim properly? Am I to believe that my arrow can not possibly hit him?" Susan was really upset now.

"Your Majesty, the arro-" Telum tried to explain.

"Do you have some magic shield around him?" Susan continued.

"The arrows ar-" Telum attempted once more.

"Don't tell me the arrows are magic. Don't even try." Susan shook her head.

"Susan!" Telum shouted, surprising all three of us.

"Yeah?" Susan said softly.

"The arrows are blunt. The horse already has light armor on. If you hit it with an arrow, it won't feel a thing." Telum explained, almost gently.

"I'm sorry, Telum. I am just so…sick of…never mind. Please forgive me for overreacting." Susan apologized.

"It's fine." Telum gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Ok, let's get to work before I throw up." I said with a mock gagging sound.

"Of course. Let's." Telum nodded, but I saw him give one last smile at Susan.


	52. Dinner Discussion

It turned out that hitting a moving target was harder than I thought. After about five hours of non-stop practice, Susan and I could both hit the target in the bull's-eye.

"That was fun." I commented as Susan and I waved goodbye to Telum and headed back to camp.

"Yes, and difficult." Susan agreed, stretching her arms out in front of her to relieve some of the soreness.

"Yeah. That too." I nodded.

"Susan, Sam, let's go wash up for dinner." Lucy ran up to Susn and I, smiling widely.

"Is the food already prepared?" Susan asked as we followed Lucy to the water basin.

"Yes. Telum is waiting to serve it." Lucy nodded.

"Wait a second. Telum cooks the food, right?" I looked at the two of them, who had stopped walking.

"Right." Susan nodded.

"But he was with us all afternoon. How did he cook while he was at archery practice with us?" I was very confused.

"You have a point…" Susan murmured.

"Phoebus cooked." Lucy said.

"How do you know?" Susan looked down at her sister.

"'Cause I helped her." Lucy looked proud.

"Oh, maybe I don't want to eat tonight." I teased, grinning at the little girl.

"Hey!" Lucy frowned.

"I suppose I'll at least _try_ it." I said, sighing.

"I might not even do that." Susan laughed.

"But I promise it's really good!" Lucy objected.

"Well…" I pretended to be deep in thought.

"Please!" Lucy begged.

"Ok. I'll eat it." I shrugged.

"I guess I will too, then." Susan sighed.

"Good." Lucy nodded and then continued towards the washing basin. Susan and I exchanged smiles, and then we followed Lucy.

"What did you two do today with Telum?" Peter asked as we sat around the table later at dinner.

"We shot at a moving target." I replied, taking a bite of chicken.

"What was the target?" Lucy wanted to know.

"A horse." I answered, giving a sly smile at Susan.

"What?" Peter saw me look at his sister.

"Well, Susan here flipped out when she found out that the horse was going to be shot at." I said.

"Flipped out?" Susan, Lucy, and Peter all said at the same time.

"Uh, sorry. It's an expression we use in my time." I laughed slightly.

"What's it mean?" Lucy asked.

"She went crazy…berserk…mad…hysterical." I tried to make it clear.

"Ok, so she was upset." Peter nodded.

"Yes. Very." I agreed.

"Well, I thought the animal would be shot." Susan defended herself.

"Why wouldn't it?" Lucy was confused.

"The arrows were blunts. They just hit the horse's armor and bounced off." I explained.

"Oh, ok." Lucy giggled.

"Was it hard? Hitting a moving target?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it took us five hours before we could do it correctly." Susan nodded.

"Whoa." Peter whistled under his breath.

"Was it fun?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh yeah." I grinned. Peter laughed, and Susan and Lucy smiled at me.


	53. Pete

"Would you care to go for a walk, Sam?" Peter asked me after we had finished eating.

"Haven't I said yes every night?" I smiled and we walked towards the forest trail.

"Yes, but there's a first time for everything." Peter grinned as we stepped into the coolness of the woods.

"Yeah, I remember my first time stepping into a different world." I smiled. Peter started to laugh, and stumbled over a hidden root. As he stopped his fall using a nearby tree, I began to laugh.

"Very graceful, Pete." I teased.

"What did you call me?" Peter said softly, his smile diminishing.

"Pete. It's just a nickname. If you don't like it, I-" I started to apologize.

"It's fine. It's just…that's what my dad always calls me." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Peter. I didn't know." I felt horrible.

"Don't worry about it." Peter shrugged, and for a moment there was silence between us.

"Hey, I bet Edmund's going to be back here pretty soon." I tried to cheer him up.

"Yes." Peter nodded.

"Probably tonight or in the morning." I added.

"You think?" Peter looked over at me.

"Yeah. Aslan said the Witch's army was close. It can't take too long for Orieus to bring Edmund back." I said.

"Right." Peter gave a small smile, and I could tell he was returning to normal.

"We should go back to camp and get some sleep so we can wake up early." I suggested.

"Ok, yeah." Peter nodded, and we turned to walk back to camp.

When we reached my tent, Peter turned to me.

"If you want, you can call me Pete." He said, almost shyly.

"Thanks." I gave him a smile, and then disappeared inside my tent.

"Here's your nightgown, Sam." Lucy said as soon as I had sat down on my bed.

"Ok, thanks." I took the gown and gave the girl a smile.

"We should go to sleep, in case Edmund gets back early in the morning." Susan said exactly what I had told Peter.

"Of course." I agreed, changing into my nightgown and carefully laying out my dress, underdress, sandals, and belt on the floor beside my bow and arrows and my swords.

"Everyone ready for the light to go out?" Susan asked, sitting on her bed with the candle in front of her.

"Yep." I crawled beneath my covers.

"Yes." Lucy nodded, snuggling under her blankets.

"Goodnight." Susan blew out the flame, and the room became dark.

"'Night." I whispered, closing my eyes and drifting into a sleep.


	54. Edmund's Return

"Wake up! It's morning!" Lucy bounced on the foot of my bed, waking me from my sleep.

"Ok, I'm up. Go wake Susan." I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Lucy smiled and went over to her sister to do as I told her.

As Susan groaned and rolled over, I got dressed for the day. I pulled back my hair the way Phoebus usually did (after a few days of watching her do Susan's, Lucy's and my hair, I figured out how to do it), and slipped my swords in their sheath over my shoulder.

"I'm going to go ahead and go outside." I called over my shoulder to Susan and Lucy, who were getting dressed.

As I stepped out into the sunlight, I noticed Peter standing right outside his tent. I walked over to him, but all he did to acknowledge me was to glance in my direction. Then he returned his gaze straight ahead. I turned to look at what he was focusing on, and saw Aslan talking to someone on a nearby rock.

"Edmund." I whispered. Behind me, I heard Susan and Lucy walk out of our tent. Peter and I turned to glance at them, before looking back up at Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted, darting forward. Peter grabbed her and gently pulled her back. Edmund and Aslan turned and looked down at the four of us, and then faced each other again. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I stood quietly, as Aslan nodded to Edmund. They both began to walk slowly down the hill, coming towards us.

When they stood in front of Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I, Edmund had his hands in his pockets and he was looking down at the ground.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan said, before turning and walking away. We were all silent, and I briefly studied Edmund's face. He had one cut on his lip and another by his eyebrow. He also had a few bruises on his cheek.

"Hello." Edmund mumbled, glanced up slightly, and then looked back down. Lucy suddenly ran forward, hugging him. Edmund smiled, and hugged his little sister back.

After a moment, Susan walked forward, and she and Edmund embraced with smiles. When they pulled back, I stepped forward, my hand extended.

"Good to have you back." I said softly as we shook hands. Edmund smiled, and looked over at Susan as she began to speak.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked.

"I'm a little tired." He replied weakly.

"Get some sleep." Peter said shortly, nodding towards his tent without a smile. Edmund's grin vanished, and he nodded at Peter as he obeyed.

"And Edmund…" Peter called out, waiting for his brother to turn around.

"Try not to wander off." Peter smiled, and Edmund grinned as he turned back and walked into the tent.


	55. We're All Staying

Later that day, the five of us sat around the table to eat "brunch" (we didn't eat breakfast that morning). Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and I all sat around the table, but Peter, for some reason, stood nearby against some rocks.

Edmund, who was sitting next to Lucy, had been given new clothes, just like Peter, Susan, and I had gotten when we first arrived in camp. Edmund now wore an auburn leather tunic, over a pale white linen undershirt. He also had on light tan hose, like Peter, and wore dark leather boots. Even though he still had a cut on his bottom lip and beside his eye, he looked much better than he did when he first arrived in the camp.

As I scooped out a bite of my soft-boiled egg, I saw Edmund out of the corner of my eye. He was hurriedly gulping down a piece of toast.

"Narnia's not going to run of toast, Ed." Lucy laughed, obviously seeing how Edmund was eating, too. The boy gave a sheepish grin, and made an effort to eat slower.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." Peter said suddenly, and we all turned to look at him.

"We're going home?" Susan asked, confused.

"You are." Peter looked at his three siblings as he walked towards us and sat down at the table.

"I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean Sam and I can't stay behind and help." Peter explained.

"But they need us." Lucy said quietly.

"All five of us." Her voice rose as she looked around at us. I looked down, sighing.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!" Peter objected.

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund said, looking up. We all turned to face him.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." He said determinedly. There was a moment of silence, during which I saw Lucy gently touch Edmund's hand.

"I suppose that's it then." Susan stood and walked a few feet away.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. Susan picked up her bow and arrows from outside the tent, before turning to face us.

"To get in some practice." She smiled, nodding at me. I scrambled to my feet, grabbed my bow and arrows, and ran to catch up with Susan.

"So you are all staying?" Telum asked, once we had reached him and Susan had told him the news.

"Yep. All five of us." I nodded, pulling out my bow.

"Edmund and Peter will probably go to Orieus and practice. Edmund doesn't know how to use a sword." Susan commented.

"Don't worry. Aslan will make sure that everyone is ready for the battle." Telum reassured us, motioning for us to nock our arrows.

"What are we doing today?" Susan asked, looking around for the horse that she pitied.

"Don't worry. The horse isn't being used today." Telum smiled.

"Good." Susan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Today you will be moving. Your target will be stationary." Telum pointed towards the same old target we had been using every day.

"You mean, we'll be running?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Let me demonstrate." Telum took out his bow and one arrow, and walked about twenty feet away.

"Watch closely." He called out, nocking his arrow and running towards us, parallel to the target. Suddenly, he stopped, raising his bow and firing at the target.

"Understand?" He asked, nodding when he saw his arrow hit the bull's-eye.

"Umm, yeah." I lied, giving Susan a grin.

"Patronus, you try first." He looked at me.

"Ok." I slowly walked towards the spot where he had started. I glanced at the target to my left, and then began to run. When I got almost directly in front of the target, I stopped, raised my bow, and fired. And missed.

"Crap." I muttered, kicking at the ground.

"That's not bad, Patronus. Try again." Telum gave me a small smile, motioning for me to go back. I sighed, determined to at least _hit_ the target this time. And I did.

A few hours later, after Susan and I had started from all different positions, firing from all different points, Telum stopped us.

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll practicing firing while running. You will not stop before you fire." He told us, making Susan sigh and my eyes grow wide.

"I'll see you later, Telum." I called out as I slipped my bow into my quiver and walked off.

"Goodbye, Patronus." Telum replied, but I could tell he was distracted. By Susan.


	56. The Edmund We Love

I walked over to where I figured Peter and Edmund would be training with Oreius. Sure enough, when I got closer, I saw the two blocking at attacking each other while the centaur watched and instructed.

"Excellent, King Peter. Now block! Almost, King Edmund. Just keep your sword point up." Oreius called out. I sat down nearby, waiting for the two to finish.

"Now, Ed!" Peter called out as he swung his sword at his brother. Edmund blocked, earning a smile from Peter and a nod from Oreius.

"That'll be enough for today, Your Majesties." The centaur stopped the two boys, who gratefully put down their swords.

"Good job today, both of you." Oreius said with a smile.

"Thank you." Edmund breathed heavily, and Peter managed a smile and a nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow, after breakfast, and again after lunch." The centaur nodded at Peter and Edmund, before turning and walking back towards the camp.

"That's was good, Edmund. You're learning fast." I smiled at the younger boy as I walked closer to the two.

"Thanks, Sam." Edmund slipped his sword (which Oreius had provided him with) into his sheath.

"Hello, Sam. Did you and Susan have a nice archery lesson?" Peter gave me a smile as the three of us began to walk back to camp.

"Yeah, it was good." I nodded.

"Where is Susan now? With Telum?" Peter raised his eyebrows with a small smile.

"I think." I grinned.

"Telum? Isn't that the Elf that served our meal?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. He and Susan have 'a thing' for each other." I nodded.

"A thing?" Edmund repeated, confused.

"They like each other, Ed." Peter explained.

"Oh." Edmund nodded slowly, giving Peter and me a suspicious look.

"What?" Peter noticed his brother's look.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Edmund shrugged.

"That might be a bad thing." I teased.

"Hey!" Edmund grinned, swinging a punch at me, which I easily dodged. I was glad to see that his playful nature was returning, even after all he had been through the past few days.

"Come on, I see Susan and Lucy." Peter grabbed my arm with one hand, and Edmund's arm with the other, and we ran towards the two girls.

"Is it diner time yet? I'm starving." Edmund said as we reached Susan and Lucy.

"Yes. Telum said the food was ready when we were." Susan nodded and the five of us all made our way to the table.

"Are you ready, Your Majesties, and Patronus?" Telum suddenly appeared from behind a tent as we sat down.

"Yes, Telum." Susan nodded, smiling. Telum grinned back at her, before scurrying off to get our dinner.

"See?" I leaned to my left and whispered to Edmund, who nodded with a grin.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Peter asked after our food had been served a few minutes later.

"Well, considering that we got Edmund back, I would say everyone's day was wonderful." Lucy replied, sounding more like an adult than a child.

"Yeah." I nodded, Susan and me exchanging smiles about Lucy.

There were a few minutes of silence, while everyone dug into their food, until Edmund spoke up.

"I…I'd like you all to know that…well…I'm sorry. I really hope you'll forgive me, but if you can't, I understand." He said, looking down at his plate.

"Edmund…" Lucy took his hand, giving him a smile.

"Of course we'll forgive you." Susan said.

"You're our brother." Lucy added.

"It's all over with." I agreed.

"Everything's forgotten." Peter established. Edmund's head snapped up at Peter's voice, his eyes wide.

"Everything?" He asked, swallowing.

"Everything." Peter nodded slowly, meeting his brother's eyes with a smile.

"Thank you. It means more to me than…than you could imagine." Edmund was really serious. His whole 'I-couldn't-care-less-about-anything' attitude had vanished. And, as I looked around the table at the three other Pevensies, I could tell, like me, that this was the Edmund they loved.


	57. Speaking With Edmund

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try and add more soon, to make up for it. ;)

"Ok, Sam. What kind of cars do they have in the future?" Edmund asked me as the five of us sat under a tree an hour later. Lucy had excitedly told Edmund about when I was from, and, after Lucy showed him the penny to erase his doubt, the boy was very curious.

"Well, we don't have cars that fly. They still run on regular roads." I said.

"Oh." Edmund sighed, and I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Tell him about the moon, though!" Lucy was practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah. But, now we have space shuttles, kind of like airplanes, that fly to the moon." I nodded.

"The moon!?" Edmund exclaimed.

"Sam said that people have _walked_ on it!" Lucy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Whoa." Edmund breathed.

"Oh, yeah, and we win the war. The Allies." I added.

"We win? And Hitler, Germany…?" Edmund faced me again.

"Hitler dies, Germany becomes a federal republic or something like that. England, America, Germany: we're not fighting each other." I replied.

"Sam, did your dad…did he ever really fight in a war?" Edmund said after a moment.

"Yes. He flew for the Air Force in Operation Desert Storm. During the Gulf War." I nodded, glancing at Peter and wondering why both brothers had asked me this same question.

"The Gulf War? Was…I mean, _will_ England be involved?" Edmund questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. We fought some Arab countries in the Middle East." I nodded.

"Oh." Edmund sat quietly in thought, until Peter spoke up.

"We should probably be getting to bed." He suggested, motioning towards the setting sun.

"Yes." Susan agreed, standing and brushing off her dress.

The five of us walked slowly back towards our tents, not really speaking. As we reached our separate shelters, I returned Peter's smile and followed Susan and Lucy into our tent, but stopped when I heard a voice from outside.

"Sam?" Edmund called out. I frowned, confused, and stepped outside to face the boy.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The moon? Really?" His eyes were wide.

"Yes, Edmund. Really." I grinned, as he began to walk back towards his tent.

"Oh, and Sam?" Edmund stopped and turned to face me.

"Hmm?" I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

"I think you and Peter are perfect for each other." He said quickly, a grin spreading across his face. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Uh, Thanks." I finally managed to mumble, blushing fiercely.

"If he ever makes you upset, just come tell me. I'll take care of it." Edmund puffed out his chest, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Ok, Ed. I'll be sure to let you know." I said, just to humor him.

"All right. Goodnight, Sam." He smiled, turning to walk back into his and Peter's tent.

"Goodnight, Edmund." I replied, smiling to myself as I thought about how much I loved Edmund as a little brother. _More than Hugh, even._ I thought ashamedly, before shaking my head and entering my tent.


	58. Edmund's First Run

"Well, then, come on, Ed." Peter motioned for his brother to follow as Peter and I stood up from the breakfast table and headed towards the training field.

"Will Orieus be teaching us again?" Edmund asked after he caught up with us.

"Yes." Peter nodded, gently pulling me towards him so that I wouldn't step in a pile of horse manure. Or maybe it was centaur manure. Who knows?

"Thanks." I said to Peter, before looking back at Edmund.

"Yeah, Ed. And you get to run about four miles." I teased, grinning.

"What!?" Edmund exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"We've been doing it every day since we got here." Peter nodded, and then looked up towards the field we were approaching.

"To that hill and then back. From the edge of the training field." Peter pointed as we neared.

"Are you serious?" Edmund looked at the two of us like we were just tricking him.

"Dead serious." I nodded, getting a strange look from the two boys as they thought about what I had just said.

"Dead serious means really serious. There's no joking or kidding involved." I explained.

"Oh. More expressions from the future, right?" Edmund asked.

"Yep." I smiled as the two shook their heads in mock exasperation.

"Hello, Your Majesties; Patronus." Orieus greeted us as we reached him.

"King Peter, I would like for you to take Edmund through some of the basic drills you've already mastered, while I work on something with Patronus." Orieus said, as I raised my eyebrows, wondering what I would be learning today.

"All right. Let's go, Edmund." Peter walked towards the other side of the training field, Edmund scurrying to keep up.

"What are we doing today, Orieus?" I asked, still very curious.

"So far you have been learning how to fight with two swords." He began.

"Yes…" I waited for him to finish.

"Today we're going to practice using only one of your swords, so that, if in battle, something happens to a sword, you will still be able to fight." Orieus explained.

"Ok." I nodded, understanding.

"So, put down one sword." The centaur nodded at my sheath, from which I pulled out both swords. After a moment of deciding which one I would use (like it really mattered), I set one on the ground nearby.

"Block my attack, and then strike at me." Orieus said as he swung his huge sword down on me. I blocked, grimacing as the blow radiated through my arm, but didn't strike back.

"I…I guess I'm used to blocking with one sword and then attacking with the other." I said sheepishly.

"Exactly, Patronus. That is why you must learn to just use one sword." Orieus knew that I was going to say that, and he was prepared.

"Now, to begin with…" The centaur began my lesson.

Three hours later, Orieus nodded his head in approval as I stepped aside from his attack, while blocking, and then fired a combination at him.

"Good. After you run we will be finished for the day." He said, making me sigh with relief at the news that we were almost done, but groan when I thought about the run.

"Your Majesties!" The centaur called out to Peter and Edmund, who jogged over to us.

"After you run, we'll be finished. I think it's almost lunch time." Orieus said, smiling slightly at the look on Edmund's face at the mention of running.

"To the hill and back, You Majesty. In less than twenty-five minutes." He said to the younger boy, whose eyes grew wider.

Peter and I smiled at each other, glancing at Edmund, as we took off our shoes and lay our weapons on the ground. Edmund snapped out of his state of shock, and hurried to take off his boots and place them next to his sword.

"Ready, Ed?" Peter asked as we lined up on the starting line.

"No." Edmund muttered.

"Ok, let's go." Peter said, almost cheerfully, causing me to grin slightly. And we were off.

Nineteen minutes and thirty-four seconds later, I crossed the finish line and collapsed next to Peter, who was already lying on the grass.

"Excellent, Patronus. Your time had improved by one minute and seventeen seconds." Orieus told me with an approving nod.

"Wonderful." I mumbled sarcastically, as I gulped in the air.

About five minutes later, an exhausted Edmund stumbled across the finish line, tripped over Peter, and landed on my leg.

"Ow, Edmund. Watch it." I teased, smiling at him.

"Sorry." He breathed, rolling off and laying on his back.

"Twenty-four minutes and fifteen seconds." Orieus announced Edmund's time, but I think the boy was breathing too hard to even hear.


	59. Allergies

I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever!! I was away at a camp and just recently got back. Hopefully, I'll have more time now and will be able to add more chapters!!

"That was ridiculous! How is it going to help me fight?" Edmund asked as the three of us walked back into camp to eat lunch. Peter and I laughed slightly at the younger boy's expression.

"It will get you in shape. You have to be well-conditioned to fight in battle." Peter explained.

"Can't we be conditioned some other way?" Edmund muttered to himself, causing Peter and I to meet each other's eyes and smile.

"Edmund! Come on, the food is ready!" Lucy saw her brother and stood up at the table, where she was already sitting beside Susan.

"Peter, Sam, hurry!" Lucy added, seeing Peter and I.

"We're coming as fast as we can. We just ran four blo…four miles." Edmund caught himself before he swore. Susan gave him a look, almost like a mother would give her child, as the three of us joined the two girls at the table.

A moment later, Telum appeared with a tray of food. He served Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy each a piece of cheese toast, some chicken, and a cup of tea. To me, he gave a piece of plain toast, some chicken, and some water.

"Why don't you have any cheese on yours?" Lucy asked as she looked at my toast.

"I'm allergic to dairy products. Milk, cheese, yogurt, ice cream…" I replied, shrugging.

"How did…" Peter looked at me curiously, and then glanced at Telum.

"How did Telum know?" Susan finished her brother's question. The five of us all turned to look at the Elf, who shrugged.

"Aslan told me." He answered simply, before bowing and turning to walk away.

"Hmm." I said to myself, shaking my head and trying to accept the fact that, with Aslan, nothing was impossible.

"Well, that's interesting." Edmund muttered, looking down at his toast.

"It isn't bad for you to be around cheese, is it, Sam?" He asked.

"No, I just can't eat it." I shook my head as I took a bite of my plain toast.

"What will happen if you do?" Lucy wanted to know, biting into her chicken.

"My throat will close up and I can't breath. If I don't get the right kind of medicine, I could die." I answered, sighing at the fact that I had never enjoyed an ice cream cone, or a slice of pizza.

"Whoa." Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"Do you have that medicine with you?" Susan asked.

"Uh, no. I think I left it at my uncle's house." I answered, after thinking for a moment about where I had last placed it.

"That could be bad." Edmund said quietly.

"Only if I'm stupid enough to eat something dairy." I pointed out.

"Right. And I think Telum and Aslan will make sure you don't. I know I'll make sure you don't eat any." Peter nodded, making me smile slightly.

A few minutes later, as we finished up our diner, Susan spoke.

"So, what did you three learn in sword training today?" She asked, glancing at Peter, Edmund, and I.

"Ed and I went over basic techniques, just so he could get caught up." Peter replied.

"Oreius worked with me on how to fight with only one of my swords. In case I lose or break one in battle." I answered.

"Was it difficult?" Susan questioned.

"Well, once I got the hang of it, it was pretty easy. But at first, yeah, it was hard." I nodded.

"Did Edmund run?" Lucy smiled, remembering Peter and I complaining on our first day of running.

"Did I ever!" Edmund exclaimed, sitting up straight as he looked around the table at us.

"How far is it, exactly?" Susan asked.

"About ten miles." Edmund exaggerated a bit. Ok, more like exaggerated a ton.

"It's about four miles, I believe." Peter shook his head, smiling slightly at his younger brother.

"Yeah, somewhere around there." I agreed with Peter.

"Ten, Ed?" Lucy smiled at the boy.

"Well, it feels longer when you have to run it." Edmund grinned sheepishly.

"It sure does." I nodded.

"Ok, well, I guess Sam and I should get on to our archery lesson. Telum will be waiting." Susan stood and brushed off her dress.

"Yeah." I jumped to my feet, taking one last sip of water before grabbing my bow and arrows and following Susan away from the table.

"Have fun." Peter called out, grinning. I turned and smiled back, then jogged to reach Susan.


	60. Determined

"Oh, great." I muttered as the two of us reached the training field.

"What?" Susan looked over at me as we approached a waiting Telum.

"Guess what we get to do today." I said, with mock excitement.

"Umm…" Susan racked her brain for the bit of information, but Telum found it for her.

"Today you will be running while firing. Without stopping." He said, motioning for us to get out our bows.

"The target is, as always, the one on the end. You will start running from where I have placed the rock, and when you feel like you can hit the target, you fire. Not too difficult, right?" He smiled.

"Can we see a demonstration?" I asked, looking to make sure the Elf had his bow.

"Sure, Patronus." He nodded, pulling out his bow and nocking an arrow as he walked to the small rock.

"Watch closely." He called out, as he began to run. He ran kind of low to the ground, but moved just as quickly as he could've while running normally. As he ran, he pulled his bow up, aimed for a split second, and fired. He kept running until he reached us, as his arrow flew right into the center of the target.

"Whoa." Susan murmured.

"Sweet." I grinned, loving the way that looked. It was like something from an old Indian vs. Cowboys movie. And I got to play the part of the Indians.

"Can I go first?" I asked, trying to control my childish excitement.

"Of course, if that is all right with Queen Susan." Telum glanced over at Susan, who shrugged.

"Excellent." I smiled, taking out my bow as I began to walk towards the rock. Once there, I nocked my arrow, studied my target, took a deep breath, and ran, remembering to stay low to the ground as Telum had done. When I reached the point where I sensed I should fire, I did. I kept running until I reached Telum and Susan.

"Well…" I turned back around to look at where my arrow had hit.

"Not bad." Telum said, as I frowned at the arrow shaft sticking out of the very edge of the target.

"That was terrible. I bet I could do better." I muttered.

"I'm sure you could. We'll just keep practicing." Telum agreed as he looked towards Susan and nodded for her to begin her turn.

She walked slowly towards the rock, getting her bow and arrow in firing position. Then, after a brief second, she ran. I watched the arrow as it flew from her hands, and missed the target.

"Almost." Telum said as Susan reached us, frowning at her shot.

"That was horrible." She complained. Suddenly, Telum began to laugh.

"What?" Susan asked as I turned to look at the Elf curiously.

"You two…I've never seen such…negative, yet…determined, people!" Telum said, in between chuckles.

"Well, umm, thanks. I guess." I said, sort of grinning.

"Determined. I like it. Come on Sam, it's your turn." Susan motioned for me to try again, as she smiled at the still-laughing Elf.

"Determined." I muttered as I reached the rock and began to run. This time my arrow came a bit closer to the target.


	61. Almost

"So, yeah. It was good." I finished my account of my day as the five of us sat down around the table for dinner later that night.

"Was archery fun?" Lucy asked, glancing over at Susan and me.

"Once we got the hang of it, it was awesome!" I nodded.

"What about you, Ed? Are you getting good at sword fighting?" I looked at the boy as he took a bite of bread.

"Umm, yeah. I guess. Peter and Oreius are training me." Edmund nodded, causing Peter to smile slightly.

"Yes. Edmund is doing very well." Peter nodded, patting his brother on the back.

"Good. I want you two ready for the battle. I may be Patronus, but I'm not gonna stand around and defend you all day." I teased. Peter and Edmund grinned at each other, shrugging.

"Well, I'm going to, umm…" Susan stood, looking around at the four of us.

"Go find Telum?" I finished, grinning.

"Uh, yeah." Susan blushed as she nodded and hurried off. Peter chuckled, as he stood up too.

"Would you like to take a walk, Sam?" He asked, helping me to my feet.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Can Edmund and I-" Lucy began, but was interrupted by her brother.

"Go visit the beavers?" Edmund said, giving his sister a look and elbowing her.

"Ow!" Lucy muttered softly as she rubbed her arm and glared at Edmund.

"Umm, sure. Just don't wander off from the camp." Peter nodded slowly, eyeing his siblings curiously.

"Ok, thanks." Edmund said cheerfully as he grabbed his little sister's arm and steered her away from Peter and I, farther into the camp.

"I wonder what that was all about." I said, watching the two as they walked away.

"I don't know, but Edmund's definitely up to something." Peter shrugged, shaking his head and turning to me.

"You ready?" He asked, holding out his hand. I smiled and nodded as I took his hand and we walked off towards our trail in the woods.

"When do you think this battle will be?" Peter asked me as we strolled along.

"I dunno. I just hope we're ready by the time it takes place." I replied.

"We will be. Aslan said." Peter reassured me.

"Are you worried?" I questioned.

"In a way, yes. But with Aslan there, I really have nothing to worry about. I mean, he could probably fight the whole battle all by Himself." Peter shrugged.

"Yeah. I can't imagine trying to do something that big without Him." I agreed, not knowing of the tragic events that were soon to take place.

For a few minutes, we walked in silence, thinking about the things that had happened, the things that were occurring, the things that we were waiting for.

Suddenly, Peter stopped, and gently reached for my face.

"Sam…" He said softly, looking at me with a small smile.

"Yeah?" I felt my stomach do a flip as I returned the smile. Peter leaned forward, and I did the same, leaning in with our eyes closed to meet each other's lips.

"Peter and Sam sitting in a tree," Peter and I jerked backwards, our eyes flying open as we heard Lucy and Edmund's voices coming from nearby.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then-" They continued until Peter interrupted.

"That's enough!" He shouted, spotting his siblings and marching towards them.

"Run, Lu!" Edmund shouted, grinning as he dodged Peter outstretched hand. The two ran off into the bushes, back towards camp, giggling and still chanting all the way.

"I'm sorry about that." Peter sighed as he walked back towards me.

"It's fine." I smiled.

"God, I hate that kid sometimes." He muttered, and I had a feeling he was referring to Edmund.

"Peter! You don't hate Edmund. He just gets on your nerves." I corrected him, shaking my head.

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded slowly, sighing as he stood up.

"I guess we'd better get back, yeah?" He looked over at me. I nodded.

"Ok, come on." He gave me a smile as he took my hand and we began to walk back.

That night, I lay in bed near a solemn Lucy (she had apologized almost immediately after I walked into the tent), and a giddy Susan (I think her excitement came from what Lucy had told her about Peter and I, and from the time she spent with Telum). Both Susan and Lucy were already fast asleep.

I rolled over onto my back, folding my arms behind me and looking up at the tent ceiling as I reflected on the day. I had almost, _almost_, received my first kiss. But, thanks to Lucy and Edmund, it hadn't quite happened. I replayed the scene in my mind, shaking my head at the part where Edmund and Lucy interrupted. It was like one of those cheesy romantic movies, where the two main characters are about to kiss, and someone disrupts them.

_I was so close. So freaking close._ I thought, sighing as I flopped over onto my stomach and closed my eyes. _Soon. It'll happen soon._ I smiled to myself as I drifted off to sleep.


	62. Phoebus

"Soooo, Sam…" Susan looked over at me as Phoebus did my hair the next morning.

"Soooo, Susan…" I raised my eyebrows at her, wondering what she wanted.

"You and Peter had a nice walk last night?" Susan grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, it was ok." I acted nonchalant, just to annoy her.

"Ok? Hmm." She frowned, my uninterested tone of voice making her disappointed. I smiled slightly to myself, standing up as Phoebus finished my hair and motioned for Susan to come forward.

"I heard that Lucy was a pest." Susan said a few minutes later, as I finished getting dressed and slung my swords over my shoulder. Lucy looked up from her dress, which she was slipping on, and frowned at her sister.

"Yes. But she apologized." I nodded, giving Lucy a forgiving smile.

"Did Edmund?" Susan asked, looking at the two of us.

"No. Are you kidding? I'd be very surprised if he did." I grunted, shaking my head.

"Are you mad at him, Sam?" Lucy walked over to me, waiting for her turn to get her hair done.

"Mad? No, not really. Irritated, maybe. But, he was just playing around, so it's all fine." I shrugged.

"Good. We didn't want to make you and Peter angry." Lucy sighed.

"It's fine, Lu. We're over it." I gave her a smile, and then realized that she probably wouldn't know what 'over it' meant.

"Over-" She began, confusion in her voice.

"It means that we've forgotten it. It's ok." I explained.

"Oh." Lucy nodded slowly, smiling.

"Next." Phoebus said, looking towards Lucy. The young girl sat down in front of the Elf, who looked very interested in our conversation but seemed hesitant to get involved. As Phoebus began to fix Lucy's hair, Susan nudged me and gave me a look as if to say 'Can I tell Phoebus?' Obviously Susan had seen the curiosity in the Elf's eyes also. I shrugged, and Susan smiled.

"Are you wondering what we're talking about, Phoebus?" Susan asked, sitting down beside me on the bed.

"It's none of my business." Phoebus replied quietly, but I could see the longing in her eyes. The desire to belong.

"Well, we can make it your business." I said, nodding towards Susan.

"You see, Sam and Peter like each other. You know that, right?" Susan questioned.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It's part of the prophecy." Phoebus looked up from Lucy's hair and nodded.

"Ok, well, last night they went on a walk together, after dinner. They were about to kiss, when Edmund and Lucy interrupted. The two had been hiding nearby. So, Peter chased them off, and he and Sam didn't get to kiss. Did you?" Susan suddenly turned and looked at me.

"No." I shook my head, uneasy under everyone's gaze.

"Ok, so that's really all we're talking about." Susan finished, looking happy to be able to share this story with someone new.

"I see." Phoebus nodded. Her voice was calm, but I could tell she was thrilled over the fact that we had shared the event with her.

"Thank you, Phoebus." Lucy said as the Elf finished her hair and the girl stood.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty." Phoebus bowed slightly.

"We'll see you later, then, ok?" I smiled at the Elf as she slowly backed out of the tent.

"Yes, Patronus." Phoebus gave a small, shy smile, and then disappeared behind the closing tent flap.

"Well, I think we just made her day." I remarked, smiling.

"That we did." Susan nodded, and then turned to her little sister.

"Are you ready, Lucy? The boys will be waiting on us." She said, beginning to walk towards the tent flap. Lucy followed us out but, on second thought, fastened her dagger belt around her waist before scurrying to catch up with us.

"Good morning." Peter greeted the three of us as we joined him and Edmund at the table.

"Good morning, Peter." Lucy replied cheerfully.

"Did you all sleep well?" Peter asked as Telum began to serve our eggs, toast, and fresh fruit.

"Yes." Susan nodded, and Lucy and I murmured our agreement.

"How about you?" I asked Peter.

"I slept fine." He answered, smiling warmly at me.

"And you, Edmund?" I asked, giving the boy a small smile to show him that I had already forgotten the previous night's incident.

"Ok, I guess." He shrugged, but I could tell he was relieved to see that I wasn't angry with him.

"That's good." I nodded as I took a bite of unbuttered toast.

"Do you know what we're doing at sword training today?" I asked the two boys a few minutes later, after Lucy had told us a story Phoebus had shared with her about a dryad and a faun.

"Besides running?" Edmund raised his eyebrows, grinning a bit.

"Yes." I smiled, shaking my head. "Besides that."

"I'm not quite sure. I didn't ask Oreius." Peter replied, drinking a sip of tea.

"Speaking of Oreius, when do you think he'll show me how to use this thing?" Lucy spoke up, pointing to her small dagger.

"You'll have to ask him about that, Lu. You can come with Sam, Edmund, and I after breakfast if you want." Peter suggested, smiling.

"Really?" Lucy's eyes grew wide and a huge smile spread across her face.

"If you want." Peter shrugged.

"Ok, yeah." Lucy nodded eagerly, swiftly shoving her food down her throat.

A few minutes later, after Lucy's constant urging, Peter, Edmund, and I headed for the training field.

"See you later, Susan! Remember to stay out of trouble!" I teased over my shoulder as the four of us walked off, leaving Susan alone at the table.

"Very funny, Sam! I'd say the same to you, except I don't think it would do any good!" She joked back, waving. I just chuckled and kept walking.


	63. More Practice

"I would be glad to show you, My Queen." Oreius nodded after Lucy had asked about dagger-throwing lessons.

"Patronus, if you, King Peter, and King Edmund would like to practice on your own, I can work with Queen Lucy here." Oreius said, basically asking Peter, Edmund, and I to go do our own thing.

"Ok, sure." I shrugged, motioning for the two boys to follow me. We walked to the opposite end of the field, away from the stump in which Oreius had just thrown Lucy's dagger.

"What should we do?" Edmund asked once we had reached a good spot.

"Umm, we could…" Peter thought for a second.

"Two on one." I spoke up.

"What?" Peter and Edmund looked at me.

"Two against one. We do it in karate." I said, not even bothering to go into detail about my sport.

"In battle, we could very possibly have more than one person fighting us at a time." I explained.

"True." Peter murmured, nodding.

"I like it. Sam and I against Peter." Edmund grinned.

"What?! No, I-" Peter objected.

"Ok, let's go." I agreed, pulling out my swords as Edmund unsheathed his. Peter frowned at the two of us, muttering something underneath his breath as he pulled out his sword.

"Oh, come on, Pete. I can tell you're not mad." I grinned, and I saw him crack a small smile.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Edmund stepped forward, swinging his sword at his brother, who easily blocked the attack and struck back. For the next five minutes, we continued our little 'battle', until we decided Peter had had enough.

"My turn." I said, breathing heavily. Peter and Edmund grinned at each other, and I quickly raised my swords as they advanced towards me. _This could be interesting. _I thought.

Ten minutes later, after both mine and Edmund's turns were over, the three of us sat down to rest for a moment.

"Well, that was fun." Peter commented, smiling.

"Yeah, it sure was. Especially when it was you and me versus Peter." Edmund told me, turning to grin at his brother.

"Ha ha, Ed. Very funny." Peter replied sarcastically, but he managed a small smile.

"Your Majesties, Patronus." We looked up to see Oreius approaching.

"Yes." Peter stood, and Edmund and I followed suit.

"If you want to run now, you can be done for the morning." The centaur said.

"Ok, thanks, Oreius." Peter nodded.

"My pleasure, My King." Oreius bowed, before galloping back to where Lucy stood waiting on him.

"He said if we _want_ to run." Edmund gave a mischievous smile.

"Aw, come on Ed. It's good for you." I hit the younger boy in the shoulder as Peter and I knelt to remove our shoes. Edmund sighed, but soon he was on the ground beside us, removing his boots.

After we had our shoes and weapons off our bodies, we lined up on the starting line.

"Oreius!" Peter called, trying to tell the centaur that we were starting. Oreius nodded, waving in our direction, telling us to begin. And so, begin we did.

Later that day, as the four Pevensies and I sat around the lunch table, Susan seemed quieter than usual.

"Something wrong, Su?" I asked as we finished eating and headed towards archery.

"Phoebus said that Telum isn't feeling well. He won't be at lessons today." Susan replied, sighing.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, Aslan's in the camp. No harm will come to him." I reassured her, receiving a smile for my efforts.

"Susan! Sam! Wait up!" Lucy's voice reached our ears and we turned around.

"Hey, Lu. What are you doing?" I asked when the young girl reached us.

"I'm going to practice throwing my dagger. Oreius showed me today, but I'm not very good." She explained as we continued walking.

"Ok." Susan nodded.

When we reached the targets, Susan and I took out our bows and I nocked an arrow.

"You want to just shoot normally today? No running or anything?" I suggested, asking Susan.

"Sure." She shrugged. I stepped forward first, while Susan nocked an arrow in her bow. Raising my bow to my shoulder, I took a deep breath, aimed, and whispered softly,

"Like an eagle my arrow will fly." I released my arrow, and was pleased to see it sink into the edge of the red bull's eye. Not perfect, but not bad either.

"Susan." I stepped back, letting Susan have a turn. She raised her bow to her shoulder, aimed, and fired. The arrow stuck right outside the bull's eye, in the black ring that surrounds the red.

"Hmm." Susan frowned, obviously unsatisfied with her shot. Lucy pulled her dagger out of its sheath, and threw it at the target. My mouth flew open as it hit the dead center. Susan and I exchanged looks, before laughing in disbelief.

The three of us turned when we heard a horse whinny, and saw Edmund and Peter ride up on horses. Actually, Edmund rode a horse, but Peter was riding a white unicorn.

"C'mon, Ed! Sword point up, like Oreius showed us." Peter called out as they 'fought'.

"_En garde_!" Edmund called out, his sword clashing with Peter's.

"Now block!" Peter instructed as he swung at Edmund, blocking the boy's attack.

"Hey!" Edmund protested.

"Peter! Edmund!" Mr. Beaver's voice stopped the 'battle', as he ran up to the boys. Susan, Lucy, and I quickly jogged over to the three. Edmund's chestnut horse saw the beaver and whinnied, rearing up.

"Whoa, horsie!" Edmund called out, hanging on tightly.

"My name is Phillip." The horse corrected, coming back down on all fours.

"Oh, s-sorry." Edmund stuttered, obviously startled. I smiled, but then turned to face Mr. Beaver as he began to talk.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here." He said gravely.


	64. Parley

"Susan, you and Lucy ride with Edmund." Peter said, once Mr. Beaver had run off in the direction of the camp. Susan and Lucy obeyed, climbing up onto Phillip behind Edmund.

"Sam." Peter offered me his hand, and I scrambled up behind him on the unicorn.

"Hurry." Peter urged his unicorn to run, and behind us Edmund did the same.

A few minutes later, we reached the edge of the camp. Peter stopped the unicorn and quickly jumped off, holding out his hand for me to use as I jumped to the ground. Edmund dismounted Phillip, helping Lucy down while Peter went over to assist Susan.

"Come on." Peter motioned for us to follow him. We snaked our way through the crowd that was forming on either side of the dirt path that ran straight through the middle of camp. Once we reached the very front, up near Aslan's tent, we stood beside the two Beavers.

"She's here." Mr. Beaver said quietly, nodding back behind us. We turned, and saw the Witch's procession making its way down the path, towards Aslan, who stood in front of His tent.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" A dwarf, who walked in front of the others in his party, announced. Behind him, seated on a throne carried by Cyclopes, sat the White Witch herself. She wore a white gown, and had the small remains of what appeared to be an ice crown resting on her head. Something about her just gave me the creeps, beside the fact that she was my enemy and was nothing but pure evil.

"Go away, Witch!" Someone in the crowd shouted. There were boos and further demeaning sounds coming from others in Aslan's army as the unwanted group continued on.

"Empress of the Lone Islands!" The dwarf continued, although nobody was really listening to him or cared about what he had to say.

"You don't belong here, go away!" Someone else yelled, receiving nods and shouts of approval from other soldiers in the crowd.

As the Witch got even closer, I could see that, although she wasn't smiling, the snide comments didn't appear to bother her. Aslan, upon getting a closer look at the White Witch, let out a low, almost inaudible, growl.

A moment later, the Cyclopes carrying the Witch stopped walking, and carefully sat down her throne. The crowd grew quiet as Aslan took a small step forward. The Witch stood up from her chair, and began walking towards Aslan. As she passed the five of us, I saw her look at Edmund.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." The Witch said. Edmund looked down as the crowd murmured.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan replied calmly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The Witch asked.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written." Aslan's voice rose. The White Witch looked taken aback, but quickly composed herself.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." She continued. At the same time, all throughout the camp, swords unsheathed. Peter's and mine were two of those who did.

"Try and take him then." Peter raised his sword, stepping forward. I glanced nervously at a huge Minotaur that grunted and shifted his colossal two-headed ax in his hands, making me look down at the two puny-looking swords in my hands.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right…" The Witch turned to look at Peter. "Little King?"

Peter's face fell, and he slowly lowered his sword, looking down as he stepped back beside me.

The White Witch faced Aslan again.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," She turned to face the crowd. "All of Narnia will be overturned in fire and water." The crowd gasped. The Witch then turned and pointed straight at Edmund.

"That boy will die on the Stone Table…" She said, as the crowd murmured softly and Edmund began to breathe hard. Peter swallowed tensely.

"As is tradition." The Witch finished, lowering her arm and turning to face Aslan again.

"You dare not refuse me." She told Him.

"Enough." Aslan said, everyone looking at Him as He spoke.

"I shall talk with you alone." He told the Witch, turning and walking into His tent. The Witch paused a moment, and then followed Aslan inside.

Thirty minutes or so later, we all were sitting in the grass, anxiously awaiting the two to return. Lucy tapped her fingers aimlessly on her leg, while Edmund fiddled with a blade of grass. Susan twisted a dandelion stem between her fingers, and I tossed a small pebble back in forth between my hands. Peter just sat next to me, his hands clasped and his eyes on the ground.

Suddenly, Peter looked up, hearing a sound from the tent. The flap was opening. Peter stood, followed by Susan, Edmund, Lucy, me, the Beavers, and the rest of the crowd. Out of the tent walked the White Witch. She strode towards her throne, glaring at Edmund as she passed. She appeared to be angry, but something in her eyes told me otherwise. I thought I saw a glimpse of, I don't know, maybe excitement?!

Aslan emerged from His tent behind her, stopping at the edge of the small hill the tent was on. He didn't speak, and I saw Susan put her arm around Lucy. I grabbed Peter's hand with my left hand, and took Edmund's with my right. To them both I gave an encouraging squeeze and a small smile. Edmund tried to smile back, but was breathing too hard. Aslan opened His mouth to speak, and instantly all eyes turned to Him.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan announced loudly. The crowd began to cheer and applaud, as I gave Edmund a hug. Peter let out a huge sigh of relief, putting on hand on his brother's shoulder while Susan hugged the younger boy.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" The Witch asked, turning to face Aslan. The Great Lion just opened His mouth and let out an enormous roar for His answer. The Witch fell back into her chair, flabbergasted, and her procession began to quickly leave the camp. The crowd cheered and everyone laughed. Lucy gave Edmund a hug, and Peter reached for me.

"Thank God." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me close.

"Yes. And Aslan." I replied, pulling back from him as all sorts of creatures from Aslan's army began to reach the five of us, smiling and laughing.

Shaking the hand of a grinning young faun, I saw Aslan's head droop as He walked back inside His tent.

_I wonder what…_ I began to think, but was interrupted by another faun, who looked excited to meet Patronus. I shook off the image of what I had just seen, and went back to celebrating.


	65. Sneaking Out

Lucy's POV:

It was late. Susan and Sam were already asleep in their beds nearby. I could even hear Susan let out a snore every once in a while. Under different circumstances, I might have laughed, but tonight was different. Sure, I was very happy that Edmund was going to live. I mean, who wasn't? _Aslan._ I answered my own question I had seen him after he announced that the Witch wasn't going to kill Edmund, and He looked sad._ No, he was happy. Something else was just bothering Him, that's all._ I argued with myself. The problem was, I didn't know what was bothering Him. And I desperately wanted to know. _It's none of my business. _I reminded myself, but somewhere deep down inside, I had a feeling it was.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax, closing my eyes and begging sleep to come. It didn't. I opened my eyes, and began to let my mind wander as I stared off at the tent ceiling.

The first thing that came to my mind was my dagger. I was very proud of how well I did at the archery range with Susan and Sam. They both seemed very surprised to see me hit the middle. _Boy, did I trick them when I told them that I was no good. _I smiled to myself. Oreius had trained me well.

A few minutes later, my thoughts drifted to another topic. Sam. _I love her about as much as I love Susan. It's like she's my own sister. _I thought, wondering how a bond like that could develop in only a week or two. Then I wondered if Sam felt the same way about me. And about Peter, Susan, and Edmund. Somehow, I knew that she did. _Well, I do know how she feels about Peter. _I grinned, thinking about seeing them almost kiss in the woods the day before. I still felt bad about Edmund and me following them, but I was glad that both Peter and Sam forgave me.

I lay in silence for a few moments, listening to the sound of crickets chirping outside. I remembered an old trick my dad taught me once: how to figure out the temperature by listening to the chirps. Except, now, I had forgotten how to do it. _Something about counting the chirps in 15 seconds, and then adding something, and then…_ I sighed, realizing that I didn't know what I was talking about, and rolled over onto my right side.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside the tent. I sat up, and saw a shadow go by. A shadow that appeared to be Aslan's.

"Susan!" I whispered, glancing at my slumbering sister.

"Mm?" She murmured, blinking and slowly waking up with a frown. I quietly slipped out of bed, glad that we had fallen asleep in our dresses.

"What about Sam?" Susan asked as she climbed out of her bed. I took a step towards Sam to wake her up, but something told me not to.

"I…I don't know. I want to wake her, but I feel like I shouldn't." I whispered, frowning in confusion. Susan opened her mouth to say something, probably to make fun of me, but she quickly closed it, looking puzzled.

"I…I think I feel it too." She replied, her eyes wide.

"So, you think we should just go without her?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"I hate to, but yeah. I guess we should." Susan nodded slowly, following my suit by putting on her cloak. I grabbed my dagger, fastening it around my waist, and Susan slipped her bow and arrows over her shoulder. I gave one last glance at Sam, longing to wake her up, before silently creeping out of the tent. Susan and I snuck around the side of the tent, just in time to catch a glimpse of Aslan disappearing into the woods. My sister and I exchanged looks, and then began to follow Him. Little did I know what the night would hold in store for us.


	66. Grave News

I was awakened by a cool breeze that tickled my cheek.

"Hmm?" I murmured, rubbing the now-cold spot of skin, blinking as I opened my eyes.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed when I saw what was in front of me. I reached beside my bed, finding one of my swords and holding it out, pointed at the thing that was in my tent. Before me was a swirling mass of pink flowers which, when I looked closer, was slowly forming into the image of a person.

"Be still, Patronus. I bring you grave news from Queen Susan and Queen Lucy." The creature (I assumed it to be a dryad) announced. I slowly lowered my sword, looking around the tent for either Susan or Lucy.

"Where are they?" I asked, knowing that the sun wasn't quite up yet. They couldn't already be awake and outside.

"They followed Aslan late last night to the Stone Table, where He was killed by the White Witch." The dryad answered.

"Aslan was _what_?!" I exclaimed, my mouth dropping open.

"Aslan gave His own life for Edmund's. That was His and the Witch's deal." The dryad explained. I took a deep breath, swallowing back the tears that rose to my eyes.

"Dead?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Patronus. But you mustn't grieve too long over this. Queen Susan and Queen Lucy sent me to inform you, King Peter, and King Edmund of the Witch's plans. She has begun to prepare her troops for battle. They will reach here around late afternoon, early evening." The dryad finished.

"Oh…ok." I stuttered, unable to take everything in all at once.

"Susan and Lucy, they're all right?" I asked.

"Yes, Patronus. They're in good health, although they too are mourning the loss of Aslan." The dryad nodded.

"Peter and Edmund, they're here? In camp?" I questioned further.

"They are being informed of Aslan's death right now, in their tent, the same as you are." The dryad answered.

"Ok. Thank you for…for coming to tell me." I managed to say, looking up at the figure.

"It is my pleasure, Patronus. Now I must go. Good luck in the battle, and may Aslan's grace be upon you." The dryad slowly disintegrated into the swirling cloud of flowers, which blew open the tent flap the same way it had come in.

"Aslan's grace…" I repeated quietly. "But He's gone." I whispered, my eyes welling with tears.

Suddenly, I had a thought. I jumped out of bed, grateful that I had fallen asleep in my dress, slung my bow and swords over my shoulders, slipped on my shoes, and ran out of the tent. I stopped right outside Peter and Edmund's tent, just as a wind blew flowers out into the open air. Their dryad was leaving as well.

"Peter?" I called out, knocking slightly at the tent door. The flap flew open, and I saw a dazed Edmund standing there, his clothes slung on chaotically, and his hair a mess. Behind him, I saw Peter fastening his sword around his waist, and slipping on his boots at the same time.

"Your shoes, Edmund." Peter snapped, obviously as frazzled as I was at the moment. Edmund looked down at his feet, which were only covered by his tights, and then moved to get his boots.

"I'm going to His tent." I said, looking at Peter as he quickly brushed his hair out of his eyes with his fingers.

"Same here." He nodded, and then turned to face Edmund with a look of impatience.

"Coming." The younger boy called, putting on his second boot and standing, fixing his sword, which hung around his waist.

"Let's go." Peter hurried out of the tent, Edmund and I following. As we jogged through the camp, we passed Oreius.

"Your Majesties…Patronus." He bowed to Peter and Edmund and nodded at me.

"Oreius, did you hear?" Peter stopped and faced the centaur.

"Hear what, My King?" Oreius asked, puzzled.

"Aslan, He's…He's dead." I swallowed.

"How?" Oreius' eyes grew wide.

"The Witch. He made a deal with her. His life instead of mine." Edmund explained, looking very ashamed, yet amazed that Aslan would do such a thing for him.

"Who told you?" Oreius asked.

"A dryad. Susan and Lucy sent her. They followed Aslan to the Stone Table." Peter answered. Oreius looked down, taking a breath as he thought over what he had just been told.

"And she said that the Witch is preparing her troops for battle. They'll be here around late afternoon, early evening." I added, making Oreius look up.

"Where were you headed, just now?" The centaur asked.

"To His tent. To see if He's really…gone." I replied.

"May I join you, Sire?" Oreius looked at Peter.

"Sure." The boy shrugged, and then began to head towards Aslan's tent, running a lot faster this time. Edmund, Oreius, and I followed, all of us hoping that what we found in Aslan's tent wouldn't be what we were expecting.

Please, please, please continue to review!!! The more reviews I get, the faster I add a new chapter!! If I get none…no updates!! ; To those of you who already review, thanks a bunch:


	67. Preparing for Battle

"I'm going in. You stay here." Peter looked at Edmund, Oreius, and me once we reached Aslan's tent.

"No, I'm going in too." I shook my head.

"Sam…" Peter began to object, but I just looked at him with a determined expression.

"Ok, fine." Peter sighed, and the two of us slowly approached the flap of His tent.

"You can go in first." I whispered, suddenly feeling like I was intruding on Aslan's private space. Peter glanced at me, before opening the tent flap and hesitantly slipping in. I followed.

When my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I looked around. I saw a couple pieces of Kingly-looking furniture, but no King.

"He's not here." Peter muttered, sighing.

"We can still win the battle, Peter. We have an army." I said quietly, trying to make him feel better.

"An army with no leader!" Peter retorted, shaking his head.

"You can be the leader, Peter." I explained.

"They wouldn't listen to me. They follow Aslan. It's His army, not mine." Peter argued.

"Aslan's gone. They'll look to you now, and they'll follow you. And so will I." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Sam…" He tried to smile back, but then shook his head.

"That's means a lot to me, but just because you would follow me doesn't mean the whole army will. It's out of our hands." Peter objected. I sighed, a moment of silence passing through the tent.

"Let's go tell Edmund and Oreius that the dryad was right about Him." I broke the silence, walking towards the tent flap, holding it open for Peter as he followed.

When we reached the outside of the tent, Edmund and Oreius were standing next to a table that was set up with a map of Narnia and hundreds of tiny little figures, which represented the two armies. Edmund and the centaur looked up at us, the hope in their eyes vanishing when they saw our faces.

"She's right. He's gone." Peter announced solemnly, walking to the table and leaning over it. Edmund looked over at Oreius, who said nothing. There was a brief pause, during which I noticed that the rest of the camp was beginning to stir. All sorts of creatures walked throughout the camp, chattering indistinctly and having no idea of the grim news.

"Then you'll have to lead us." Edmund spoke up, looking at Peter, who frowned.

"Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you." Edmund continued, saying pretty much the same thing I had said only a few minutes earlier.

"I can't." Peter argued, just as he had done before.

"Aslan believed you could." Edmund said, getting no response from his brother.

"And so do I." Edmund added. Peter looked up, looking surprised as he smiled slightly.

"We all do." I spoke up, after seeing Oreius nod at Edmund's last statement. Peter looked at the centaur and I, his face full of amazement that we believed in him.

"The Witch's army is nearing, Sire. What are your orders?" Oreius asked Peter, who looked down at the map before him with a serious expression.

"How many troops do we have?" Peter asked, and the long discussion, although not nearly as long as it should've taken, began. For the next twenty or so minutes, the four of us talked battle strategy. We argued and made suggestions, but in the end it all came down to what Peter decided. After all, he was in chare of the whole army.

"I like Ed's phoenix idea, but I also like Sam's idea with the gryphons." Peter said after a while.

"Maybe we should use them both." Edmund proposed.

"Yes, we will need all the help we can get." Oreius agreed.

"Ok, we'll use the gryphons at the very beginning, to clear out as many of her soldiers as we can. We can use the phoenix once her army gets closer." Peter nodded.

"Now, I also had an idea about the archers on the rocks…" Peter continued, and the discussion resumed.

An additional thirty minutes later, we all stood back from the table, looking at the arrangement before us.

"So it's settled?" Peter asked, looking at each of us. We all nodded, glancing at the figures as if some other brilliant plan might suddenly come to us.

"At the edges of the Great River, near the Fords of Beruna." Peter restated the place where we had decided we were going to meet the Witch's army.

"Yes." Edmund agreed quietly.

"Oreius, do you mind gathering the troops and explaining everything to them? The battle plans and the news of Aslan." Peter looked at the centaur.

"Of course, My King." He nodded.

"Thank you." Peter said, looking a bit relieved that one weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Your Majesties…Patronus, Aslan had some clothes for you, for battle. If you look in your tents, in the chest, I believe you'll find them." Oreius told us, and I briefly wondered why I hadn't remembered seeing a chest in there before.

"Thanks, Oreius. We'll be back here within an hour and a half." Peter said, as the three of us turned to walk back to our tents.

"Yes, Sire, but remember, we must leave by noon." The centaur called out, earning a nod and a wave from Peter. It was now about 9 o'clock.

As the three of us headed back towards our tents, I saw Oreius walk into the camp and sound a horn to call the army together.

"I wonder what he means by clothes for battle." I said, as we reached our tents and began to separate.

"We'll soon find out." Edmund replied, as the he and Peter disappeared behind their tent flap. I entered my own tent, looking around for this chest that Oreius had mentioned. I hated to admit it, but I kind of wondered if he was mistaken. _I'm pretty darn sure that there's no... _My thoughts trailed off as I noticed a wooden chest over in the far corner.

"That definitely was _not_ there before." I muttered, shaking my head as I approached the object. I knelt on the ground in front of it, examining the delicately carved lid with admiration. After a moment, I carefully lifted the lid, and peered inside. Lying on top, folded neatly, was something red. I lifted the whole stack of clothing out, grunting in surprise at the weight, and laid the load beside me on the floor.

"Let's see what I have here…" I said to myself, lifting up the first object. It was a dress. A shorter one, about knee length, and sleeveless. The thing was, it didn't really look that much like a dress. It looked more like a tabard, which a boy or man would wear. It was red velvet, with a golden lion satin-stitched on, and was edged in goldish-yellow velvet. The only thing different about my dress from a tabard, was that mine was a little longer, and looked a bit more feminine.

"Cool." I murmured, grinning as I sat the dress/girl tabard aside.

Next, I pulled out what looked like a large, padded shirt. After closer examination, I realized it was an aketon, a shirt you wear under armor for protection and comfort. It was made of quilted burgundy wool, and was wrist-length with a mock neck.

"If there's an aketon, there's gotta be some armor." I realized, setting the shirt down and moving on to the next thing in the stack.

It was a mail coat, which laced up in the front with leather lacings and looked like it would fall to about mid-thigh. I set the coat aside, and picked up the next thing 'in line'. It was a hoodless coif, made of chain mail. I examined it briefly, before putting it down and reaching for whatever was next. I held in my hands leggings that were made of mail, and a pair of stockings that were to be worn under the leggings.

"Plate armor!" I exclaimed as I picked up the next object. And, yes, it was plate armor indeed. There were pieces for my shoulders, shins, and two to cover the tops of my feet.

"Last, but not least…" I grabbed the last thing in the pile: a helmet. It was a basinet style with no visor, edged in gold, with a leather chin strap. I looked closer, and saw that near the forehead there were pretty decorative leaf etchings.

"Wow." I sat back on my heels and examined the things before me.

"I'd better start getting dressed." I realized, wondering how long I had been in the tent. Not more than twenty minutes, I was sure.

"Patronus?" I heard a voice at my door. It was Phoebus.

"Yeah?" I called out.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." I walked towards the flap and parted it, letting the Elf in.

"I came to help you dress, if you don't mind." She announced as we walked into the middle of the room.

"Of course not." I shrugged, watching her face. I wasn't sure if it was just me or not, but she seemed to look a lot more relaxed now that Susan, Lucy, and I had started to treat her more like an equal.

"I'll turn around while you take off your dress." Phoebus faced the wall, while I took my clothes off and slipped into the aketon, binding it at the neck, wrists, and hems with strips of leather the same color as the aketon.

"Ok." I said once I was covered again. The Elf turned around, and then reached for the stockings.

"Thanks." I said as I took them and began to slither in.

"The mail coat is next. It may seem heavy at first, but you'll soon get used to it." She reached for the coat, and helped me slip into it.

"Yeah, I'd say it's a little heavy." I grunted as she began to lace up the front.

"Is that too tight?" Phoebus asked once she was finished.

"No, it's fine." I shook my head, bending down and picking up the chain mail leggings. I slipped them on over my tights while Phoebus reached for the coif. She let me put it on over my head, it covering my neck once it was in place.

Next, the Elf picked up my dress/tabard. She slipped the dress over my head, letting it fall to a little above my knees.

"Now the plate armor?" I asked, receiving a nod from my 'assistant'. Phoebus picked up the shoulder plates, and expertly fastened them to my shoulders. After that, she put my shin guards on.

"What shoes am I supposed to wear?" I asked as I looked down at my sandals.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Phoebus reached into the bag she had brought with her, (which I hadn't noticed), and retrieved a pair of knee-high, brown, leather boots.

"Ok, thanks." I took the shoes and put them on over my stockings before reaching for the plate armor pieces that covered the tops of my feet. Phoebus helped me put them on, snapping them onto the ends of my shin guards.

"Well, except for the helmet and your weapons, you're finished." She stood back and smiled at me. I took a step forward, and was surprised at how easy it was. I would've though that, with some much armor on, I'd barely be able to move.

"Hey, it's not hard to walk at all!" I exclaimed, moving around the room with a grin.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Aslan's powers, would it?" I asked, already knowing the answer. At the mention of Aslan, the Elf's face fell a bit (she had obviously heard the news), but she still smiled and nodded.

"I want to put on everything and see what it looks like." I said, slipping my swords and bow and arrows on over my shoulders. Then, taking the helmet in my hands, I stepped in front of the floor-length mirror and slid my helmet on.

"Whoa." I exclaimed quietly as I looked at my reflection. I didn't look like the same person who had walked through that wardrobe only a few weeks before. I appeared older, and more mature. And definitely a lot tougher.

"I look kinda scary. But it's awesome." I grinned, before stepping back and taking off my helmet.

"Thank you, Phoebus, for helping me." I smiled at the Elf, who looked delighted.

"You're welcome, My Lady. It's been my pleasure." She nodded respectfully, before turning and beginning to walk out of the tent.

"Oh, and Patronus…" Phoebus turned and faced me.

"Yes?" I waited.

"May Aslan's grace and power be with you today." She nodded again, and then disappeared into the outside.


	68. Last Minute Preparations

I smiled slightly at Phoebus' words, before walking over to my bed and sitting down. The hands on the clock on the side table read 9:45. I still had a quarter of an hour before I had to be back.

I lay down, trying to calm my nerves a bit. Usually, at home, if I was this nervous about something, (Ok, maybe not _this_ nervous. I think this was the most nervous I had ever felt before), I'd read my Bible. The only problem was, in Narnia, there were no Bibles. I mean, (I'd soon figure out that Aslan was like Jesus), but there was no Christianity in Narnia. Well, I was pretty much right about that, but when I just happened to look over at the clock again (it was 9:48), I saw a book lying on the table.

"No way." I muttered, sitting up and reaching for the book. On the front it read, in gold letters, HOLY BIBLE.

"Thank you, Aslan." I whispered, a tear escaping my eye as I gently picked the Bible up and set it in my lap. I flipped it open to one of my favorite verses, knowing that it would be good for the situation. Philippians 4:13.

"I can do everything through Him who gives me strength." I read, smiling slightly at the comforting words. I flipped back, towards the Old Testament, and stopped when I got to Psalms. One verse, for some reason, seemed to stick out to me. I read it, choking back tears and smiling.

"He trains my hands for battle; my arms can bend a bow of bronze." I read, feeling an enormous amount of peace surge through me.

"Thank you." I whispered again, closing the Bible and setting it back on the table. I wiped my eyes, and when I looked again, the Book was gone.

"Wow." I murmured, shaking my head. Suddenly, I thought of Aslan. I guess His death hadn't quite hit me until just then. I saw His face in my mind, and suddenly I burst into tears.

"He's g-gone." I stuttered, sobs racking my body. I cried for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few minutes. After I had drained my body of all tears, I lay on my bed in a wet, miserable heap. I rubbed my eyes, sniffling a bit, and slowly remembered what I had just read in the Bible.

"He's not really _gone_. Just gone from this world." I whispered, a sad smile creeping to my face.

"Patronus?" I heard a voice at my door.

"Yes?" I wiped my face a little more, and began to walk to the tent flap.

"It's Telum. I was wondering if I could speak with y-" He stopped when I opened the flap.

"Come in." I offered, but he shook his head.

"I just wanted to give you something." He explained, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out.

"Bow string wax." I smiled as he handed me the small wooden container of wax.

"I thought you might need it before battle." He gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Telum. I'll be sure and use it." I nodded, smiling.

"I guess I'll see you later, then, my lady." He said, stepping back to turn and go.

"Yes, I guess so. Goodbye, Telum." I waved, and then looked down at the gift. I walked back into my tent to put the wax to use.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, glancing once more at the clock (9:53), and hurriedly pulled out my bow. I held it between my knees and lifted the lid off the container of wax. As I began to spread the wax over the string and rub it in, I heard a shuffling of feet at my tent door.

_I sure do have a lot of visitors._ I thought, calling for the person to come in.

"Hey, Sam. I was just wondering if…" Peter's voice trailed off as he saw me.

"What?" I asked, not looking up from my work.

"Your outfit…you look…fierce." He replied, and I could hear the admiration in his voice. I glanced up at him, and then did a double take.

"Whoa, Pete. You look 'fierce' too. I like it." I smiled at his clothes. He wore a red velvet tunic, which was identical to my dress except for the fact that his was shorter in length. He also had on a long-sleeved mail coat, a hooded coif, and leggings of chain mail, under which he wore the brown hose of his camp clothes. He too had plate armor on, but his looked much heavier than mine. On his side, hanging from his belt, was his sword. He set his helmet and shield down beside him.

"Thanks." Peter shrugged, smiling. I turned back to my bow and hurriedly continued to wax my string.

"Sam…there's something I need to tell you." Peter began, and I could tell by his voice that it wasn't a good something.

"Yeah?" I glanced up, still rubbing the wax in on my string.

"You…during the battle…I want you to…" Peter stammered, before, finally sighing and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"During the battle, you'll be back with Edmund and the archers." He managed to say.

"Back with-! No, Peter, I want to be up front, with you and Oreius!" I objected, almost dropping my bow as I looked up at him.

"You're an excellent archer. You should be on the cliffs. And anyways, it's too dangerous up front." Peter explained the last part quietly.

"Too dangerous? Then why will you be up there?" I asked, frowning.

"Because I'm supposed to be leading the army." Peter replied.

"So you can put _your_ life in danger because you're the leader, but I can't put _my _life in danger because I'm _not_ the leader?" I questioned, setting my bow down and rising to my feet.

"No, Sam. It's not that, it's just…I don't want you to…be killed. I know it sounds…selfish, but I don't want to lose you. I care about you." Peter looked at me, his face serious.

"That's nice of you to care about me, but if you _really_ want to care, think about this: If you're killed, imagine how I'll feel." I said.

"I…I didn't think about that." Peter admitted.

"I don't want to be sitting the danger out, watching you risk your life. I want to be down there with you." I was almost begging by now.

"Sam, I know you want to, but I want you to stay with Edmund. Be an archer for the first part of the battle, but after you fire a few shots, once the Witch's army gets closer, you can come down and use your sword. Do that, Sam, please. For me." Peter pleaded me with his eyes. I opened my mouth to object, but when I looked at his face, his pitiful, imploring face, I just couldn't say no.

"Ok, fine. But promise me that you'll try and stay out of the worst fighting." I sighed.

"I promise." Peter nodded, pulling me close for a hug. As we separated, I spotted my bow lying on the bed.

"I guess this is waxed enough." I picked it up and put it in the quiver with my arrows.

"We should probably be getting back." Peter said, watching me as I picked up my helmet and glanced at the clock. The little hand pointed to the 'X' while the big hand pointed straight up to the 'X II'. 10:00.

"Yeah. Oreius is gonna be waiting." I agreed, and followed Peter out of the tent.

"There's Edmund. Let's catch up with him." Peter pointed to his brother, who was further along the path. I nodded, and the two of us began to run until we reached Edmund.

"Hey, Ed. Nice outfit." I smiled at the boy, who grinned.

"I like yours too." He said, looking at me and then Peter. Edmund wore almost the exact same thing as his older brother, except his plate armor looked more like mine.

"Sam will be with you and the archers." Peter told Edmund, who glanced at me with a look that seemed to say 'Did you agree to this?' I nodded slightly, sighing, and Edmund faced his brother again.

"You'll listen to her, right, Edmund?" Peter asked, stopping for a moment as he waited for the boy's answer.

"Of course. She's Patronus." Edmund said in mock seriousness, grinning. I even had to smile at that one.

"Ed…" Peter was impatient.

"Yes, Peter. I'll listen to her." Edmund nodded, actually serious, and then continued walking. Peter and I followed.

We soon reached Oreius, who stood in front of the large army.

"He must've already told them about Aslan." Peter said quietly as we stopped right behind the centaur and looked at the crowd's solemn faces. I even noticed Mr. Beaver near the front, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. Mrs. Beaver stood off to the side, away from the army, tears streaming down her furry face.

"We'll soon be leaving, if you will all be patient for a few more minutes." Oreius announced, before turning to face Peter, Edmund, and I.

"I've told them the news about Aslan, and briefly explained the battle plans." Oreius reported, much to Peter's delight.

"Very good. Thank you Oreius." Peter smiled, nodding.

"Shall we begin to march, My King?" The centaur asked.

"Let's go meet that Witch." Peter replied.


	69. Remember Your Promise

_I'm sooo sorry about how long it has taken me to update! School has started back and I've been really busy. Hope this chapter (even though it's not much) is enough to hold you guys over! ; . I'll try to add more asap!_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A while later, as I walked alongside Peter, Edmund, Orieus, Mr. Beaver, and Telum, the army marched behind us.

"Exactly _how_ far away is this battlefield?" Edmund asked in a whining tone of voice, looking over at Peter and Orieus. No one answered, but Peter shot his brother a look that made the younger boy quit his complaining.

"Your Majesties…Patronus, I thought you might be hungry." Telum spoke up, suddenly remembering that he had brought us some food.

"Thank you, Telum." Peter said as he took the three small bags that the Elf handed him.

"Thanks." I said quietly as Peter handed me one of the bags, and then passed one on to Edmund. I opened mine quickly, suddenly realizing that we hadn't eaten at all that day. Inside the bag were a variety of nuts. I saw almonds, pecans, peanuts, cashews, macadamia nuts, and many more.

"Nuts are an excellent source of energy." Telum explained, as I reached my hand into the bag and popped a few nuts into my mouth.

"These are good, Telum. Thanks." I said, chewing the food slowly as I savored its flavor. For all I knew, that could be the last snack I'd ever have.

Ten minutes later, we came into sight of where we had intended to meet the Witch.

"She's, uh…not here. You planned that, right, Peter?" Mr. Beaver asked, looking up at Peter.

"Yes. We want to be set up and ready for her when she arrives." Peter nodded.

"Oh, ok. Good." Mr. Beaver seemed satisfied, and I couldn't help but grin at him in his outfit. He wore a chain mail suit, and carried a bow and a few arrows in a quiver on his back.

"My King, should we get the troops in position?" Orieus asked, looking at Peter as he waited for a response.

"Ok, yeah. Let's go ahead and put everyone in place." Peter nodded, glancing at me and looking reassured when I nodded in agreement with his answer.

"Very well then." Orieus bowed to Peter and Edmund, nodded at me, and then rode off towards the army, which had stopped behind us.

As the centaur gave orders, the crowd began to split up, and I could see the different units forming. Off to the far right stood a large number of centaurs and other creatures that were archers. Orieus spoke to one of them, who looked in my direction and nodded, before beginning to walk towards me. The rest of the archers followed.

"Here comes our group." Edmund said, noticing the approaching soldiers.

"Well, I guess this is it." Peter faced me, speaking softly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I agreed.

"You know I want you to be down here with me, but-" Peter began, but I put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I know, Peter. It's ok." I gave him a small smile to show that I really meant it.

"All right. Good." Peter breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled back.

"But Peter?" I said, glancing over at Edmund as he spoke with the centaur archer.

"Yeah?" Peter looked down at me as I returned my gaze to his face.

"Remember your promise, ok? Stay out of the worst stuff, please?" I begged.

"I promised you, didn't I? I never break a promise." Peter replied, grinning.

"Thanks." I smiled, and we hugged each other close for a moment. As I stood there, wrapped in his embrace, I wondered if this would be the last time I would feel his warm arms around me. The last time I would smell his sweet fragrance.

"You promise to stay out of trouble too, all right?" Peter whispered in my ear.

"Of course." I replied quietly, as he gave me one last tight squeeze before kissing my head and letting go.

"Umm, Sam?" Edmund called out, and I turned to look at the younger boy.

"We need to get up on the cliffs." He announced, looking kind of sorry to interrupt Peter and I.

"Ok, I'm coming. You can go on ahead. I'll be there in a second." I said, watching as Edmund turned, motioning for Telum, Mr. Beaver, and the archers to follow him.

"Well, you should get going." Peter said, glancing down at his helmet in his hands and rubbing it against his tunic.

"Yeah. I…I'll see you later, then." I said, watching him as he looked back up at me.

"Right. Umm, ok. See you then." Peter replied, touching my shoulder briefly as I turned to walk away.

"Remember your promise!" I called over my shoulder as I gripped my helmet and started to jog to catch up with Edmund and the others.

"And you yours!" Peter yelled back, and I glanced over my shoulder to see him smiling and waving as I ascended the cliffs.


	70. The Battle Begins

"How much longer until she gets here?" Edmund asked as the two of us sat side-by-side against a rock on the top of the cliff.

"Are you actually looking forward to the Witch arriving?" I looked at him incredulously.

"No, it's just that…I feel so…useless, just sitting here. I want to fight." Edmund explained, looking over at me.

"I know how you feel. I'm exactly the same. But I think I can a wait a little while longer for the Witch to get here." I said, glancing around at the other archers, who sat nearby in an orderly line, all awaiting further orders from either Edmund or me.

"Are you nervous, Sam?" Edmund suddenly questioned, shifting his body so that he fully faced me.

"Yeah, aren't you?" I looked curiously at the younger boy.

"Of course. I was just wondering if you were. You seem so…calm." Edmund shrugged.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows, chuckling slightly. 'Calm' was exactly what I _didn't_ feel.

"Patronus." Telum approached me, and my smile died when I saw his serious expression. I stood as he began to speak

"The High King wishes me to tell you that he is sending out a gryphon to scout ahead. He believes the Witch's army is just over that hill." Telum pointed towards a hill that rose on the other side of the huge, open field.

"Ok, thanks." I nodded.

"And also, My Lady, His Majesty requested me to give you this." The Elf pulled something out of his pocket, which he then handed over to me.

"Thank you." I said softly, looking down at the thin, light, cloth-wrapped parcel.

"Your Majesty, Patronus." Telum bowed to Edmund, now standing beside me, and then nodded towards me.

"He seems like a nice guy. I guess he's ok for Susan." Edmund said, almost to himself, as the Elf walked away. I grinned, shaking my head, and then looked down at the package from Peter. I carefully unwrapped the strip of cloth, recognizing it as a piece of Peter's old shirt that he was wearing when he came into Narnia. I looked at what had been concealed beneath the fabric, and saw two things: a pebble, and a bit of paper. I unfolded the paper, and saw that there was some sort of writing on it.

Sam,

I'm writing you this note as I sit in my tent, awaiting the time when we must meet Oreius and the troops to head off to battle. I have so many things I want to tell you, but to do so would take longer than the thirty minutes I have until it's time to leave camp. If I had to choose only two things to tell you, they would be these: First of all, I want you to know that I have enormous faith in you. More than you've told me you have in me. And that's to say a lot. I trust you with my life. And with Susan, Edmund, and Lucy's. I know that in this upcoming battle you will indeed prove yourself as Patronus. The second thing I want to tell you is this: Sam, I love you more than you know. More than you'll ever know. My dream is that, after the battle, once I am crowned High King, we will be able to live together in this wonderful land until the day we die. But in order for this dream to come true, we must both survive the battle. So, be alert, stay out of as much danger as possible, and most of all, fight your hardest for Aslan.

With Love,

Peter

PS. This rock is from the ground beside Oreius and me. I know how much you wish you were down here.

I folded the note back up carefully, blinking as a tear escaped my eye. I slipped the note down in my boot, between the leather and my stockings.

"Are you…" Edmund eyed me worriedly, but didn't finish his question.

"It's a rock." I said, sniffing with a smile as I held up the pebble for Edmund to see.

"A rock?" Edmund looked confused.

"From down where Peter and Oreius are." I explained, wiping my eyes and smiling wider as I looked at the stone.

"Oh." Edmund shrugged, and the turned to face the battlefield.

"Look, Sam." He grabbed my arm and pointed down towards Peter, who sat on the white unicorn beside Oreius. A gryphon flew right past the two, circling back up around Edmund and me, before swooping down and coming to land beside Peter.

"I wonder what he's saying." I said, wishing that I could hear sounds from that far off.

"Whoa, hey!" Edmund suddenly exclaimed, leaning over towards me and practically pushing me over.

"What in the wor-" I began, but then saw the cause of his sudden action. On Edmund's right (I was on his left), another huge gryphon had unexpectedly perched.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. I did not mean to frighten you." The gryphon apologized.

"I-it's ok." Edmund stuttered, before stepping away from me and trying to regain his composure.

"I was sent to tell you both," The large creature looked towards me, "that the Witch is approaching. She has a much larger army with many more weapons that we have." He announced.

"Oh, great." I sighed.

"Having a large army does not necessarily mean one will win a battle." Telum spoke up from behind Edmund and me.

"Well, aren't you the optimist." Edmund muttered, and I had to smile.

"Thank you." I told the gryphon, who nodded at me, and then bowed to Edmund.

"My King, Patronus…look." Telum suddenly pointed straight ahead, to the other side of the field. On the hill that lay there, we all saw the Queen's head warrior, a Minotaur, appear.

"Ottoman." The gryphon whispered the beast's name. As the four of us, along with everyone else in Aslan's army, stood watching, we saw the rest of the Witch's army crest the hill. There were millions of them.

"Bloody 'ell…" Edmund swore under his breath, not even bothering to look at me and see if I would reprimand him for it. In fact, I believe I quietly muttered a cuss word as well. The feeling we both had right then became even worse as we saw what exactly made up this massive army. All sorts of nasty creatures dotted the hilltop. I even saw three giants.

Suddenly, she appeared. The White Witch of Narnia herself. She was being pulled in a chariot by two polar bears.

"That horrible, wicked creature…" Telum gasped as he saw the Witch.

"What?" Edmund asked, frowning in confusion.

"She's wearing Aslan's mane around her neck." The Elf whispered, his voice barely audible, but loud enough for me to hear the hatred it contained.

"Dear God…" Edmund exclaimed softly, squinting as he tried to see this for himself. I also attempted to spot the mane, but my eyesight wasn't clear enough. Not that I had bad eyesight (the doctor actually told me that my eyesight was outstanding), but Telum was an Elf.

I took a breath, and looked down at Peter. He, as if feeling my eyes upon him, turned around and faced us. He nodded first at Edmund, who tilted his head in the direction of his brother, and then Peter looked at me. I nodded, and then gave him a small smile as I held up the rock. Peter grinned, and then turned back around to face the Witch's distant army.

As Peter raised his sword above his head, I slipped the rock down the neck of my tunic, letting it rest between the tunic and aketon down near my stomach.

A horn sounded, drawing my attention back to Peter, who still held his sword high above him. As the horn's noise reached the ears of our army, the soldiers all raised their weapons, cheering. Edmund and I exchanged nervous looks, before letting out a yell ourselves. All around us, the other archers did the same. The total sound from Aslan's whole army was deafening. It sent an excited chill right through me.

As our yells began to die down, the Witch's army started to move forward. They were running, jumping down off the hill that they had been on the edge of.

I swallowed hard as they neared, and I glanced down at Peter. He sat still on his unicorn, his sword held out as steadily as before. Edmund and I exchanged looks, and then each drew our swords. (I only drew one in my right hand). Out in front, down below us, Peter brought his sword back behind his head, and motioned forward with it. Edmund and I followed suit. The huge flock of gryphons and eagles flew over, screeching. The gryphon perched beside Edmund gave one last look at us, before lifting off to join the others. The gryphon that had been Peter's scout did the same.

"Go on!" Edmund yelled, as we held our swords high and watched the birds begin to swoop towards the Witch's army and drop the heavy stones they carried. Some of her soldiers were hit, the rocks crushing them instantly.

"My idea." I grinned at Edmund, who shook his head and smiled. Below us, Peter raised his sword high, pointing it towards the Witch's army.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!!" He yelled, as his unicorn reared up and began to gallop forward. Peter's words sent a surge of enthusiasm up my spine.

"Go! For Aslan!" Some of the soldiers shouted as they began to charge forward, after their leader. The other soldiers just plain yelled as loud as they could, also running forward.

"For Aslan!" Edmund and I cried, our swords held high above our heads as we watched the distance between the two armies get closer. The battle for Narnia had begun.


	71. Aslan's Return

I let my sword hang loosely down by my side as I stared at Peter's white unicorn, getting closer and closer to the Witch's army. A few cheetahs from Aslan's army passed the unicorn, and collided with some of the Witch's werewolves. A few seconds later, the rest of both armies met. I watched as Peter galloped through, chopping and hacking away at enemies with his sword.

"Whoa. Look at him go." Edmund murmured a couple minutes later, in awe of his older brother's skills. I glanced at him, smiling slightly, before turning back to face the battle.

"Look, Edmund." I pointed back to the hill where the Witch was still waiting with the remainder of her army. As if the first wave she sent out wasn't enough, the rest of her soldiers began to move forward. And so did the Witch.

Edmund looked at me, and I nodded slightly, adjusting my helmet before raising my sword high above my head to signal for the specified archer to get ready.

"Fire!" Edmund yelled, pointing forwards with his sword. The centurion archer aimed, and fired a flaming arrow into the sky. There was a spark, and a beautiful phoenix emerged from the flames. About halfway across the field, the bird transformed back into flames, flew low, and then spread itself across the ground between Aslan's army, and the Witch with her other half of her army.

I turned to smile at Edmund as Aslan's army let out excited shouts, and Mr. Beaver yelled,

"Yes!"

Edmund grinned back at me, shrugging as he said,

"My idea."

I laughed, but suddenly turned back towards the battle when I heard an awful sound. The Witch had made the fire disappear by freezing it away with her wand. Edmund glanced at me, his smile gone as he swallowed hard. Peter looked back at Edmund, and then met my eyes for a second, before turning back around.

A horn sounded, and Aslan's soldiers began to fall back towards the rocks.

"That's the signal! Come on!" Mr. Beaver yelled, motioning for Edmund and me to follow. We, along with Telum and the other archers, quickly made our way down the cliffs until we reached the rocks.

We stopped once we were in position, breathing hard and looking around to make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be.

"Arrows nocked!" I yelled, pulling out my bow and nocking an arrow. All around me, the other archers did the same. We stood, watching as the army moved towards us. Edmund looked over at me, his eyes full of question.

"It's now or never." I replied. Edmund nodded, and then raised his sword high above his head. All of us archers put our bows up into firing position; picking out one of the Witch's nearing soldiers as our target. Edmund waited a split second, judged the distance of the approaching enemy, and then dropped his sword. We all released our arrows, and then re-loaded quickly.

As Edmund raised his sword again, I noticed a dwarf archer nearby, bringing his bow up to fire. When I saw who he was aiming at, I nearly fainted. The dwarf had his arrow aimed precisely for Peter's heart. Without thinking, almost on instinct, I quickly raised my bow and whispered,

"Like an eagle my arrow will fly…" And released the arrow. Just as my arrow point sunk into the dwarf's chest, he let his own arrow fly.

"No…" I whispered, as Edmund, oblivious to what I was dealing with, yelled for the archers to fire another round. The dwarf's arrow aimed for Peter was a bit off course, because I shot the dwarf just in time, and his shot instead hit Peter's unicorn. Peter flew off his mount, striking the ground hard. I gasped as his tumbled, his helmet coming off in the fall.

"Peter, get up." I murmured, watching helplessly as he lay on the ground, the Witch's army quickly gaining on him. I glanced a few feet behind the motionless boy, and saw Oreius and a rhino nodding to each other.

"Yes!" I whispered, as Peter slowly stood to his feet, facing the Witch and her coming army.

"Now get out of there…" I pleaded, as Edmund had the archers fire one more round.

Suddenly, Oreius and the rhino ran forwards towards the enemy army, passing Peter who yelled,

"Stop!"

The centaur and rhino barreled into the crowd of the Witch's soldiers, giving Peter a chance to escape. But the dazed boy didn't take the opportunity. I grimaced as the rhino was brought down by a group of small, evil-looking creatures. Oreius just kept slashing away with his two big swords. I watched as he approached Ottoman. The beast jumped up onto Oreius' back, riding him for a second until Oreius stabbed his swords into the Minotaur's back. Ottoman fell off, dead. Oreius kept galloping towards the Witch, drawing another, larger sword. I glanced at Peter, who was viewing at this scene with a sad expression.

"Oreius, no…" I whispered, looking back towards the centaur as he jumped, swinging his sword at the Witch, who easily dodged the attack. Oreius circled back, striking again, but couldn't bring his heavy sword back in time to block the Witch's blow.

"No!" I yelled as the centaur was instantly turned to stone.

"Edmund, we need to get down there, now!" I grabbed the boy's arm, pointing down towards the battle. Edmund looked startled at my suddenness, but nodded and yelled,

"Off the rocks! Draw your swords!"

The archers obeyed, and followed Edmund and I as we bounded down the rocks and onto the ground.

Immediately, Edmund was met by a Minoboar, who very nearly took off the boy's head. I quickly intervened and killed the beast with an attack Oreius had taught me.

"Watch yourself, Ed." I grinned, ducking as another of the Witch's solders swung his sword at me.

"Thanks, Sam." Edmund replied, killing one of the small creatures (I'd later learn they were called ankle-slicers), that had brought down the rhino.

"No problem." I said as I stabbed one of my swords into the creature I was fighting.

As I had a moment of 'peace', I glanced around for Peter. I noticed him still standing in the same spot. I swept my gaze to the right and saw the Witch fighting and turning more of Aslan's soldiers into stone.

As a loud screech came from the sky, I looked up to see two gryphons swoop down towards the Witch. When they had reached her, she sliced ones wing, bringing it down, and turned the other bird to stone. I grimaced as the statue hit a cliff, and shattered into pieces.

"Edmund!" I heard Peter yell to his little brother, who had moved so that he was now much closer to Peter than I was.

"There's too many! Get out of here!" Peter continued, raising his sword to block an attack from a Minoboar.

"Get the girls, and get them home!" Peter added, blocking another swing from the Minoboar's sword.

At the mention of the word 'girls', I frowned and opened my mouth to object. Peter noticed me as he finished off the Minoboar.

"No, Sam. You stay!" Peter called out. I grinned, and then turned to block an attack from one of the Witch's soldiers. As I killed my opponent, I noticed Mr. Beaver pulling Edmund away from the fighting. Suddenly, the young boy turned back towards the battle, drew his sword, and ran forward.

"Oh, Edmund." I muttered, starting to head towards him. Out of nowhere, a boggle swung his weapon at me, hitting me in the stomach. And he hit me hard. My helmet flew off as I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Above, the boggle was about to drive me down into the ground, but suddenly let out a strange shriek and stumbled backwards before falling to the ground himself. As I gasped, trying to suck in some oxygen, I saw Telum off to the side with his bow, nodding slightly to me before turning and continuing to fight. _Thanks._ I thought, wishing I had the breath to say it aloud.

Wheezing, I managed to stand to my feet, and shook my dazed head as I tried to recall what I was about to do before interrupted by the boggle. _Edmund._ I remembered, looking around for the boy. My mouth flew open in shock as I saw him leap off a small cliff, and land right behind the Witch. She turned, trying to stab Edmund with her wand, but he stepped aside and, with an ease that surprised me, sliced the Witch's precious wand in two. There was a blue flash, indicating that the wand's powers no longer worked. The Witch had a look of disbelief in her eyes, but then quickly pulled the wand back and stabbed Edmund in the stomach.

"Edmund!" I screamed, trying to take a step forward but finding myself frozen in place.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled, running towards the Witch with his sword raised. I could only stand helplessly and watch, being too far away to help.

As the two fought, I noticed a Minotaur heading towards Peter with his weapon raised and an evil snarl on his lips. Quickly, I dropped my swords, nocked an arrow in my bow, raised it, and fired. My shot hit the Minotaur square in the chest, right in the tiny spot where there was no armor.

"Perfect." I muttered as he fell to the ground. I raised my bow again, hoping to get a clear shot at the Witch. She sliced at Peter's stomach, not really injuring him but knocking him to the ground anyways. I released my arrow, while Peter was on the ground and out of my line of fire. But, by some freak chance, a werewolf happened to bound right in front of my arrow on his way to attack one of Aslan's soldiers.

_Thwack!_ The arrow stuck into the werewolf's side, killing him instantly. I swore, upset because I had missed my shot at the Witch.

As I re-loaded my bow, waiting for another chance, Peter jumped to his feet and the fight continued. When the Witch made a lunge for his throat, I gasped, and then almost cheered when he leaned back. Her swords came inches from his neck.

While the two fought on, I fired at and killed three more of the Witch's soldiers. I turned back towards Peter and the Witch with my bow raised, determined to get the shot.

"Move, Peter, move." I mumbled, waiting for him to get out of the path that my arrow would take. Suddenly, there was a loud roar that boomed through the air. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, stopped fighting and turned to look at the top of a nearby cliff. And there, standing in all His Majesty, was no one other than the Great Lion Himself.


	72. The Battle's End

"Aslan…" I almost dropped my bow to the ground as I stared in awe, tears of joy running down my face. Beside Him, I saw Susan and Lucy, followed by a whole army of creatures. I heard a slight noise, and saw that the Witch had taken advantage of Peter's distraction and had swung her sword at him. As he blocked, all the fights around me resumed. I raised my bow up, praying that either I would get the shot, or Aslan would soon end this battle.

When the Witch knocked Peter's feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground with her sword in his shirt, I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I released the arrow and swore when she leaned down over Peter just as the arrow flew by. I threw my bow to the ground, took my swords in my hands, and started to run towards the Witch, who was now about to stab Peter in his chest.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of golden fur and I stopped in my tracks. Aslan had knocked the Witch off Peter and was crouched over her. A split second later, He leaned down and ripped her throat out, ending it once and for all. I slowly walked towards Peter, stepping aside as all of Aslan's reinforcements arrived to finish off any of the remaining enemies.

"Peter." I said, my voice shaky as I reached him. He turned, and I fell into his arms.

"Sam." He whispered, hugging me close. He gently pushed me away as we saw Aslan walking towards us.

"It is finished." He announced in a grave voice. Peter and I swallowed, looking at each other as we let the news sink in.

"Peter!" A voice called.

"Sam!" I heard another say. Peter and I turned to see Susan and Lucy running towards us. Lucy wrapped her arms around Peter, and Susan and I gave each other big, warm smiles. Lucy walked over to me for a hug just as Susan spoke up.

"Where's Edmund?" She asked, looking around. I gasped, not believing that I could've forgotten about the boy for even a split second. I let go of Lucy, and Peter and I led the others, at a run, to where we had last seen Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy called as we spotted him lying in the same place he had fallen.

As we approached him, we saw a dwarf (the one that had announced the Witch's arrival to Aslan's camp) walking towards Edmund with his ax raised. I reached for my bow, and was horrified to realize that I had dropped it earlier when I planned to charge at the Witch with my swords. In that split second, all I could picture was the dwarf's ax sinking into Edmund and ending the boy's life. But, my nightmarish thoughts disappeared when I saw Susan raise her bow and fire, hitting the dwarf and killing him. I wanted to apologize to the others or to congratulate Susan, but no one said anything as we ran towards Edmund and crouched around him.

Susan knelt behind her brother's head, which she let rest on her lap after removing the helmet. Edmund gasped, clutching the grass beside him as if trying to regain some hold of the world he was quickly being taken from. Lucy pulled out her fire-flower juice and unscrewed the cap. Carefully, she poured a few drops in Edmund's mouth. He swallowed, but nothing more happened. I felt tears running down my cheeks and noticed that the same was happening to Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

"C'mon, Ed." I whispered, praying with all my heart for a miracle. Suddenly, Edmund coughed and opened his eyes. Susan gave a relived laugh, while Lucy breathed hard with a smile. I let out a sigh of relief, grinning as Peter grabbed Edmund and pulled him in close for a hug.

"When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" Peter asked, sniffing. Edmund smiled, and then leaned back in for another hug. This time, Susan, Lucy, and I all joined in. As I wrapped my arms around the four, I didn't think that there could _ever_ be so much love between people as there was between the five of us. I still, to this day, believe that.

We pulled back from each other after a moment, and saw Aslan walking towards us with a smile on his face. He stopped for a moment, breathing onto a statue of a satyr for a moment before continuing to walk forward. I gasped, and exchanged glances with Peter and Edmund, who were also startled, when the satyr turned back to normal and came to life.

"Whoa." I whispered, and I saw Susan smile at Peter's, Edmund's, and my reaction. She obviously had seen this done before. I looked back at Lucy as the young girl picked up her fire-flower juice and ran towards the nearest one of Aslan's wounded soldiers.

"What's she-" Susan began, but then smiled when she figured it out.

"Ed, you sure had us scared." I said, my heart still beating fast from the earlier stressful moments.

"I'm sorry." Edmund apologized. Peter, Susan, and I laughed at the boy's sincerity.

"It's fine, Edmund. We're just glad that you're alive." Susan explained.

"So am I." Edmund grinned, taking a deep breath.

"Peter…I'm sorry I didn't obey you about getting away from the battle. It's just…I didn't want to leave you here while I took the safe way out." Edmund looked at his brother, who smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to me. You broke the Witch's wand." Peter said, earning a grin from Edmund.

"Susan?" Aslan's voice reached our ears, causing us to face Him.

"Yes?" Susan stood, looking surprised.

"I believe there's someone over there who wants to speak with you." Aslan nodded in the direction of the rocks, where I saw someone standing away from the crowd of Aslan's soldiers.

"Who-?" Susan started to ask, but then stopped as a smile reached her face.

"Thank you, Aslan." She said, glancing back at Peter, Edmund, and I, before running off in the direction of the rocks.

"Telum." Edmund said, and Aslan nodded slightly. At the mention of the Elf, my ears pricked up.

"I need to see him." I said, watching as the Susan met Telum halfway.

"Why?" Peter questioned, frowning in confusion.

"I need to thank him." I replied, smiling as Susan and the Elf embraced.

"For the bowstring wax?" Peter asked.

"No. For saving my life." I answered quietly, closing my eyes for a moment as I relived that moment from the battle. The moment where I lay helplessly on the ground, watching the creature that was to bring my doom as he hovered above me, when, out of no where, Telum killed my foe and saved me.

"Oh. Whoa." Peter's eyes grew wide, and he swallowed.

"Where's Mr. Beaver?" Edmund asked suddenly, looking around.

"He is with Orieus and the others back near the rocks." Aslan answered.

"Orieus!" Peter exclaimed, standing up.

"He's all right?" I questioned.

"Yes. He's fine." Aslan nodded, smiling.

"I need to talk to him." Peter said. "To thank him for saving my life." He added, looking at me with a small smile.

"I was just heading that way myself, Peter, if you wish to join me…" Aslan asked the boy, who nodded eagerly.

"Sam, Edmund?" Aslan looked at us.

"No, thank you, sir. I need to thank Telum. I'll be there in a few minutes, though." I shook my head.

"I'm going to help Lucy out. Thank you anyway, sir." Edmund answered.

"Very well, then. Come along, Peter." Aslan said, and the two walked off together.

"I guess I'll go help Lu now." Edmund shrugged, before turning in the direction his sister was.

"Hey, Edmund?" I called out.

"Yeah?" He turned to face me.

"That was really brave, what you did back there. With the Witch and all." I said, smiling at the younger boy.

"Thanks, Sam. That means a lot to me." Edmund grinned, and then walked off to find Lucy.


	73. Speaking With Telum and Oreius

I stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to walk over to Susan and Telum. I didn't want to disturb them, but Telum wouldn't know that I wanted to speak with him, unless I told him so. In the end, the two of them made the decision for me by heading in my direction.

"Telum tells me that you fought very bravely during the battle, Sam." Susan said as they approached, hand in hand. I couldn't help but smile at how perfect they looked together. Telum, being tall and dark-haired, suited Susan's appearance exactly.

"I guess so." I shrugged, and then looked up at Telum, who was holding something behind his back.

"I believe this is yours." The Elf handed me what he was hiding. My bow. I gasped murmuring my thanks as I took the weapon and rubbed my hand over its smooth wood.

"Can I speak with you, just for a moment?" I asked, looking up as I placed my bow in the arrow quiver on my back.

"Of course, Patronus." Telum nodded, before smiling at Susan as he released her hand.

The two of us walked away, leaving Susan to go accompany her younger brother and sister.

"Telum, what I wanted to say was thank you. Thank you for…saving my life back there." I said, looking over at the Elf as I spoke.

"It was my pleasure." Telum replied.

"Maybe it was, but you still didn't have to do it. If it weren't for you…" My voice trailed off as I thought of the boggle.

"You're welcome, Patronus." Telum said, realizing that that was what I wanted to hear.

"If you ever need anything…just let me know." I offered.

"You don't have to pay me back. I did it because of who you are, and because of who you will become. You're part of the prophecy. I couldn't just let you die." Telum grinned.

"Ok, thanks." I laughed.

"Anything else you wish to speak with me about?" Telum asked.

"No, Telum. That's it." I shook my head, smiling.

"Very well then, My Lady." The Elf nodded at me, and then left to go find Susan. I turned and, after catching sight of Peter speaking with Oreius down by the rocks, broke into a run.

As I reached Peter and the centaur, I began to slow.

"Here's Sam now." Peter said as I walked towards the two, who turned and faced me.

"Oreius! I'm so glad you're alive!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around the huge creature.

"I, umm, it's nice to see you, Patronus." Oreius sounded uncomfortable, but when I stepped back from him, I saw that he was smiling slightly.

"I wanted to thank you for all the hours of training you gave me." I said, smiling at the centaur.

"You're welcome, Patronus. It was my pleasure." He nodded, and I saw Peter grinning beside me.

"I just told him the same thing, and he answered exactly the same. Except for the Patronus part." Peter chuckled, and Oreius shrugged sheepishly.

"Where's Aslan?" I asked, looking around to try and spot the Lion in the crowd of chattering soldiers.

"He's finding more statues to bring to life." Oreius replied, taking a deep breath as he had a memory of his own moments as a statue.

"Oh." I nodded to myself.

"Patronus, there's something I saw you do during the battle…something I wanted to share with King Peter." Oreius began, looking at me for approval.

"Umm, ok." I shrugged, having no idea what the thing was.

"My King, when we were drawing the Witch's soldiers back to the rocks, your unicorn was shot and you were thrown to the ground, correct?" Oreius asked Peter.

"Yeah." Peter nodded, looking sad as he remembered his beautiful mount.

"The unicorn shouldn't have been killed." Oreius said suddenly.

"What?" Peter asked, looking startled.

"You should have been." Oreius looked hard into the boy's eyes.

"Me?" Peter's eyes grew wide.

"Yes. There was a dwarf archer, on one of the cliffs. He was aiming straight for you, My King, but Patronus shot him first. Just as her arrow hit the dwarf, the scoundrel released his own arrow. It was off course because of Patronus' shot. The arrow hit your unicorn instead of your heart." Oreius finished. Peter swallowed hard, and looked over at me.

"Did you, Sam?" He asked, looking astounded.

"Uh, yeah. But it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, I saw the dwarf aiming at you, and I killed him. Simple as that." I shrugged.

"Sam, you saved my life! That's a big deal. At least it is to me." Peter explained

"It is to all of Narnia. You are High King. Without you, Narnia could never be what it is meant to." Oreius corrected Peter, who nodded.

"See, Sam? It _is_ a big deal." He said, smiling.

"Oh, ok." I nodded slightly, blushing.

"Thank you, Patronus, for saving my life." Peter whispered as he pulled me in for a hug.

"You're welcome." I whispered back, smiling.

"My King, Patronus, I'll be going now." Oreius bowed at Peter, nodded at me, and then began to walk off as Peter and I slowly separated.

"'Bye Oreius!" I waved.

"Goodbye!" Peter called out.

"Peter…I was just wondering, did you thank Oreius for going after the Witch like that? You know, with that rhino?" I asked as the two of us began to walk back up the hill to where Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Telum were.

"You bet I did. About thirty times." Peter nodded, laughing. I smiled, and then took his hand.

"I still have the rock, you know." I reached into my tunic and pulled out the rock Peter had given me before the battle.

"Oh, and the note?" Peter asked, grinning.

"Right here." I pointed with my free hand (the one not holding his hand), to my boot.

"Nice. Very nice." Peter chuckled, and I smiled as we strolled along.


	74. Healing

"Hey, Lucy." Peter said as we approached the young girl, who was bending over a soldier as she gave him a drop of her fire-flower juice.

"Hello." Lucy glanced up at us with a small smile.

"How many have you saved so far?" I asked, looking around at all the bodies littering the ground, most of which were already dead.

"She's gotten a lot. I'd say about fifteen." Edmund answered from where he stood nearby.

"Wow. Fifteen." I nodded, surprised.

"Do you want any help?" Peter asked, watching as Lucy stood and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Umm, if you could spread out and find anyone who's still alive. Then you could just tell me where to go. That would save a lot of time, since I won't have to be running around and checking to see who's injured and who's…dead." Lucy nodded.

"Ok. I'll look over on that hill. Sam, if you could go by those rocks, then Edmund could look in that clearing." Peter pointed, receiving nods from Edmund and me.

"Ok. We're on it." I agreed, walking off in the direction of the rocks. Edmund and Peter did the same, while Lucy scurried over to find yet another wounded soldier.

As I reached the first cluster of bodies by the rocks, I stopped and looked at them closely. I couldn't tell if any were alive, but I wouldn't know for a fact until I actually got up and felt their pulse. Still, the idea of climbing over what could be dead bodies didn't exactly excite me much.

I took a breath, and knelt beside the nearest soldier, a satyr. As I reached my fingers to his neck, his arm twitched.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, startled for a moment. I rebuked myself for acting like such a wimp, and then leaned back towards the satyr.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I asked, feeling kind of stupid as I sat there and talked to someone that could be unconscious, or even dead.

"Uhhh…" The satyr let out something between a groan and a growl.

"Ok, good. Just stay calm, all right? Queen Lucy will be here in a second to heal you." I gently told the soldier, before moving over to examine the rest of the bodies. None of the others were still alive. I sighed, and then hurried to the next group of bodies.

"Who's…?" A weak voice called out as I approached. I looked, and saw a young faun trying to sit up. Quickly, I knelt beside him and eased him back to the ground.

"There, just lie down." I said softly, looking closely at the faun as I tried to remember where I had seen him before. Something about the young creature looked familiar.

"Who…are you?" He managed to ask, his brilliant blue eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on my face.

"I'm Patronus." I answered.

"Patronus?" The faun's eyes widened, and he attempted again to sit up.

"No, just stay there." I shook my head, pushing him gently back to the ground.

"I-I met you. Do you remember?" The young faun asked, gasping as he tried to take a breath. I frowned, trying to think, and then nodded. I had met him right after Aslan and the Witch had met and made their agreement. That was why he looked familiar.

"Yes. You're Novus, right?" I smiled down at the faun, who couldn't have been more than 11 or 12.

"Yes, I-" Novus tried to reply, but winced and drew in a sharp breath.

"Shhh, don't try to speak anymore." I put a finger to his lips to silence him, and then gently began to take off his helmet.

"Queen Lucy will be here in a second to make you well, but you have to stay alive until then. Don't move around too much, ok?" I looked down at the faun, grimacing when I saw the huge wound in his chest. Novus nodded, and his eyes opened wider as if he had suddenly remembered something.

"Aslan…just before I was stabbed…I though I saw Him." Novus managed to say, taking a ragged breath.

"Yes. He's alive. And he brought more troops. We won the battle, Novus." I smiled down at the faun, feeling a pang of sadness when I realized that he was way too young to have to deal with anything this big. So were Edmund and Lucy.

"Good." Novus gave a content smile, closing his eyes and breathing a shallow breath.

"Ok, I'm going to go find some more soldiers who need help. You just stay here and wait for Queen Lucy, all right?" I patted the faun on the shoulder as I stood to my feet. Then, saying a quick prayer for the adolescent, I headed over to see who else was alive.

Five minutes later, I walked towards the last group of bodies. So far, I had found four wounded soldiers: The satyr, Novus, a centaur, and a cheetah. I hoped that I would find at least one more in this final cluster.

As I approached the fallen soldiers, I noticed motion. I quickly ran forward, and frowned to see that it was not one of Aslan's soldiers that was moving. It was a wicked-looking werewolf, struggling to crawl because of its injured leg. I pulled out one of my swords, and advanced towards the creature.

Without thinking about what I was doing (it was easier that way), I raised my sword above my head and plunged it into the werewolf's heart. The creature let out a strange sound, and then went limp. I wiped my blade on the long grass, not even glancing at the werewolf's body, and then sheathed my sword. I knelt down on the opposite side of the group, and began searching for anyone who was alive. I only found one faun.

At about that same time, I saw Lucy running towards me.

"Where are they?" She asked, looking around for the ones she was to heal.

"There's one here." I pointed to the faun, who looked eagerly at Lucy as she gave him a drop of her fire-flower juice.

"Follow me." I stood and led the younger girl to the next wounded soldier, the centaur. After Lucy had healed him, I led her to the cheetah, which she also restored to health.

"There's two more." I announced as we quickly made our way back towards where I had begun looking.

"There's a satyr there, and a faun there." I pointed as we reached the two. Lucy poured some of her healing juice into the satyr's mouth, and then moved over to Novus as the satyr began to stir.

I knelt beside the young faun as Lucy dropped a bit of the juice into his mouth. When Novus's eyes opened, fluttered, and then opened fully, I grinned.

"Thank you, My Queen." He told Lucy, slowly sitting up and bowing as best as he could.

"You're certainly welcome." Lucy replied, smiling as she stood to her feet and looked at me.

"I have to go find Peter now." She announced, before turning and running off.

"And thanks to you too, Patronus." Novus added, nodding at me as he stood shakily to his feet. I stood up beside him.

"You're welcome, Novus. I'm just glad you're alive." I smiled at the young faun, who looked relieved to be able to stand again.

"My Lady, you mentioned Aslan…" Novus asked, looking around.

"Yes, He's probably down by the cliffs." I nodded, pointing off in the direction where the rest of Aslan's army stood.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll be going there." He looked at me to see if I had any objection.

"Of course. I'll see you later." I waved to Novus as he turned and quickly began to head towards the cliffs.

"Now to find Peter and Lucy." I said to myself, looking towards the hill and starting to run.


	75. Comforting Each Other

I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was grounded from the computer and wasn't able to add any more to the story. I hope this chapter satisfies you…it's not much, but it's better than nothing. I'll try my best to add more soon!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Hey." I said as I approached Peter.

"Hello." He returned my greeting, giving me a smile.

"There." Lucy stood to her feet, brushing off her dress and screwing the cap onto her fire-flower juice.

"Are you done?" I asked, looking around at the bodies that littered the area.

"Yes. Except for the ones Aslan is having brought to me." Lucy nodded, glancing sadly at the dead surrounding us.

"Aslan's doing what?" Peter looked confused, as did I.

"Aslan sent a few of his soldiers to search the big field for any more wounded. They're supposed to be bringing them to me to be healed." Lucy explained.

"Oh, ok." Peter nodded.

"Where's Edmund?" I suddenly remembered the boy, looking around.

"He's around here somewhere. We just saw him a second ago." Peter replied, scanning the area for sight of his brother.

"There he is." Lucy pointed up onto a nearby small cliff, where Edmund stood looking out over the field.

"Ed!" I called out, cupping my hands around my mouth. The boy turned and, seeing the three of us, began to make his way down the cliff.

"Is Susan still off with Telum?" Peter asked.

"I think so." I nodded.

"Where are they?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged.

"Hello." Edmund said as he reached us, breathing hard.

"What's it look like? The field?" I asked him.

"It's…it's not pretty." Edmund replied, shaking his head solemnly. For a moment or two, we were all silent, thinking about what had happened only an hour or two before.

Suddenly, it was like I ran into a brick wall. _I just fought a battle. I just killed._ I thought, gasping. As the realization overwhelmed me, I began to cry. _I killed. I'm a murderer._ I closed my eyes, shaking my head. _But it was not just murder. I killed because I'm in a war. And I'm fighting for a good cause._ I nodded slowly to myself. _And because the five of us killed, or at least four of us did, we won._ I began to smile, my crying stopping as I was filled with happiness. _And Aslan is alive. There's no reason to be sad. Aslan is here now._

I wiped my eyes, still grinning as I glanced at the others. Peter was looking down, and I saw him rub his eyes. Lucy was knelt on the ground, crying hard. Edmund stood across from me, staring at a point on the earth, as a tear escaped from his eye. I quickly knelt beside Lucy, putting my arm around her and hugging her close. The young girl buried her head into my shoulder, still crying softly.

"Shhh. It's all right, Lucy. Everything is going to be ok." I whispered, stroking her head gently.

"B-but all those d-dead…" She looked up at me, but then shook her head and put her face in her hands.

"I know, I know." I nodded, rocking her back and forth.

After a few more minutes, Lucy's crying subsided, and she pulled away from me as she wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe this happened." She said, looking around at all the bodies.

"Me neither. But it did. We can't change that. We have to face the future with our heads held high, proud to have taken part in such an important event. Without us, Aslan's army might not have won." I spoke to not just Lucy, but also to Peter and Edmund, who both watched me intently.

"Yeah…" Peter nodded, agreeing.

"And the three of us," I glanced at Peter and Edmund, "didn't murder for spite, but because we are fighting for a good cause. For something that is bigger and more powerful than us." I added.

"For Aslan." Edmund spoke up.

"Yeah, for Aslan. And now that He's alive, we ought to be rejoicing. I don't think He wants us to grieve over this victory, do you?" I asked.

"No." Lucy shook her head.

"Of course not." Peter said, and I saw Edmund nod.

"So, let's get up, dry our tears, and smile, 'cause we have a lot to be thankful for." I stood to my feet, helping Lucy stand beside me.

"But all the dead…" The young girl looked sad.

"We mustn't forget them, but we can honor them by restoring Narnia." Peter answered his little sister with a determined expression. I nodded, smiling. Lucy grinned, and wrapped her arms around Peter, Edmund, and I.

"Lucy." Aslan's voice came from behind us. We turned to see Him standing with a few soldiers, who were gently setting wounded creatures to the ground. Lucy released Peter, Edmund, and I, and pulled out her fire-flower juice. Quickly, she ran to the nearest injured soldier, and gave him the medicine.

After a few minutes, as the twelve now-healed creatures walked away, Aslan faced the four of us.

"Where is Susan?" He asked, although I had the feeling He knew everything already, so I wondered why He even asked

"With Telum, we think." Edmund answered.

"It would be wise to go retrieve her. We will be heading to Cair Paravel shortly." Aslan announced.

"We'll stay there tonight?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. I will have your possessions that were left in your tents brought to the castle." He nodded.

"When we will be…crowned?" Lucy questioned, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Aslan answered, as He turned to walk back towards the cliffs.

"Aslan?" Peter called out, and the Lion faced us once more.

"Do you have any idea where we could find Susan?" Peter asked.

"Look on the other side of that hill." Aslan nodded towards a nearby rise, and then continued off.

"If He knew where she was all along, why did he even bother to ask us in the first place?" Edmund asked exactly what I was wondering.

"Who knows?" I shook my head, confused as well.

"Only Aslan." Lucy replied, smiling.


	76. Gifts

"Susan!" Lucy called out as we topped the hill and spotted the girl, who was sitting with Telum. The two of them turned, and then stood as Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I all approached.

"Aslan said we were to get you. We'll be leaving for Cair Paravel soon." Peter announced to his sister, once we reached her.

"Oh, ok. What about our things in the tents?" Susan asked.

"He's having them brought to the castle." Lucy replied.

"Well, then. Let's go." Susan said, and led our six-person procession in the direction of Aslan.

A few minutes later, when we had arrived at the cliffs, Susan turned to Telum and said something quietly to him.

"I'll see you soon, Your Majesty." The Elf bowed and, giving Susan a smile, walked off to join the group of archers.

"Peter, Sam, and Edmund. Oreius has something for you." Aslan was suddenly beside us.

"Oreius?" Peter looked around for the centaur.

"He is on the other side of that cliff, I believe." Aslan said. Edmund, Peter, and I looked at each other curiously, and then began to hike towards the cliff. As we walked off, I could Aslan telling Lucy something about finding Mr. Tumnus.

"I wonder what he has-" I began to say, but then stopped when we rounded the corner. Before us stood Oreius, holding the reigns on three beautiful horses. One was brown, one chestnut, and the other (a larger horse) was black.

"Phillip!" Edmund exclaimed, running towards the brown horse, which I realized was the horse Edmund had trained with while back in camp.

"He is yours, My King." Oreius told Edmund, and then looked at Peter as he held out the reigns to the large black horse.

"And for you, Patronus…" Oreius nodded towards the chestnut horse, as Peter walked up to his black horse.

I grinned, and quickly, yet cautiously, approached the animal. Whistling softly under my breath, I stretched my hand out and petted the horse's nose.

"Hey, there." I murmured, rubbing the white patch of hair, a blaze, on his nose. The animal blew, and then nickered.

"Does he have a name?" I asked, turning to face Oreius.

"No, only Phillip is named. He also is the only talking creature of the three." The centaur replied.

"So we can name them?" Peter asked, glancing at his horse.

"Of course. They are yours to keep. Gifts." Oreius nodded.

"From who?" Edmund wanted to know.

"Me." Oreius answered after a moment.

"Thank you, Oreius." I grinned, and Peter and Edmund both gave their gratitude as well.

"But why?" Peter questioned.

"Think of them as early presents for your coronation." Oreius smiled.

I turned back to my horse, rubbing his nose as I tried to think of a name.

"What do you want to be called, hmm?" I whispered, and the horse just snorted, as if to say 'I don't care.'

"Do Susan and Lucy get horses?" Edmund suddenly asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, but they won't be gifts from me. Aslan figured that, since I trained you three, your presents would be more meaningful coming from me. And since Lucy is close to Mr. Tumnus, her horse will come from him. The same goes with Susan and Telum." Oreius explained.

"Oh, I see. When will they get theirs?" Edmund continued.

"Soon, probably right around now. Aslan wants you five to have them for the ride to Cair Paravel." Oreius replied.

"Can we go find Susan and Lucy?" I asked.

"Let me go see if they have gotten their horses yet. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Stay here until I get back. That is, if Your Majesties and Patronus wish." Oreius said this last sentence as a kind of pleading statement.

"Sure. We'll stay right here." Peter nodded. Oreius turned and galloped around the cliff to go find Susan and Lucy.

"I can't believe we got horses!" I exclaimed, grinning. My whole childhood (as I think it is with every little girl) I had wanted a horse. Now my long-lost dream had come true.

"I'm glad I'll be with you, Phillip." Edmund told his horse.

"I'm glad I'm with you, My King." Phillip replied. My eyes grew wide, still not having gotten over the fact that the horse could talk.

"Well, since you _can't_ talk, let me think of a name for you." I turned back to face my chestnut. I had a feeling that this naming process wouldn't be quick.


	77. Heading East

"Phillip, you're a free Narnian, right?" Peter turned away from his horse and looked at Phillip.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Phillip nodded.

"Then how did Edmund get you as a present?" Peter asked.

"I requested to be partnered with His Majesty." Phillip replied.

"So he doesn't really own you?" I questioned, joining the conversation.

"Not like you own your horses. I am to pledge my service to King Edmund, out of my own free will." Phillip explained.

"You chose to be with me?" Edmund looked delighted.

"Yes, of course." The talking horse nodded.

"When are you going to promise your service to him?" Peter asked.

"I will make my vow at the coronation, after Your Majesties have been crowned." Phillip answered.

"Cool." I mumbled, smiling slightly.

"My Kings, Patronus." Oreius's voice made us turn around.

"Yes?" Peter looked at the centaur, who stopped in front of us.

"Queen Susan and Queen Lucy have both received their gifts. You can go find them now, if you wish. They're just around the corner, near the cliffs." Oreius announced.

"Ok, thanks." I said as I took the reigns of my horse and began to lead him around the corner and towards the cliffs. Behind me, I heard Peter and Edmund following.

"Sam!" Lucy called out when she spotted me. I grinned at the girl, who was standing beside a small brown horse. I hurriedly led my own horse towards Lucy.

"Isn't it wonderful!? We all got horses!" Lucy exclaimed, looking over my shoulder at Peter and Edmund, who were slowly approaching.

"Have you named him yet?" I asked, glancing at the brown horse, who had a small white patch of fur (called a star) on his forehead.

"I'm not quite sure. I was thinking of calling him Sunmut." Lucy shrugged.

"Sunmut?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes. It's 'Tumnus' backwards. I figured that, since he gave the horse to me, I could name it after him." Lucy explained.

"Oh, cool." I nodded, smiling.

"Have you named yours yet?" She questioned.

"Not yet. I'm still thinking of a name." I shook my head, glancing at the beautiful chestnut horse.

"Susan named hers 'Diligo'. I think it's Latin for something." Lucy said, glancing over towards the cliffs, where her sister stood next to Telum and a brown horse.

"Do you horses look similar?" I asked, noticing that both girls' horses were the same shade of brown.

"Once you look at them closer, they don't really look alike. Mine has a lighter mane and tail, and Susan's doesn't have the star on the forehead. Mine horse is smaller too." Lucy shook her head.

"Hey, Lu." Peter said as he and Edmund finally reached us.

"Oh, Peter! Look at Sunmut!" Lucy led her horse forward, grinning.

"Sunmut?' Edmund's nose wrinkled.

"Yes. It's 'Tumnus' spelled backwards. What have _you_ named _yours_?" Lucy retorted, obviously hurt that her brother didn't like her name choice.

"I didn't have to name him. Phillip just told me his name." Edmund said with a grin.

"Oh." Lucy looked surprised, and then smiled, all hard feelings gone.

"What about you, Peter?" She asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Peter replied.

"Neither is Sam." Lucy told her brother, glancing at me.

"Hello, everyone." Susan's voice reached our ears, and we looked up to see her leading her horse towards us.

"Hey, Susan." I smiled at the girl.

"So far, we have Sunmut, Diligo, and Phillip." Lucy informed her older sister.

"Peter and Sam haven't made up their minds?" Susan asked, smiling.

"Nope. Not yet." I shook my head.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to think of a name during the ride to Cair Paravel." Aslan suddenly spoke up, having joined the five of us without us knowing.

"Are we leaving soon?" Lucy asked.

"After Oreius gives you three a quick lesson on riding." Aslan looked at Susan, Lucy, and I.

"Where is Or-" Lucy started to question, but then stopped as she saw the centaur approaching.

"You wanted me to give them a short riding lesson, My King?" Oreius said, glancing at Aslan.

"Yes, Oreius. But make it quick. We need to leave here in no more than ten minutes." Aslan nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Oreius bowed to Aslan as the Lion walked off.

"All right, stand on the left side of your horse." Oreius instructed, and the three of us obeyed. Peter and Edmund stood next to their horses, watching us.

"Hold the reigns in your left hand, and grab the mane with your right. Swing your right leg up over the horse." Oreius continued. I did as he said, after trying a few times.

"Whoa." I exclaimed as I sat up on the horse's back. Riding bareback was a lot different than riding with a saddle, which I had always done while riding horses at stables or friends' houses.

"Aha!" Lucy called out as she managed to pull herself on Sunmut.

"It's a good thing that Sunmut is kind of small, or you'd probably not be able to get up on him." I laughed.

"Yeah." Lucy grunted, trying to position herself comfortably on Sunmut's back. I glanced over at Susan, and saw her sitting up straight on Diligo.

"Excellent. Now, take the reigns in both hands." Oreius coached, as Peter and Edmund quickly mounted their horses.

"Like this?" Lucy asked, holding up her reigns for Oreius to see.

"Yes." The centaur nodded. I took the reigns (which were actually just ropes) in my hands exactly as Lucy was holding hers.

"Now, to get your horse to move, kick him gently in the sides." Oreius said.

"Kick him?" Lucy looked startled.

"Gently, Lu. He said 'kick him gently.'" I explained tenderly, suppressing a smile.

"Oh, ok." Lucy looked a little relived, but not much.

"Go ahead, give it a try." Oreius motioned for us to get our horses to move. I gently dug my heels into my horse's sides, while making a clucking sound. In obedience, my horse began to move forward. Beside me, I saw Susan and Lucy doing the same.

"Now pull the reigns in the direction you want to go. Come back towards me." Oreius called out. I pulled my reigns to the left, making a circle back towards the centaur.

"Now pull back on the reigns to stop." Oreius instructed as we reached him again.

"Whoa." I said, pulling back on my reigns. My horse stopped, and I smiled.

"That's so much fun!" Lucy exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes. And you'll have a while to do it, all the way to Cair Paravel." Oreius nodded with a smile.

"Are they ready, Oreius?" Aslan walked up, having already gotten the troops in order.

"Yes, Sire." Oreius nodded.

"Very well. The troops have been waiting to march. They are awaiting your orders to leave." Aslan told the centaur, who looked thrilled.

"Yes, of course, Your Highness." Oreius bowed, and then galloped off towards the front of the army.

"Where are we to ride, Aslan?" Lucy asked.

"We'll go on up front as well, dear one." Aslan replied, motioning with his large head for us to follow him. Peter and Edmund urged their horses forwards, and Susan, Lucy, and I followed suit.

Once we reached the front of the troops, and Oreius gave the order, we began to ride east, the slowly sinking sun at our backs.


	78. Talking to Aslan

"I'm thinking, Lu." Peter snapped, in reply to his sister's constant inquiries as to what he was going to name his horse.

"Well, think faster then." Lucy sighed, and then looked over at me.

"Don't even think about asking me." I raised up a hand to silence her before she could shower me with another round of questions.

"C'mon guys. It's not that hard. I mean, look how long it took me to come up with 'Sunmut'." Lucy said.

"Yeah, and look what kind of name 'Sunmut' is." Edmund muttered under his breath next to me, just loud enough for him and me to hear. I laughed, and Edmund grinned.

"What?" Lucy was confused.

"Nothing, Lu. Edmund was just saying that he's glad he didn't have to name Phillip." I lied.

"Oh," Lucy nodded, and then turned on her horse's back to face Peter.

"So, hav-" She began, but was interrupted.

"Ally." Peter said.

"What?" Edmund frowned in confusion.

"His name's Ally." Peter repeated.

"Ally. Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because of the War. And because the horse will be my friend." Peter explained.

"Oh, ok." Lucy smiled, obviously liking the name.

"A nice name." Edmund nodded solemnly, as if his approval was what Peter wanted most.

"So, now, Sam," Lucy faced me and smiled.

"Sam, may I speak with you?" Aslan suddenly appeared, walking beside my horse.

"Of course." I nodded, glancing at Peter, who shrugged in puzzlement.

I pulled the reins to the right and slowly fell out of line, letting the others go ahead of Aslan and me.

"Sam, first of all I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance during the battle. Your actions saved many lives, including Peter's." Aslan began. I blushed slightly at the praise.

"Also, I wanted to thank you for speaking for me, back at the battlefield." He said, glancing over at me to see how I reacted.

"Speaking for you? I didn't…I mean, I'd gladly do it if you asked me to, but I don't remember speaking for you." I was baffled.

"But you did. You just don't recall it, because at the time you thought it was coming from your own mind." Aslan explained.

"My own mind? What…?" I frowned, still confused for a moment before it hit me.

"Oh! When I was calming the others? Peter and Edmund and Lucy? When we were all crying?" I asked, waiting for His answer.

"Yes. I gave you some of my wisdom so that you could be of comfort to the three, and to yourself. You did a very fine job." Aslan nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, I guess. I mean, I appreciate you giving me the words to say." I thanked Him.

"You are welcome, Sam." Aslan replied.

We walked in silence for a few moments, the Lion keeping up with my horse's stride easily.

"Aslan," I looked over at Him, wanting to ask a question.

"Yes?" He faced me, still walking.

"I've…I've been wondering…why me?" I asked, glancing down at my horse's back instead of Him.

"Why you? I don't understand what you're asking." Aslan sounded confused, but I figured He knew exactly what I meant.

"Why did you pick me to be Patronus? I mean, I love it here, and I love everything that has happened to me since I've come to Narnia, but…" I trailed off.

"Yes?" Aslan prompted.

"Well, it's just…Peter. You know how he and I feel about each other. But what happens if we go back to the real world? I'm not even born yet in his lifetime. Why did you pick me come here? Why not some other girl who lived at the same time as Peter?" I hung my head, feeling ungrateful.

"You're not happy that you got to meet Peter? And Susan, Edmund, and Lucy?" Aslan asked, knowing what my answer would be.

"No! That's no what I'm saying at all!" I shook my head quickly. "I just thought that…well, it would've been better for Peter and I to never meet, than for us to have our hearts broken." I said quietly.

"Ahh." Aslan nodded. For a moment, we rode in silence, and I felt guiltier and guiltier as the seconds passed. Just as I was about to open my mouth and tell Him that I wasn't trying to sound unappreciative, Aslan spoke.

"Sam, you were chosen to be Patronus a long, long time ago. One thousand years ago, to be exact." Aslan began.

"One thousand years?!" My eyes grew wide.

"Narnian years." Aslan added, before continuing. "You were chosen for many reasons, all of which I can't tell you. You were picked because of your fiery spirit, your determination, and your bravery. Now, you ask why you were chosen as opposed to someone from the Pevensie's time. Well, I chose you to fulfill the prophecy as Patronus because of the hope you would bring to the others, especially Peter." Aslan looked over at me.

"Hope?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, Sam. Hope. Before he came to Narnia and met you, Peter was filled with doubt. He thought his father was sure to be killed in the war. When you told him that the Allies were going to win the war, you ignited a flame inside of him. He was happy again. Now his heart possesses hope that his father will survive the war and make it home." Aslan explained.

"That's why I was picked instead of someone who was living during the war? Because I'd know how it ended…who won and who lost?" I asked, slowly understanding.

"Yes." Aslan nodded.

"But Aslan, what if I've mislead him? What if I've given him a false hope? If his father dies…" My eyes began to fill with tears.

"Beloved, the hope you gave him was not false, nor did you mislead him in any way. What you've done is exactly what I planned for you to do, and there's nothing wrong with My plans." Aslan's words gave me a warm feeling inside.

"Thanks, Aslan." I whispered, wiping my eyes and smiling.

"Now, I believe someone over there is waiting to hear what you've named your horse." Aslan looked towards Lucy.

"Oh, right." I chuckled, and then shrugged.

"You're still confused?" Aslan asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Don't worry. It will come to you soon. I'm sure of it." With those words, Aslan nodded at me and then walked off to go find someone (I supposed Oreius). I waved to the Lion as he disappeared in the crowd, and then urged my horse to catch up with Peter and the others.


	79. Naming Him

"Did you have a nice talk with Aslan?" Peter asked quietly as I reached him.

"Yeah. I did." I smiled to myself, nodding.

"So, Sam, now that you're back…" Lucy turned to face me with an evil smile.

"No, Lucy. I still haven't thought of a name. Give me some time. It'll come to me soon." I repeated Aslan's words from a few minutes earlier.

"Ok. I'll be waiting." Lucy turned back around, and I shook my head.

"You'd probably come up with a name soon, or Lucy will have a fit." Peter said softly, pulling back on his reigns so that we fell out of the others' earshot.

"She's already having a fit." I replied, grinning. Peter laughed, which made me smile even more. He didn't laugh often, so whenever he did, it was wonderful. Especially when I was the one to initiate it.

As we rode along, I carefully studied Peter's face. His piercing blue eyes, wavy brownish-blonde hair, perfect teeth.

"Sam, are you all right?" Peter caught me staring at him, and looked over at me curiously.

"Umm, yeah, sorry. I was just…sorry." I apologized lamely, blushing greatly.

"It's fine." Peter replied, looking amused.

"So, uh, what do you think I should name my horse?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Peter seemed to know what I was attempting, but went along with it anyway.

"I'm not sure. I think you should name it something with a meaning. Maybe in another language, like Susan's." He suggested.

"Diligo? What language is that in?" I questioned.

"Latin. I think it means 'love' or something." Peter shrugged.

"Love." I repeated, smiling slightly as I glanced at Peter.

"Yes, I think she named it that because Telum gave it to her." Peter explained.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense." I nodded.

"Do you know any other languages?" Peter looked over at me.

"I know some Arabic. My uncle taught me." I replied, feeling a wave of longing come over me as I pictured my Uncle James. He lived in Israel, so I didn't get to see him often, but he was one of my biggest role models, and I loved him greatly.

"Arabic. Neat." Peter smiled.

"Yeah, but that doesn't help me come up with a name." I sighed.

"Just sit there for a while and think. Like you said, it'll come to you soon." Peter advised.

"All right." I sat back on my horse, and let my thoughts wander.

For some reason, my conversation with Aslan earlier came back to me.

"_You were picked because of your fiery spirit, your determination, and your bravery." "…you ignited a flame inside of him._

_Fire. Flame._ I thought, the words somehow sticking in my mind. _What's the Arabic word for flame? _ I dug down deep into my memory. _Shihab is a name that means flame, or blaze._ I remembered. _Shihab. It fits. _ I nodded as I looked down at the beautiful horse beneath me.

"Shihab." I spoke aloud, making Peter look over at me.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Shihab. It means flame, or blaze." I explained.

"Shihab. Brilliant." Peter nodded, smiling genuinely.

"How do you like that, huh? Shihab?" I leaned down and whispered into my horse's ear. He nickered, and I grinned.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." I gently kicked Shihab in the sides to catch up with Lucy and the others.

"Lu! I names him!" I called out as Peter and I reached the three.

"Oh! What's his name?" Lucy looked thrilled.

"Shihab. It means flame, or blaze." I said.

"It's perfect." She clapped her hands together in delight.

"Shihab. I like it. It's unique." Susan smiled, and Edmund nodded sincerely.

"Sam, why 'flame', though?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's…" I didn't really want to tell him what Aslan had told me, so I just smiled and shrugged. "Just something Aslan said earlier."

"Well, I'm sure glad He said it, because it was about time poor Shihab got a name." Lucy said, giving my horse a pitying look.

"Yeah, I'm glad He said it too, because I was getting tired of you irritating me." I teased, grinning at Lucy's shocked expression. Peter, Susan, and Edmund all just laughed.


	80. Cair Paravel

"There it is. Cair Paravel." Oreius said, walking up beside us as we all stared up at the huge castle perched on the cliffs by the sea.

"It's beautiful." Lucy murmured, and I had to agree. The castle was made of some kind of white stone, and was an architectural masterpiece.

"Wow." I gasped, smiling over at Peter. He shook his head in amazement, and grinned back.

"How much longer will it take to get there?" Susan asked, tearing her eyes away from the castle to glance at Oreius.

"Not much longer, Your Majesty. Half an hour at the most." The centaur replied pleasantly.

"Can't we go any faster?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"No, dear one. We'll get there in good time." Aslan's voice made us all turn our heads to look at Him, who was walking quickly enough to catch up with us while we still moved forward.

"Are we really going to live there?" Edmund questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, Edmund. That will be your palace." Aslan nodded, and Edmund's eyes grew wider as he exchanged looks with Peter.

About twenty minutes later, darkness already having closed in, we approached the gates of the castle. Two centaurs standing on guard hurriedly opened the gates when they saw our huge army approaching.

"Have the rest of my party arrived?" Aslan asked one of the guards as we passed through the gates.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Phoebus brought them here hours ago." The centaur replied, bowing to Aslan and the Pevensies, and giving me a deep nod.

"Wonderful." Aslan said to himself, as we began the climb up the steep hill to the castle.

Once we had reached the fortress, and passed through another gate, Oreius ordered the army to stop.

"Report to your stations." He commanded loudly, and the creatures moved to obey.

"And us, Aslan?" I asked, looking over at Him.

"You will be taken to your rooms." Aslan answered, nodding at Telum.

"If you will follow me, My Kings." The Elf said to Peter and Edmund, who slowly dismounted their horses.

"What about Philip?" Edmund questioned, sounding worried.

"Don't worry, Edmund. The horses will be well-looked after." Aslan assured, smiling. Peter smiled at me with a wave and then, with his younger brother, walked off in the company of Telum.

"And us, sir?" Lucy asked.

"I will show you to your quarters, Highness." Phoebus spoke up, suddenly appearing from inside the castle.

"Phoebus!" Susan cried at the same time as Lucy.

"It's good to see you!" I smiled at the Elf, who shyly smiled back.

"Goodbye, Sunmut." Lucy said to her horse as we dismounted.

"Behave, Shihab. I'll see you soon." I whispered to the chestnut, who nudged my shoulder and nickered.

"After you, Phoebus." Susan said, motioning for the Elf to lead the way.

Phoebus took us through the huge front doors of the castle, which opened into a great hall.

"Whoa." Lucy sighed in delight at the room, while Susan let out a low whistle.

"Wow." I gasped, amazed at how beautiful the area was. The floor was marble, and had a very high ceiling, which was painted in intricate designs. I tried to see what the mural was of, but I only had enough time to catch sight of the image of a tree and an apple before Phoebus interrupted.

"This way, please." She turned down a large hallway, and the three of us reluctantly followed.

After a few more twists and turns, from one open hallway to the next, and up a flight of stairs, Phoebus finally stopped in front of an oak door.

"This will be Qu **- **I mean, Susan's room." She corrected herself while twisting the door handle and swinging the door open.

"Oh!" Susan cried in enchantment as her bedroom was brought into view. The walls were a light green and were covered with paintings of blooming trees and flowers.

As I began to look around the room, Phoebus touched me gently on the shoulder.

"If you wish, I can show you your room next, Sam." She offered, remembering to call me by my informal name.

"Thanks." I grinned, knowing that, for Phoebus, referring to me as 'Sam' was very difficult.

The Elf led Lucy and I down the hall to the door to the left of Susan's.

"Actually, this is Lucy's room." Phoebus looked at me apologetically, but I just shrugged and smiled.

"Mine?" Lucy's eyes grew wide as Phoebus opened the door to reveal a room glowing soft purple.

"How beautiful." Lucy gasped, taking a small step towards her far wall, which was covered in artwork of Fauns, Dryads, Satyrs, and Naiads all dancing in a grove of trees near a river.

Leaving Lucy to marvel at her new bedroom, Phoebus led me to the door on the other side of Susan's room, to the right.

"This is your room." Phoebus announced as she took hold of the handle and slowly opened the door. What met my eyes made me gasp and give a sharp cry of delight. The spacious room was a pale blue and, like Susan and Lucy's, also had a mural painted on the walls. I slowly walked forward, stepping carefully onto the light blue rug that covered the marble floor.

I approached the back wall, and let my eyes scan the painting. It was a picture of three centaurs standing next to a cluster of trees. The centaur in the middle had his bow drawn back, arrow nocked and ready to fire at some oncoming enemy. The other two centaurs had their swords unsheathed, held out as if about to attack someone. In the cloud-filled sky above them, swooping down with outstretch claws, was a magnificent gryphon.

"Holy crap." I whispered to myself, peering closer at the painting and noticing how detailed and realistic it looked. In fact, I almost half expected the creatures to suddenly leap right off the wall.

"This is amazing." I twisted around to smile at Phoebus, but the Elf was no longer there. She had already left, closing the door behind her, to go attend to her other duties.

I faced my wall again and carefully reached out to touch the middle centaur. My fingers brushed his face, and I could almost feel the texture of fur.

"Wow." I murmured, stepping back slowly and turning around to absorb the rest of the room's beauty. On the end of the painted wall, there was a large fireplace, which now had a fire blazing within. On the wall opposite the door, there were two windows that looked outside. Being night out, I couldn't see much of a view. I looked back around the room and noticed something that I couldn't believe I had missed. The bed. It was huge. Enormous. The biggest bed I had ever seen. Twice as big as the king-size bed my parents had at home.

"If this is the size of my bed, I'd like to see what Susan, or better yet, Peter, got! I'm only protecting Narnia…they're going to be ruling it!" I exclaimed, running and jumping onto my bed. It was exceptionally soft, and I sunk into the mound of pillows piled up against the headboard.

I lay face-up on top of the blue quilt, staring up at the ceiling (which had smaller paintings of soaring gryphons, eagles, and a phoenix). _I think I could grow to like this room._ I smiled to myself.


	81. Sleep

Sorry this chapter is so short! Hope you like it anyways. I'll try to add more soon! ;

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

As I lay on my comfortable bed, without even realizing it, I drifted off to sleep. Not for long, however. I was awakened a few minutes later by a knock at my door.

"Patronus?" A voice said softy.

"Hmm?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, feeling dazed for a moment while I tried to remember where I was. _Narnia. Cair Paravel. Right. _I nodded to myself as I jumped off the bed and stumbled to the door.

When I finally found the handle and pulled the door open, I saw Phoebus standing there with a water jug and a towel in her hands.

"I thought you might like some water to wash your face with, before you go to sleep." She explained as she stepped into my room and walked over to a side table where a large bowl and matching pitcher sat. Quickly, yet with accuracy that only comes from experience, the Elf filled the pitcher with water from her jug. Then she set the towel down beside the bowl.

"Thank you." I tried my best to sound pleasant, but I'm sure that in my half-asleep state my appreciation was futile.

"My pleasure." Phoebus replied with a smile as she walked towards the door. Once there, she stopped and faced me again.

"Oh, and Patr **-** Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I blinked as I struggled to focus my eyes on her.

"That trunk by the foot of your bed has all your clothes and possessions in it from the camp, as well as a few more dresses." Phoebus added.

"Ok, thanks." I nodded.

"Have a good night." She smiled at me and closed the door as she exited.

I glanced over at the trunk at the end of my bed, and then turned back to the water pitcher. I picked up the jug and clumsily poured some water into the bowl.

"Oops." I muttered as I spilt some liquid onto the floor. I then leaned over the bowl and splashed my face with the cool water, sighing with pleasure as the refreshing liquid washed away all the dirt and grime from the day's adventures.

"Ah! That's better." I said after I had wiped my face dry with the towel. Smiling sheepishly as I noticed that the once-white towel was now a tan color, I plodded back across the room and sat on the edge of my bed. I removed all my plate armor, placing it gently on the floor. Next, I slipped my dress/tabard over my head, letting it too settle on the ground. After that was removed, I stripped myself of every bit of chain mail, which I dropped to the floor as well. Then, tenderly, and I mean _tenderly_, set my bow and swords down next to my pile of armor. Finally, after taking off my boots and stockings, I climbed beneath the blankets in my aketon.

"I feel so…light." I said to myself, grinning idiotically.

I leaned over to the table beside my bed and blew out the rush lamp. As I was bathed in darkness, except for the dim light the fireplace emitted, I closed my eyes and settled back into the pillows.

_This sure has been one long, exciting, and eventful day. Definitely one I won't ever forget. _I thought just before I slipped into sleep.


	82. Waking Up in Cair Paravel

_I stood on the cliff next to Edmund, who was shouting orders for the archers. As I lifted my bow to obey him, I noticed a dwarf archer standing nearby with his bow raised._

"_I'll take care of you." I said to myself, turning to face my enemy. As I pulled my bow string back, I noticed who the dwarf was aiming at._

"_Peter." I whispered, my bow dropping to my side as I stared in shock. I attempted to raise my bow again and fire at the archer before he shot Peter, but my arms had suddenly become lead._

"_Peter, look out!" I tried to yell, but my voice was only a whisper, not even loud enough for Edmund to hear. As the dwarf pulled back on his arrow, I tried in vain to run forward. My feet seemed rooted to the spot._

"_No, please. No." I pleaded, tears beginning to run down my face as I helplessly watched the scene unfold before me. The dwarf archer aimed carefully, and released his arrow. I fell to my knees, watching the arrow travel in slow motion directly towards Peter's heart. The arrow tip reached his chest, and-_

I awoke with a start, jerking and sitting straight up.

"Whoa. It was just a dream." I said, breathing hard. I sat there for a few more minutes, trying to let the horrible images leave my mind.

"Gosh, it was so real." I whispered, wiping my cheek, which was wet from tears I had shed during the nightmare.

I took a deep breath, and then looked around my room. Everything looked the same as it had the night before, except the fire had died, and sunlight now poured into the room from the windows.

I pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed, almost tripping over the pile of armor and weapons on the floor. I made my way over to one of the windows, and pressed my forehead against the glass.

"Oh!" I sighed in delight as I saw the breathtaking view of the sea.

"Patronus?" A knock came at my door, along with Phoebus's voice.

"You can come in." I turned away from the window and waited for her to enter.

"Good morning, Patronus. I trust you slept well?" The Elf walked into the room carrying another jug of water, a towel, and a lantern.

"Yes, thank you." I nodded, watching as she opened my window, poured out the old water from last night, and refilled my pitcher with the fresh liquid.

"There, My Lady." She said as she swapped out the dirty towel for a nice, clean fresh towel.

"Phoebus, it's Sam, remember?" I reminded, smiling.

"Oh, yes. Sam, of course." She nodded, and then walked over to my bed.

"Wow. I haven't had someone make my bed for me since…well, since I was just a little baby." I observed in marvel as Phoebus began to pull up the quilt, straighten the blankets, and arrange the pillows.

"Would you like a fire?" She looked towards my fireplace after she had finished making the bed.

"Sure." I shrugged, realizing that the room could, even in warm weather, get sort of chilly.

Phoebus walked over to the fireplace and knelt beside it. I stepped closer, so that I could see what she was doing. The Elf took a bit of kindling from the box beside the hearth, and carefully lit the sticks by using the flame from her lantern. Then, she laid the flaming sticks in the fireplace, where they quickly ignited other pieces of kindling. As the fire grew larger, Phoebus stacked on some logs from the pile beside the hearth.

"Thanks." I said as she stood up and dusted off her hands.

"You're welcome." Phoebus replied, picking up her lantern, dirty towel, and water jug.

"Do you need help getting dressed for the day?" She asked.

"I don't think so. What am I supposed to wear?" I glanced down at my aketon and then looked over at the pile of armor.

"There are a few dresses in that trunk." Phoebus pointed towards the trunk at the foot of my bed.

"Oh, ok." I nodded, remembering what she had told me last night.

"Aslan wants to meet with you and the others at noon in the Great Hall." Phoebus informed, and then looked in the direction of the clock above my bed.

"It's ten fifteen now." I said, reading the clock's hands.

"If you need anything, just call for me. I'm going to go see if Susan and Lucy are awake yet." Phoebus walked towards the door.

"Ok, thanks for everything, Phoebus!" I called out as she smiled and shut the door behind her.

I looked around my room, and spotted the water pitcher. I walked over to the table, and proceeded to wash my face much like I had done the night before. Except, this time, when I was finished, the towel hadn't completely changed colors.

"Now, let's get dressed." I said aloud, not caring that I sounded stupid speaking to myself. I knelt beside the trunk, and carefully lifted the lid. On the top of the pile inside was my dress from camp, the burgundy and gold one, along with the underdress, shoes, and belt. I carefully lifted them out and set them aside. Next, was a beautiful pale green dress that looked similar to my burgundy one, except it had ¾ length sleeves that flared out slightly at the ends. I gently placed the dress on the floor, along with its underdress, and looked back inside the trunk. The only things left in the chest were my jeans, tennis shoes, and FSU hooded sweatshirt. I stared at the clothing for a moment, letting a rush of memories wash over me, before I shook my head and threw the burgundy dress on top of my old clothes. I put the underdress in the trunk too, and then slammed the lid shut.

_No reason to remember things that'll make me sad._ I thought, pushing the memories aside and looking over at my new dress. I stood up and took off my aketon, laying it on the floor with my armor. I slipped on the underdress that went with the green dress, and then stepped into the dress itself.

"Aww, crap." I muttered, realizing that I'd need someone to help me lace up the dress.

I went ahead and put on my shoes, pulled my hair back in the style Phoebus usually did, and fastened my belt around my waist.

While attempting to hold up my unlaced dress, I managed to move all of my armor and battle clothes into the trunk. I set my swords on top of the chest, but kept my bow and arrow quiver with me.

"Ok, let's go see Susan." I said to myself, grabbing my dress as it slipped off my shoulder, and walked towards the door.

I looked out in the hallway, making sure no one was there to see me half-dressed, before slipping out of my bedroom and scurrying next door to Susan's room.

"Hey, it's Sam. Let me in." I said in a low voice, knocking on her door. I head footsteps coming towards the door, but it seemed to take forever before Susan actually cracked the door open.

"Sam? What-?" She began to ask, her face in a puzzled expression as she looked at me.

"Just let me in. My dress is practically falling off." I interrupted, stepping into the room and closing the door behind me.

"Oh." Susan let out a laugh.

"It's not funny. I just need you to lace it up for me." I frowned for a second, but then couldn't help myself as I cracked a smile.

"All right. Only if you'll help me with mine, though." Susan nodded, still chuckling a little.

"Sure." I agreed, turning around and lifting up my hair so that she could lace my dress.

"There." Susan said after working for a minute or two.

"Thanks." I faced her, letting my hair fall back down against my shoulders.

"Let me finish washing my face first, and then I'll get dressed." Susan walked over a table where a bowl and pitcher, similar to mine, set.

As she began to wash, I looked around her room. Her bed, covered in a light green quilt, was already made. In the fireplace, a fire blazed cheerily.

"Phoebus has already visited you?" I asked, glancing over at Susan. Her answer was muffled by the towel as she dried her face, but I noticed her nod.

"I thought so." I said, mostly to myself, as I turned back to look around the room. On the bed, there lay something I hadn't noticed. I took a step closer, and saw a pale yellow dress laid out.

"Oh, Susan. Is this your dress?" I asked, pointing.

"Yes." Susan nodded as she walked over towards me.

"It's pretty." I smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" Susan nodded, and then looked at me.

"Your dress is very pretty too. In fact…" She glanced at her dress and then at mine.

"I think they're exactly the same. Except mine is yellow and yours is green." Susan realized. I looked and, sure enough, her dress was identical to the pastel green dress I wore now.

"I wonder what Lucy's looks like." I said, thinking aloud.

"We'll find out in a minute. First, I have to get dressed." Susan reached for her underdress and turned her back to me as she changed.

After she had her new yellow dress on, I laced it up for her.

"Thanks." She slipped her shoes on, and then fastened her belt around her waist. As she fixed her hair, I walked over to her bedside table and retrieved her bow and arrow quiver.

"Do you want these? I'm bringing mine." I held out the weapons, nodding towards my own bow and arrows that were slung over my shoulder in their quiver.

"Sure." Susan shrugged as she finished her hair and took her weapons.

"Is that all we need?" I asked, looking around the bedroom.

"I think so." Susan nodded after giving her and my outfits a quick examination.

"What time is it now?" I wasn't sure where the clock was in this room.

"It's eleven thirty." Susan replied, glancing at the clock on a table.

"We should probably go make sure Lucy's almost ready. We have to meet Aslan by noon." I said, stepping towards the door.

"Yeah, let's go." Susan agreed, following me out of the bedroom and down the hall to Lucy's room.

"Lucy? It's Sam and Susan. Can we come in?" I called out, rapping lightly on the oak door.

"I'm coming!" Lucy's voice replied pleasantly. The door opened to reveal the girl in a lovely soft purple dress, which, except for the color, was identical to Susan's and mine.

"You look so pretty!" I exclaimed, smiling as Lucy blushed modestly.

"Did Phoebus help you dress, Lu?" Susan asked as the two of us stepped into the room.

"Yes. Did she come help you?" Lucy questioned.

"No. She offered to, but Sam and I just helped each other instead." Susan shook her head.

"Oh. Did she tell you about Aslan wanting to meet with us?" Lucy inquired.

"Yep. At noon in the Great Hall, right?" I nodded.

"Yes." Lucy affirmed.

"Well, do you need help with anything before we go? We still have half an hour." Susan glanced around the room, noticing that the bed was made and a fire was roaring in the fireplace.

"Not really." Lucy shook her head after thinking for a moment.

"We could go find out where Peter and Edmund's rooms are." Susan suggested.

"Sure." I shrugged, glancing at Lucy to see if she agreed.

"All right." The young girl nodded, as she grabbed her dagger belt from off her bed and fastened it around her waist.

"Let's go, then." I led the way out the door, and we began our expedition down the hallway.


	83. Finding the Boys

"Right or left." I mused, halting when the hallway came to a three way stop.

"Right." Lucy answered.

"Left." Susan replied at the same time. The two sisters looked at each other, smiling.

"Hmmm…" I glanced to the right, and then looked down the hallway to the left.

"_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…_" Lucy began to say the popular rhyme.

"_Catch a tiger by the toe._" I joined in, but was surprised when Lucy stopped singing and turned to look at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why both girls were now staring at me.

"That's not how it goes. Is that how you say it in the future?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, but that's how it's been said for a long time." I replied.

"Maybe in America. In Britain we sing it differently." Susan shook her head.

"Yes, it goes like this: _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe; catch a baby by the toe. If it squeals, let it go. Eeny, meeny, miny moe._" Lucy sang.

"That's horrible! Why would you want to make a baby squeal?" I asked, laughing.

"Why would you want to catch a tiger's toe?" Susan retorted, smiling. I opened my mouth to reply, but then closed it and just grinned.

"I guess you have a point. They're both stupid." I shrugged, chuckling.

"So, let's see which one we end up on." Lucy said, quietly singing the song to herself as she pointed back and forth to each direction.

"I got right." I announced, after I had hummed the rhyme to myself and figured out which hall the last word of the song ended on.

"Me too." Lucy nodded, and I turned to lead the way down the hallway to the right.

After walking for another five minutes or so, we came to another three way stop.

"I say…" Susan thought for a moment, contemplating.

"Hey!" Edmund's shout filled the whole hallway, scaring the living daylights out of Susan, Lucy, and I. I jumped about a foot in the air, and Lucy let out a loud shriek. Edmund came out from a nearby door, dressed in some clothes similar to the ones he had worn in camp.

"Y-you scared us, Edmund!" Susan scolded her brother in a shaking voice.

"Did I?" Edmund laughed, but then became somewhat somber when he saw Susan's face.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, but I saw the corners of his mouth twitching.

"What's all this yelling about?" Peter stepped out from the door beside the room Edmund had been in.

"Edmund scared us." Lucy explained.

"Edmund?" Peter glanced at his brother, and then at us three girls. Then he started to laugh.

"Peter. It's not funny." I playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"It was loud." Lucy said.

"Yes. It was." Peter nodded, his laughter slowly ceasing.

"Are you both ready to go meet Aslan?" Susan changed the subject, looking at the two boys' outfits.

"Yes." Peter nodded, glancing down at his clothes, which were very similar to the ones he had worn in camp.

"Do you know what time it is?" Susan asked, straightening the strap that held her arrow quiver.

"When I left my room, the clock said eleven…something." Edmund shrugged.

"Eleven _what_, Edmund?" Peter asked, looking over at his brother.

"I'm not exactly sure. I just know it was eleven something." Edmund replied.

"That helps a lot!" Susan said sarcastically.

"Hey, just because I couldn't remember what the cl-" Edmund turned towards Susan and began to argue.

"How could you see that the hour hand said eleven without noticing what the minute hand said?" Susan interrupted.

"Well, excuse me, Miss Perfect! I'm sor-" Edmund snapped back, but was interrupted by Peter.

"Stop it!" He yelled, stepping in between the two.

"I can't believe that after everything we've been through together in the past couple of days, you two would start fighting over something as stupid as what time a clock said!" Peter stared at Susan, and then at Edmund. Susan hung her head and Edmund, after opening his mouth to object, closed it and looked away.

"Today, the four of us are going to be declared rulers of a country! Do you think Narnia needs leaders who are going to sit and argue over unimportant things?" Peter asked, but no answer came from either younger sibling.

"_Do_ you?" Peter pressed.

"No." Susan said quietly, and Edmund shook his head.

"Then you two need to get along. None of us have fought in such a long time. Why do we have to start back now?" Peter seemed to almost be begging Susan and Edmund to cooperate.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Edmund apologized sincerely, surprising me.

"I'm sorry, too. I guess we're just a little stressed out…with the coronation being so soon. Knowing that I'm going to have to help rule a country…" Susan shook her head.

"I know. We're all going to be tense today." Peter nodded.

"It's eleven fifty." Lucy spoke up, and we all turned to look at her.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"It's eleven fifty. The clock says so." Lucy repeated.

"Where did you see a clock?" Peter looked at his little sister in confusion.

"Right there." Lucy pointed behind us, and we all turned to see a huge grandfather clock standing no more than ten feet away.

"You've got to be joking." Susan muttered. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and I all met each others eyes, and then began to laugh.


	84. Lunch with Aslan

Sorry this chapter is so short! It's all I had time to write for now. I'll try to add more as soon as I can! ;

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"I think you take a left here." I said, stopping at a point where the hallway came to a four way intersection.

"Are you sure?" Edmund asked, looking at me skeptically.

"No." I answered frankly, shaking my head. Peter chuckled, and then pointed towards the left.

"Yes, we go this way. I remember." He nodded, and I looked at Edmund with a smug look.

"Told you so." I teased, sticking out my tongue like a three-year-old. Edmund just shook his head, grinning.

The five of us walked on, down the hallway to the left, until we came to a large set of doors. Peter reached for one of the door handles, and pulled back. The door swung open to reveal the beautiful Great Hall we had seen the previous night.

"Welcome. I see you found your way here." Aslan greeted us warmly as we entered the room.

"Yes. It took us a while, but we managed." Peter nodded.

"Good. I wanted to speak with you about the plans for the coronation, but first you may eat. I expect that you are all hungry." Aslan glanced at us, and we eagerly nodded.

"All right." The Lion looked over towards another door, where Telum stood. The Elf nodded, and exited the room quickly.

"Come. Have a seat." Aslan led the five of us to a long dining table, which could seat about twenty to thirty people.

"Holy cow. That's a big table." I said under my breath, and Lucy nodded at me with wide eyes.

We all sat down, except for Aslan, who stood beside the table.

"After your food is served, I'll begin to discuss the procedure for this afternoon." Aslan announced.

As if on cue, Telum appeared from the doorway, carrying a large tray. A faun trailed behind, carrying two pitchers.

"Thank you." The five of us said as our food was laid before us. I looked at my plate and saw a small piece of chicken and some salad.

_They must not want us to ruin our appetites before tonight. There's sure to be a big feast._ I thought. After the faun had poured us each a cup of tea and a glass of water, both he and Telum left.

"Now, after we finish here, you are to go back to your rooms and get dressed for the coronation. Telum and Phoebus will show you what to wear, and they will help you get dressed." Aslan began as the five of us started eating.

"At two thirty, you need to meet in here. You must be fully dressed and prepared by then. The ceremony will start in the throne room at exactly three o'clock." Aslan continued.

"The throne room?" Edmund repeated, looking confused.

"Where's that?" Lucy asked.

"It's not far from here. Don't worry about that, though. You'll be led to the throne room." Aslan assured.

"Ok." Lucy nodded, taking a sip of tea.

"Now, once you have gathered in here, you will proceed down the hall towards the throne room in this order: Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and then Sam. Once you enter the throne room…" Aslan continued with the directions for the next forty-five minutes. As we finished eating, and as He wrapped up the instructions, Phoebus and Telum entered the room.

"Ah! Just in time." Aslan ended his speech, and looked toward the two Elves.

"Telum, Phoebus, if you would please show these five back to their rooms and begin getting them dressed for the coronation." Aslan nodded at Phoebus and Telum.

"Yes, Your Highness." The two Elves bowed to Aslan, and then turned to look at the five of us. We stood and filed out of the Great Hall, leaving Aslan still standing beside the huge table.

We walked down the hall until we reached Susan's, Lucy's, and my rooms. Phoebus motioned for the three of us girls to stop, while Telum continued down the hall with Peter and Edmund. As they walked on, Peter glanced over his shoulder at me and grinned. I waved and smiled back, before looking up at Phoebus.

"Do we just need to go to our rooms and wait for you to come to each of us?" I asked.

"Yes. Or you could all stay in one room together and I could bring you each your clothes there. Then you could get dressed in each other's company." Phoebus suggested, waiting for us to decide.

"Oh, yes!" Lucy exclaimed, glancing at Susan and I for our reactions.

"Sure." Susan shrugged, smiling.

"I'd like that better." I nodded.

"Ok, then. If you'll all go into a room, I'll be back with your clothes shortly." Phoebus turned and walked off down the hall.

"Can we go in my room, please?" Lucy asked, looking at Susan and me with pleading eyes.

"All right." I sighed, pretending to be greatly disappointed.

"If you want, we can go to your room." Lucy said quickly, looking concerned.

"I'm just kidding, Lu. It's fine, really." I laughed, grinning. Susan smiled, shaking her head.

"Oh. Ok." Lucy looked confused for a second, but then smiled widely.

"Let's go, then." She opened her door, and we all entered the soft purple room.


	85. Beautiful Transformations

I won't be able to update again until Saturday, at the earliest, because I'm going to be out of town. I made this a long chapter, so I hope it can hold you guys over until I'm able to add more. Let me know what you think!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"I can't wait to see what dresses we get to wear!" Susan said, sitting down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Yep, I'm sure they'll be nice." I replied in a tone of voice that showed I couldn't care less about what kind of dress we wore.

"Sam, do you have to be so negative?" Susan asked, frowning at me.

"Yeah. I do." I nodded, flopping down onto Lucy's bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Susan muttered to herself, but I looked over and saw her smiling slightly.

"I wonder how much longer it'll take Ph-" Lucy began, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Never mind." Lucy said quietly, smiling.

"Come in!" Susan called out, looking toward the door. Phoebus entered the room carrying a trunk in her arms. Trailing behind her was a beautiful young woman, probably twenty at the oldest, who was also carrying a wooden chest. She carefully set the trunk down on the ground next to the trunk Phoebus had been carrying.

"Thank you, Argentum." Phoebus said to the woman, who bowed to Susan and Lucy, nodded at me, and then left the room.

"Argentum? Silver. Why is she named Silver?" Susan asked, translating the Latin word quickly in her mind.

"Her mother was a dryad that inhabited a silver birch. Argentum's father named her after her mother." Phoebus explained.

"Was? Her mother _was_?" Lucy repeated.

"Yes. The birch was cut down by the Witch's army, and Argentum's mother was killed along with the tree." Phoebus clarified.

"Oh! How terrible!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wait, why does Argentum look almost human? Is she not a dryad, even though her mother was?" I asked.

"Her father was a human, who passed through here from Archenland a while back. He fell in love with a dryad, and together they conceived Argentum." Phoebus began.

"Not long after Argentum was born, the Witch's army cut down Argentum's mother's silver birch for firewood. Argentum's father was furious and went on a rage against those who killed his lover. He was slain while attempting to kill the Witch herself." Phoebus continued, a gasp coming from Lucy as we all listened intently to the story.

"Poor Argentum, only a few weeks old, was left without a mother or a father. She was raised by other dryads in the woods until she became an adult. Then, she came to find Aslan. She's been with us ever since." Phoebus finished her tale as she began opening the chests.

"That's awful." I said sadly.

"The poor thing." Susan shook her head sorrowfully.

"Well, at least she's with Aslan now." Lucy said quietly, causing Phoebus, Susan, and me to look at her curiously.

"Count on Lucy to see the bright side of things." I smiled at the young girl, who looked up at me in innocence.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing, Lu." Susan smiled, and then turned to Phoebus.

"Is it time to get dressed yet?" Susan questioned, looking down at the open chests.

"Of course! We must make haste!" Phoebus exclaimed, kneeling beside the trunks and reaching inside. I glanced at the clock, which said that it was one o'clock.

"We have an hour and a half." I announced, looking at the things Phoebus was pulling from the first trunk: a pair of beaded pale blueish-silver slippers, a pair of silver velvet ballet slippers, and a pair of silver velvet flats.

"Oh, yes. We do need to hurry!" Phoebus reached into the trunk again and pulled out a stack of clothing.

"What are those?" Lucy asked, moving closer towards the Elf.

"Your capes." Phoebus replied, setting them down on the bed.

"Are our dresses in there?" Lucy pointed towards the second trunk, which Phoebus was now reaching into.

"Yes." Phoebus nodded, pulling out the first dress. Lucy, Susan, and I all sat on the floor around Phoebus as she unfolded the gown.

"Is it mine?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"It is." Phoebus nodded, holding up the dress for us all to look at. It was a lovely silver white, almost looking a very pale blue/teal. It was crushed velvet, and the sleeves were silk satin.

The neck was round, edged with small pearl beads in metal flower settings. The dress itself was beaded, with the same pearls-in-flowers, spaced evenly across the dress. Near the bottom of the dress, there were small clusters of the pearls. The satin sleeves were puffed at the top, and then flowed into a slightly flared sleeve.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Lucy covered her mouth in delight, her eyes never leaving the dress as Phoebus gently laid in on the bed.

"Susan." Phoebus said as she pulled the next dress from the chest. The dress was pale blueish-silver crushed velvet, with gold designs. Down the center were gold false buttons. The neck was scooped, with gold flowers embroidered on the trim.

The blue satin sleeves were silk, and consisted of an upper and lower sleeve. The lower sleeves were large bells that flowed beautifully down. The upper sleeve ended in a band of trim that was embroidered in the same gold flowers as at the neck, and was decorated in beads.

"How gorgeous." Susan sighed, smiling at the beautiful dress as it was lain beside Lucy's dress on the bed.

"Sam." Phoebus reached into the trunk and pulled out the last dress. It was a light aqua/teal and was made of crushed velvet. Near the waist, a band of silver fabric tapered down into a V, which gave way to a whole section of silver satin material that came down to the hem of the dress in a large, upside down V. The rest of the dress, excluding that silver section, was the pale aqua crushed velvet.

The silk sleeves were large bells that flowed brilliantly down, past where my fingertips would be. The neck was scooped, like Susan's, and was decorated with tiny silver bead designs.

"It's so pretty!" I gasped, unable to hold in my delight.

"I thought you didn't care about what the dresses looked like." Susan smirked at me.

"Shut up, Susan." I teased, grinning.

"Lucy, would you like to get dressed first?" Phoebus asked as she laid my gown out on the bed.

"Sure." Lucy nodded.

"Come over here, then." Phoebus motioned for the young girl to stand up and step towards the bed.

As Lucy took off her normal dress, and was helped into her coronation gown, Susan and I examined the shoes.

"These must be yours." I pointed to the pair of beaded pale blueish-silver slippers, which matched Susan's dress perfectly.

"And these are yours." Susan looked at the silver velvet flats.

"So Lucy's are th-" I started to motion towards the silver velvet ballet slippers, but was stopped mid-sentence when Phoebus suddenly grabbed the slippers and handed them to Lucy.

"I would say that's correct." Susan giggled, watching my startled expression. I grinned, shaking at my head, and then looked over at Lucy. Phoebus was putting something in the girl's hair.

"What are those, Phoebus?" I asked, not being able to fully see what was going on.

"They will curl Lucy's hair." Phoebus replied, holding up one of the curlers, which looked like crude models of the ones I used at home.

"How?" I asked, knowing that there was no electricity in Narnia.

"They've been heated in a pot by the fire." Phoebus answered, reaching into the first chest and retrieving more of the curlers.

"Oh." I nodded.

A few minutes later, Phoebus left Lucy to sit with the curlers in, while the Elf helped Susan get dressed.

"What are you going to do with my hair?" Susan asked, once the blueish-silver gown was on.

"I haven't decided yet." Phoebus replied as she began to brush out Susan's hair.

"Well, you'd better hurry." I joked, but was also kind of serious. Phoebus smiled, and then nodded to herself as she parted Susan's hair on the right side.

A few minutes later, Susan looked at her hair in the mirror and smiled. Phoebus had made two French braids, more to the side of the head than normal, and joined the two braids together in the back.

"Sam." Phoebus motioned me forward as Susan grabbed her shoes off the bed. I quickly slipped off my green dress and changed into my new gown. It, like all the other clothes I had been given in Narnia, fit perfectly.

"Now, for your hair…" Phoebus looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, her hand on her chin in a philosophical position.

After a moment, she nodded and began to brush out my hair. Then, she went over to Lucy and removed the curlers.

"Beautiful." Phoebus nodded at the finished product on the young girl, and then put the curlers in a pot right next to the fire.

"Sam, it's going to take a few minutes for those to heat up, so you can go ahead and put your shoes on if you wish." Phoebus said, looking towards the flats on the bed. I obeyed, slipping on the adorable shoes.

"Can we put on our capes yet?" Lucy asked, looking at the stack on the bed.

"Of course! I almost forgot." Phoebus sounded apologetic as she hurried over to the pile.

"This one is yours, Sam." She said as she handed me my cape. It was medium blue velvet, embossed with large designs of some kind of star. It was bag-lined on the inside with a satin the same pale aqua as my dress. The cape was trimmed at the neck and front edges in a twisted silver cording, and was fastened with a gold brooch adorned with a lion head.

I put the cape over my shoulders and fastened the brooch in the front. The cape hung down longer than my dress, brushing the ground even.

Susan's cape was similar to mine, but was a darker blue and was trimmed in gold, not silver. Also, her cape was embossed with large medallion-like flowers, and was bag-lined in a pale yellow silk satin. As she put it on, I noticed that her cape also touched the ground as she walked.

Lucy's cape was orangeish-red velvet, and was trimmed at the neck and front edges in the same twisted silver cording as mine was. The inside was bag-lined with a satin the same color as her dress. Her cape was embossed with the same medallion emblem as Susan's, and had the identical lion's head brooch that we all had.

"These should be hot enough, now." Phoebus retrieved the curlers from beside the fire, and proceeded to put them in my hair.

After the curlers were all in place, Phoebus reached into one of the chests and salvaged a beautiful hair clip. It was silver, and was adorned in tiny white beads. She waited a few more minutes before removing the hot curlers, and pulling back the sides of my hair.

"There." She said as she pinned the small pieces of hair back with the pretty hair clip.

I looked in the mirror, and gasped when I saw my reflection. _This is not me._ I thought, shaking my head. _Or at least, it's not the 'me' I was four weeks ago_. _I've changed a lot since I've entered Narnia._ I reminded myself, smiling. _And all the changes were for the good. _

"Thank you, Phoebus. My hair is beautiful." I couldn't believe what a good job the Elf had done, not only on my hair, but also on Susan and Lucy's.

"You're welcome." Phoebus smiled, after Susan and Lucy had also given her their appreciation.

"Now, we really should be going to the Great Hall. It's two fifteen, and Aslan said we were to meet Him there at two thirty." Susan glanced at the clock.

"Yes. Let's go." I nodded, and followed Susan towards the door. Lucy lagged behind, looking over at Phoebus.

"You'll be at the coronation, won't you?" Lucy asked, sounding worried.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Phoebus replied, kissing Lucy on the head and motioning for her to follow Susan and me.

"Come on, Lu." I took her hand and the three of us walked out the door.


	86. It's Time

"I'm really nervous, Sam." Lucy said as we walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Why?" I asked, looking down at her.

"What if I trip or something when we're walking in?" She looked horrified at the thought.

"Don't worry. I don't think Aslan would let something like that happen. And besides, everyone will still love you, even if you do mess up a little." I tried to comfort her.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Positive." I nodded, giving her hand (which I still held) a slight squeeze.

"I guess you're right." Lucy gave a small smile, but she still looked troubled.

"We're here." Susan announced as she threw open one of the big doors and led the three of us into the Great Hall.

"There you are!" Peter exclaimed, hurrying over to us.

"We're not late." Susan said, glancing at a nearby clock.

"Yes, but Edmund and I ha-" Peter began, but then stopped when he looked at me. His eyes grew wide, and I found myself blushing under his gaze.

"You and Edmund what?" Susan pressed.

"What? I…I can't remember what I was saying." Peter shook his head, as if coming out of a daze.

"That's because you were too busy gawking at Sam." Susan rolled her eyes.

"I was not. I was…just noticing how nice she looks. How nice you all look." Peter said hurriedly, his face growing red.

"Thanks. You look really nice too, Peter." I complimented quietly, looking him over. He wore a rich blue velvet tunic, which had a finely embroidered gold emblem on the front. Under his tunic, he wore a light blue, long sleeved, silk satin shirt. His leggings/hose were pale cream/yellow, and his almost knee-high blue boots were covered in the same blue velvet as his tunic. His long cape was yellow velvet, and was bag-lined in a paler yellow cream satin. The cape was embossed with designs that looked like arrowheads. Yes, Peter looked _very_ nice.

"Thanks." Peter replied softly, and then looked over his shoulder at Edmund, who was sitting on top of the table.

"Ed!" Peter called out, motioning for his younger brother to get off the table and come over to us.

Edmund obeyed, and as he walked closer, I was able to get a good look at his outfit. He wore a sea-gray/blue velvet tunic, which had a silver emblem on the front. Under his tunic, he wore a navy blue, long sleeved, silk satin shirt. His leggings/hose were silver white, and his almost knee-high boots were covered in black velvet. His lengthy cape was silver velvet, and was bag-lined in blue/silver silk satin. The cape was embossed with the same arrowhead designs that Peter's cape bore.

"You all look very nice today." Edmund said politely, almost in a teasing voice, as he reached us.

"You look splendid yourself, Ed." I replied, slightly sarcastic, and grinned. Edmund glared at me, and then smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Has Aslan come yet?" Lucy asked, looking around the spacious room for any sign of the Lion.

"No. He still has…" Edmund glanced at the clock. "Two minutes."

"He'll be here." Lucy said, nodding firmly.

Exactly two minutes later, just as the minute hand reached the _VI_ on the clock's face, Aslan walked in the door.

"With military precision." I muttered to myself, grinning at how He managed to arrive right on time. No one second too soon, not one second too late.

"I'm glad that you are all here." Aslan said as he reached us.

"We're happy to be here, sir." Lucy announced, and Aslan smiled down at her.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Now, before we make our way to the throne room, are there any questions?" Aslan looked around at the five of us expectantly.

"Who will be leading us to the throne room?" Peter inquired.

"I will." Aslan answered simply, and then waited for any more questions.

"What if I mess up? I mean, can I still be Queen?" Lucy asked, looking even more worried than she had appeared earlier when talking with me.

"Yes, dear one. No matter how badly you mess up the plans for tonight, I promise you will still be Queen. But don't worry about that. I assure you, you will do fine." Aslan smiled at Lucy with a reassuring smile.

"Ok. Thank you." Lucy looked very relieved as she grinned.

"Any more questions?' Aslan looked around at us all. No one said anything, so He nodded and walked towards the door He had entered, not the one that the five of us had come in.

"Let's go." Aslan motioned for us to follow Him, so we all did.

Aslan led us down a hallway that we had never been down before. After about ten minutes or so, we came to a large set of doors, which were decorated in flowers and wreaths.

"Does that lead to the throne room?" Susan asked, glancing at the doors.

"Yes. We'll enter in about ten minutes." Aslan nodded.

Those ten minutes were the slowest ten minutes in my life. I stood there, next to Peter, rehearsing in my mind what I was supposed to do once I entered the throne room.

"You nervous?" I quietly asked Peter, as he took my hand in his

"Yes. Are you?" He nodded, and then looked over at me.

"Yeah. But not as nervous as I'd be if I had to do what you four have to do." I replied.

"What's that?" Peter questioned, looking confused.

"All I have to do is stand over on the side of the stage and smile. You guys get crowned and everything." I explained, shrugging.

"Oh." Peter smiled, and then looked up as Aslan began to speak.

"It's time." Aslan said, and walked towards the door. I glanced at Peter, who gave my hand a squeeze as he smiled and then made his way up to the front, behind Aslan. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy filed behind, and I brought up the rear. I saw Susan straightening her dress and smoothing her hair, and I had to smile.

_Here we go._ I thought, taking a deep breath as Aslan pushed open the doors and took a step forward.


	87. The Coronation

The first thing I saw as the doors swung open was a huge stained glass window at the far end of the room. The yellow window stretched all the way from the ceiling to the floor, and let in rays of colored light. Directly in front of the window, up on a dais that had stairs leading to it, were four thrones. The chairs had high backs, and each had a thick cushion in the seat.

I looked away from the thrones and followed Lucy forward as a horn sounded. Like we had gone over in the plan, we stood in a certain order before walking ahead again. Edmund was on the far left, followed by Peter, then Aslan, Susan was next, then Lucy, and on the far right was me.

We began to slowly advance, and I looked at the centaurs on either side of us as I walked. They all had their swords pointed out, and as the six of us strode past, each centaur raised his or her sword up.

"Wow." I whispered to myself, looking at all the creatures that had come to see the coronation. They stood behind the centaurs, in the midst of huge flags that decorated the area. Each flag, obviously the flag of Narnia, was yellow and red, and had the lion emblem that was on Peter's shield.

Lucy caught my eye, and we grinned at each other as we approached the stairs that led to the dais. I examined the thrones, noticing that each chair was on its own platform that had two small steps leading up to it.

I glanced over at the Pevensies' faces. They seemed awed by the sight before them.

All at the same time, the six of us began to walk up the stairs. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy each stopped directly in front of their separate thrones, and I moved over to the side of the dais. Aslan stayed in the center and, in unison, all six of us turned to face the crowd.

I couldn't believe how much larger the crowd seemed from up here on the dais. I was glad that I was kind of off to the side, and not much attention would be on me.

Aslan looked around at the crowd, smiling, until the multitude had become almost deathly silent, their full attention focused on the Lion. Then He began.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan's voice announced, as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver walked up the stairs followed by Mr. Tumnus. Both beavers had a pillow in their arms that each held one gold and one silver crown.

When the three reached the dais in front of Lucy, Mr. Tumnus carefully took the silver crown off of Mrs. Beaver's pillow and walked towards Lucy. The young girl kneeled, and Mr. Tumnus gently placed the crown on her head. As Lucy stood slowly, she and Mr. Tumnus exchanged smiles.

The faun walked over to the beavers again, took the silver crown off of Mr. Beaver's pillow, and moved towards Edmund.

"To the great Western Wood," Aslan began, as Edmund kneeled.

"King Edmund, the Just." Aslan continued, while Mr. Tumnus crowned Edmund. The boy stood quickly, smiling, and Mr. Tumnus walked over to the beavers again. This time he took the gold crown off of Mrs. Beaver's pillow, and moved over to stand before Susan.

"To the radiant Southern Sun," Aslan said, as Susan went down on a knee.

"Queen Susan, the Gentle." Aslan finished, and Mr. Tumnus carefully set the crown on Susan's head. She smiled, and stood slowly to her feet as the faun walked over to the beavers and took the only remaining crown, a gold one, in his hands. He walked over to Peter, who kneeled with his head slightly bowed.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter," Aslan's voice boomed, while Mr. Tumnus placed the crown on Peter's head.

"The Magnificent." Aslan finished, as Peter stood to his feet.

Simultaneously, as one, the four new monarchs sat down on their thrones. I smiled at them, and then looked toward Aslan to hear what He was going to say next. He had told us (when we had discussed the plans earlier today in the Great Hall) that He would give a short speech. To my surprise, however, He turned to look at me.

"Patronus, if you will please come forward." He said, smiling at me. I tried not to let my shock show in my face as I gave a nervous smile and walked towards Him.

"We have been very fortunate to have these Kings and Queens, and we have also been given another blessing. One who will protect Narnia's coveted rulers. Patronus." Aslan announced as Mr. Tumnus took something from Mrs. Beaver.

"Patronus," Aslan looked down at me.

"May the valor and determination you showed in battle become eternal characteristics of you, as you continue to protect our Kings and Queens." Aslan said as Mr. Tumnus approached me, holding out what appeared to be a necklace. Quickly, I went down to one knee, and bowed my head as the faun fastened the necklace around my neck.

I stood with a smile and, after seeing Aslan nod at me, stepped back into my place on the side of the dais. As I moved back, I saw Peter and Susan exchange grins. _Did they know about this? _I wondered, but just kept smiling and watched Aslan as He turned to face Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy.

"Once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan smiled.

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy! And long live Patronus!" The crowd shouted, and then let out loud cheers as they hailed their new Kings and Queens.

I grinned, looking over at the four on their thrones. They looked so excited to be sitting there, yet so at ease, that I knew they would be wonderful rulers. _I'm going to swear my allegiance to them, and promise to give my life for them if necessary._ I decided, and then wondered where that idea had come from. But, as I stood there watching the four, I knew that my decision was right. I had never felt so close to anyone before. My mom, my dad, my brother, my best friend in the real world…none of them compared to the Pevensies. They were my family now, my best friends, and my sovereigns. _I would give my life for all of them. I would give my life for any one of them._ I thought, in all seriousness. I turned my gaze away from the four, and caught a glimpse of Aslan, and of a Narnian flag. _I would give my life for Narnia. _


	88. Taking a Walk

Aslan nodded to the Pevensies, who all stood up from their thrones and made their way off the dais. As they filed, oldest to youngest, down the walkway, the animals and creatures on either side bowed. Aslan followed the young monarchs, and the Narnian beings continued to stoop in reverence.

When the royal procession had reached about halfway down the aisle, I walked off the dais and trailed behind the five. As I passed, the Narnian creatures (who were standing up straight again) nodded their heads in respect. I smiled at anyone I made eye contact with, and was pleased to catch sight of Fox, who gave me a grin as he bobbed his head reverently.

I turned my attention away from the crowd, and focused on where I was walking just in time to see Aslan disappear behind a door off to the side. When I reached the exit, after receiving two more nods from a pair of centaurs that stood guard at the door, I left the throne room.

I glanced around at the area I had entered, and realized that I was in a hall.

"Sam!" Peter's voice reached my ears, and I looked to see him walking quickly toward me. Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Aslan followed behind Peter.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed as the five reached me.

"It was, wasn't it?" Lucy was all smiles.

"Th-" Edmund began to say something, but was interrupted politely by Aslan.

"King Edmund, we should be getting over to the ballroom before everyone else does." Aslan pointed out, gently.

"Of course." Edmund nodded, not seeming at all bothered by the fact that he had been stopped in mid-sentence.

"We're following you, sir." Lucy told the Lion, who smiled and began to walk down the hall.

After a minute or so, we reached a small set of doors. Aslan pushed them open, and we found ourselves in a beautifully adorned room. There were flowers, banners, flags, and all sorts of other decorations. The center of the large room was open, and appeared to be a ballroom dance floor. On either side of the dance floor, there were long tables stocked full of food. In the center of each of these tables there was a beautiful arrangement of flowers and fruits.

"It's really big. I like how open it feels." Peter commented, smiling.

"It's because of the balconies. Aren't they neat?" Lucy pointed to either side of the room, where the walls were open to large outdoor verandas.

"I think all the flags are really nice." I said, looking up at a huge Narnian flag that hung from the ceiling.

"And the flowers are pretty." Susan added, motioning towards one of the displays on the tables.

"Boy, that food sure looks good. I'm _hungry_." Edmund rubbed his stomach and moaned.

Peter turned to his brother, as if to scold him for acting so disrespectful, but then grinned.

"Ed, can't you be serious just for a moment?" Peter teased, shaking his head with a grin.

"I can't be serious when I have an empty stomach." Edmund replied, making the four of us laugh. Even Aslan chuckled, and then looked towards the 'famished' boy.

"You five can go ahead and get your food. The other guests won't eat until you have eaten anyway." Aslan explained as He nodded towards the long tables.

Edmund looked at Him, making sure that He was serious, and then dashed toward the nearest table of food. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I were not far behind. We made out way down the table, piling our plates high with delicious-looking food. One thing I noticed as I placed a sandwich on my dish was that none of the food had any dairy product in them.

"Aslan." I called out as I reached the end of the table and took one of the many glasses of water resting there.

"Yes?" Aslan walked over to me as I followed the Pevensies out to one of the balconies.

"There was no dairy food in there. Not even pieces of cheese." I commented, smiling at Him.

"I know." He replied, giving me a warm smile before turning and walking over to a large set of doors at the front of the room. He knocked on one of the doors with a huge paw, and the door swung open to reveal a crowd of Narnians.

"There are two tables with the same food on each one. File in a single line on both sides of the tables." Aslan said to the mass, which obeyed his orders and neatly entered the room.

I reached the balcony and sat down on the ground beside Peter and Edmund, our backs to the banister. Susan and Lucy sat against a pillar opposite us.

"This is really good." Edmund said, his voice muffled by the food he was shoving down his throat.

"Slow down, Ed. Narnia's not going to run out of food." Lucy giggled, almost repeating exactly what she had told her brother when he first came to Aslan's camp.

"Well, at the rate Edmund is eating…I'd say we'd better start rationing now." I teased. Peter and Susan laughed, Lucy giggled, and Edmund just looked up with a sheepish grin.

After a while, we were all finished eating, and rubbed our full stomachs with pleasure.

"Look at that cougar. He has a moustache and glasses drawn on him." Lucy pointed to a creature that stood nearby.

"Oh!" Edmund exclaimed softly, laughing to himself. I glanced over at the boy and was about to ask him what was so funny when Fox approached.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties, Patronus." He said, bowing.

"Fox!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the animal.

"You're healed." Susan noticed, looking at the spot where Maugrim sunk his teeth.

"Yes, My Queen. Thanks to you five and the beavers." Fox nodded, and then looked at Lucy again.

"Mr. Tumnus told me earlier that he would like to speak with you." The animal announced. Lucy glanced around for the faun, but couldn't spot him.

"He'll turn up eventually." Fox shrugged.

"Will you let me know if you see him again?" Lucy asked, looking at the fox.

"I would be honored to." Fox replied, bowing to the four Pevensies and nodding to me as he said goodbye and walked away.

"I'm going to go find Telum." Susan said, mostly to herself, as she sauntered off towards the crowd.

"Sam, would you care to take a walk?" Peter asked, smiling over at me.

"Of course." I replied, taking his hand as the two of us strolled away from Lucy and Edmund, and headed for the small side door we had entered through.

"Let's get away from all this noise." Peter said as he held the door open for me and we slipped into the quiet hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still holding his hand while we walked.

"I'm not sure. We'll just keep walking until we get there." Peter grinned, and I couldn't help but giggle.

We strolled down the empty hallway, marveling at the works of art on the walls.

"This picture kind of looks like the one in my room." I pointed to a framed painting hanging on the wall.

"You have a painting in your room?" Peter asked, as we turned a corner and continued down the hall.

"A whole wall is painted. There are three life-size centaurs, and a gryphon in the air. It's beautiful." I nodded, smiling to myself as I pictured the gorgeous work of art.

"Wow. I'd like to see it sometime, if it's all right with you. My room is brilliant, but there's no painting on the wall." Peter said.

"Sure, you can come see it. You ought to see Susan and Lucy's rooms too. They have wonderful paintings as well." I added.

"Ed and I got ripped off, huh?" Peter grinned, and I laughed at his slang, obviously picked up from my vocabulary.

"Well, I guess the hall ends here." He looked up suddenly and we stopped in front of an aged wood door.

"Want to see what's inside?" I asked, removing my hand from his as I curiously rubbed my fingers across the worn oak.

"Why not?" Peter shrugged, and reached for the handle. His first pull was unsuccessful, as was his second.

"Is it locked?" I questioned.

"No, I think it's just stuck." Peter shook his head, and then grabbed the doorknob with both hands. Bracing his feet against the frame, he pulled back with all his might. The next thing I knew, he was sprawled out on the floor beside me, and the door was still shut.

"You ok, Peter?" I asked, reaching a hand down to help him up.

"Yeah. Maybe it _is_ locked." Peter rubbed the back of his head as he took my extended hand and stood. I examined the door briefly, and then began to giggle.

"What?" Peter asked, stepping closer to see what was so funny.

"Push, Pete." I said, and pushed on the door gently. It swung open with no problem, revealing a dark room.

"Oh, right. I didn't think about that." Peter grinned, and I did the same as we stepped into the empty room.


	89. Finally

"There should be a light swit-" I began, but then stopped and giggled.

"I don't believe we'll find a light switch around here." Peter's white teeth reflected the light from the hallway as he smiled.

"I think there is another door over there." I pointed to the far wall, where I could barely make out the outline of an exit.

Peter and I walked towards the door, stepping carefully just in case there was something in front of us that we might trip over.

"_I'll_ open this one." I teased, reaching for the handle and pulling the door open. Bright light from the setting sun hit me full in the face.

"Oh, Peter. Look at the sunset." I gasped, stepping out onto the balcony.

"Yeah, it's bright." Peter commented, unappreciative of the sight's beauty.

"That's not what I was getting at." I sighed, smiling and shaking my head.

"Oh." He replied, shrugging with a sheepish grin as he walked to stand next to me against the railing.

"Sam…" Peter began, turning to look at me.

"Yeah?" I faced him, tearing my eyes away from the beautiful sunset.

"I've been…" Peter's gaze suddenly shifted over my shoulder to look at something behind me.

"What is it?" I turned around to see what had caught his attention. Walking in the opposite direction of Cair Paravel, stepping softly in the sand along the water's edge, was Aslan.

"Where is He going?" I asked, panic rising in my voice as I feared that He might be leaving for good.

"I don't know." Peter said, his eyebrows furrowing together worriedly.

"He'll be back, right, Peter?" I glanced at him, hoping for some reassurance.

"I…" Peter saw my face, and then gave me a warm smile. "I'm sure He will be back soon enough." He nodded confidently.

"Good. I really wanted to ask Him something." I said, looking back at the Lion's shrinking form.

For a few minutes, Peter and I were silent as we watched Aslan walk off into the distance. As the sun began to sink even lower, Peter turned to me again.

"About what I was saying before..." He started, and I looked up at him as he continued.

"I've wanted…we were going to…it's been bugging me…that day in the woods…" Peter stammered over his words, and I slowly realized what he was trying to say.

Without a word, I smiled and held a finger up to his lips to silence him. We locked eyes and, like a magnet, we came closer to each other. Before I knew what was happening, Peter had gently taken my face in his hands, our lips pressed perfectly against each other's, and the sweet taste of Peter Pevensie filled my mouth.

It was my first kiss, and it was the best kiss I would ever have. Sure, Peter and I would kiss many more times in the future; longer kisses, more exciting and passionate ones, but none of them could ever compare to the sweet, gentle, innocent love of this first kiss.

As we stood on the balcony, our eyes closed and our lips locked, I felt like I was soaring in the sky, like I was floating on a tidal wave, and like I had just reached heaven. All those feelings at once. It was extraordinary.

As we slowly pulled away from each other, Peter kept my face in his hands. I opened my eyes just as he did, and we gazed at each other.

"Wow." Peter's voice cracked. I smiled, and he gave a sheepish grin. As Peter pulled me to his chest in an affectionate hug, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Pete." I murmured into his ear.

"I love you too, Sam." He whispered back, his warm breath tickling my ear.

And at that moment, right there on that balcony at Cair Paravel, wrapped in Peter's strong embrace, I knew that I could never leave Narnia. Not that I _wouldn't _leave Narnia (I had decided that long ago), but that I _couldn't_ leave Narnia. To do so would completely destroy me. Little did I know that my decision wasn't up to me.


	90. The Reason Why

Later, Peter and I made our way back into the ballroom. By now, most of the guests were done eating and were beginning to gather on the dance floor. As an orchestra began to play, the creatures found partners and started dancing gracefully.

"Look!" I pointed at Susan and Telum, who were dancing at the far side of the room. Peter smiled, and then nodded towards another couple: Lucy and Mr. Tumnus. The young girl happily danced with her friend, stopping every now and then to say hello to a Narnian animal that caught her attention.

"Would you care to dance?" Peter asked me, holding out his hand.

"Of course…" My voice trailed off as I sighted someone on the other side of the ballroom.

"Hang on a second, Peter. I think I saw Aslan." I walked around the cluster of dancers, weaving through the crowds with an apologetic "Excuse me." When I reached the spot where I thought I had seen Him, I scanned the area carefully.

"Sam," Aslan's voice came from behind me.

"Oh, Aslan! I thought you had left!" I exclaimed, whirling around to face Him.

"Not yet, my dear." He shook His head with a slight smile.

"Not yet? Does that mean that you _will_ leave, though?" I asked sorrowfully.

"Yes, but not for forever. I will return soon enough, don't worry." Aslan replied.

"Oh, ok." I nodded, and then looked up at Him as the song on the dance floor ended and a waltz began to play.

"Can I speak with you for a moment, sir?" I asked.

"Of course." Aslan nodded, and motioned for me to follow Him as He walked out of the room and onto a quiet balcony.

"I don't want you to think that I'm ungrateful or unappreciative when I ask you this. Narnia is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm so thankful that I got the chance to come here, but there's something that's bothering me." I began, glancing at Aslan for a second. He was looking at me, listening intently.

"I know I asked you before why I was chosen to be Patronus, as opposed to someone from the Pevensies' time. And you explained the answer to me very clearly. But now I want to know why we were _all_ brought here. Why Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and I got to come to Narnia. I know it's part of the prophecy, but _why_? I mean, couldn't you have done it all yourself? You don't really need us." I said, looking down at my hands.

"True. I don't _need_ you. I _want_ you. I want you and the others to come here and have a relationship with me. Then, when it is time for you to go back to your world, you can come to know me there as well." Aslan began, and I started to sob.

"Go back to my world? But Aslan, I don't want to leave Narnia! I don't want to leave you and the others!" I put my face in my hands as I wept. Hearing the news that I would indeed return home, upset me greatly. Although I had long suspected and feared it, I hadn't known for sure until now.

"Dear one, don't cry. You won't have to leave any time soon." Aslan walked toward me and I buried my face in His mane.

"But I don't want to _ever_ leave. I can't leave Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. And I _definitely_ can't leave you." I cried.

"Did you not hear, beloved? I said you can meet me in your world also." Aslan said.

"What?" I looked up, wiping my face with the back of my hand. "You're there too?"

"Yes, but there I have a different name. You must come to know me by that name. That's why you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a while, you can know me better there." Aslan explained.

"But I've…I've never heard of you there, have I?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, you've heard of me. In fact, you claim to know me. But you haven't actually accepted me yet." Aslan nodded.

"Accepted you? I don't understand." I shook my head.

"You will, dear one, when the time is right. For now, you must simply enjoy your time here in Narnia, and complete your duty as Patronus. But most importantly, you must continue to grow closer to me here, so that I will be easier to find in your own world." Aslan said, looking down at me tenderly. Something in His voice had a soothing effect, and I felt myself calm down greatly.

"All right, Aslan." I nodded slowly, wiping my eyes.

"Now, you should get back to the party. I'm sure Peter is waiting." Aslan smiled, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you, sir." I said, giving the Lion a hug before running off to find Peter.


	91. The Celebration Ends

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

As I made my way to the spot where I had left Peter standing, I debated over whether or not I should tell him what I had learned from Aslan. That we would indeed have to return home one day. _No, don't burden him with it. He will have enough problems to deal with soon. Being High King will not be an easy task. _I told myself, forcing a smile as I reached Peter.

"Did you get your question answered?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, pushing away the thoughts of leaving Narnia.

"So, may I have that dance now?" Peter held out his hand with a smile.

"Of course." I smiled back, taking his hand as the waltz ended and everyone clapped. We joined the other dancers on the floor as a new song began to play. I put my free hand (the one that Peter wasn't holding) on his shoulder, and Peter put his free hand gently on my waist.

We began to sway with the soft music, and after awhile I rested my head on Peter's shoulder.

"It was wonderful, wasn't it?" Peter asked me softly as we continued to dance.

"Yes. It was." I agreed, not even having to think about what he was speaking of. Our first kiss was still fresh on both our minds.

As the dance ended, and Peter and I slowly pulled apart, Susan approached.

"Sam, where did you and Peter run off to earlier?" She asked, a teasing look in her eyes.

"We just went on a little walk." I shrugged, seeing Peter smile slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh." Susan sounded disappointed, and I made a mental note to make sure and tell her later what really happened on our walk. She deserved to hear the truth.

"_There_ you all are! Edmund and I have been looking _every_where for you." Lucy walked up to the three of us, Edmund trailing along behind.

"Did you have fun dancing?" I asked, smiling at the girl.

"Oh, yes! Mr. Tumnus and I had a wonderful time!" Lucy's eyes grew bright and her curls bounced as she nodded.

"What have you been up to, Ed?" Peter looked over at his brother.

"I was talking with some animals until Lucy recruited me to help her search for you." Edmund replied, nodding in the direction of the cougar I had seen with the glasses and moustache.

"What should we do now?" Lucy inquired, glancing at the four of us.

"Actually, I'm about ready to go to bed." Susan gave a yawn, which she quickly covered up politely with her hand.

"I am too." Peter admitted sheepishly, and I suddenly felt my eyes grow heavy.

"Do you think they'd mind if we just slipped off to bed?" Edmund asked, giving a huge yawn that allowed anyone within fifty feet to see his tonsils.

"We're not leaving until Aslan says we can." Peter shook his head, but I noticed him stifling a yawn as he spoke.

"But Aslan has left. Mr. Tumnus and I saw Him walking down the beach, away from Cair Paravel." Lucy announced sadly.

"He wasn't leaving. I just talked to him a little while ago. He's still here." I told Lucy, who immediately smiled and stood on her tiptoes as she scanned the crowd for the Lion.

"Look, He's about to speak." Susan pointed as Aslan made His way up onto the small platform where the orchestra was arranged.

"May I have you attention, please?" His voice boomed over the noise of the crowd, which instantly quieted as everyone focused on Aslan.

"I would like to thank you all for attending this great event in Narnia's history. But, it's getting late, and our Kings and Queens must be getting some sleep. I ask that you listen as High King Peter concludes tonight with a short statement." Aslan turned to look at Peter, whose mouth dropped open in a startled expression. He glanced at me, and then slowly made his way to the small dais.

"I, um, I would like to first of all thank each and every one of you for coming today. It, uh, means a lot to me…and to the others." Peter nodded towards Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and I. Peter took a deep breath and, after seeing Aslan nod at him, continued.

"Really all I have to say is I want you to know that as your High King, I will do everything I can to keep Narnia safe. I won't be perfect, I'll make mistakes, but I'll try to learn from those mistakes in order to become a better ruler. So, with the assistance of King Edmund, Queens Susan and Lucy, and Patronus; along with Aslan's guidance and wisdom, Narnia will be restored to the greatness it once possessed. The greatness it deserves." Peter proclaimed, his voice strong and full of passion. The crowd, including Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and I, clapped and cheered for our new King.

"Thank you, Peter." Aslan said, smiling at the boy, who looked rather flustered yet proud of himself as he exited the dais.

"The celebration is now officially concluded." Aslan announced, and the Narnians slowly began to exit the room with jovial chatter.

"Excellent speech, Peter." I smiled as he returned to stand beside me, still grinning.

"Thanks." He replied, taking a deep breath and smoothing down his tunic with shaky hands. Susan laughed at her brother but made no comment on his disturbed state.

"The five of you can get off to bed now, if you wish." Aslan suddenly appeared beside us.

"Oh, thank you, sir." Edmund gave a huge sigh of relief, and the rest of us all laughed.

"Will we see you again, Aslan?" Lucy asked, still worried that Aslan might leave at any moment.

"Yes, dear one. Not tomorrow, but soon." Aslan assured, smiling comfortingly down at Lucy.

"Ok. Goodnight, then, Aslan." Lucy called out as the five of us made our way to the nearest exit.

"Goodnight, Lucy." Aslan replied tenderly. I let Lucy leave the room before me, and as I shut the door behind me, I saw Aslan turn and begin to walk away.


	92. Leaving for the Hunt

I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever!! I've been very sick and in the hospital, so I haven't had the chance to update. I'm just now starting to feel better, so I'll try to add more. But, I can't make any promises.  Just know that I will try my best. 

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The next fifteen years were the best years of my life. They were the best years in Narnia's existence too, receiving the name 'the Golden Age.' During that time spent in Narnia, I did many things with the Pevensies. We fought wars, held peace talks with other rulers, went on raids, traveled to other countries, hunted, and just spent time together. Peter was an excellent High King, and the others were wonderful monarchs as well. I, as Patronus, fought alongside my Kings and Queen (Susan didn't fight in battles) in battle, and was credited for saving their lives numerous times.

The relationship between the five of us was strengthened by trials and by joyous times. We all became closer than any family I've ever seen or even heard of. Peter and I were persistent in our love to one another, although, like the prophecy stated, we never married. And Aslan was with us whenever we needed Him, offering guidance and support.

I myself changed drastically, as well. I went from an argumentative, self-centered girl to a young woman who thought before she spoke and knew the definition of selfless love.

These magnificent, golden days in Narnia could not last forever though, just as Aslan had told me that night at the ball.

One day, the five of us were seated around the breakfast table, waiting for Mr. Tumnus to bring us our food. Telum, our previous cook, had died at the hands of a Northern Giant a few years earlier. Peter retaliated by launching a successful raid against the Giants, but his victory did nothing to comfort the devastated Susan. After Telum was killed, the heartbroken Queen was wooed by many rulers from other lands, all hoping to seek her hand in marriage. Susan however, her heart still belonging to the Elf, never married any of her suitors.

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said as the now middle-aged faun set our plates before us.

"You're welcome, Queen Lucy." Mr. Tumnus smiled at the twenty-three year old Queen.

"So, what are our plans for today?" Edmund asked as he bit into a piece of toast.

"We don't have any. Actually, we don't have any thing planned for the remainder of the week." Susan replied, chuckling slightly. Although her heart never fully healed after Telum's death, Susan had returned to her old cheerful self.

"Oh, that's right." Edmund nodded and took a swing of his tea to wash down the mouthful of toast. One thing that never changed about Edmund: his appetite.

"If Your Majesties don't have any plans, may I suggest something?" Mr. Tumnus asked, stepping closer to the table.

"Of course." Peter shrugged as he took a bite of his egg.

"You all have heard of the White Stag, have you not?" Mr. Tumnus began.

"Yes, I believe we have. But I can't recall what is so unusual about him." Susan nodded slowly, wiping her mouth daintily with her napkin.

"Well, it is said that whoever catches the Stag will have their wishes granted by him." Mr. Tumnus explained.

"Any wish?" Edmund asked, his eye wide.

"Yes, my King. And there has been word that this Stag is currently somewhere in Narnia. Near Lantern Waste." Mr. Tumnus added.

"May we go search for him, Peter? Please?" Lucy looked towards her older brother with a pleading expression. Peter sat back, rubbing his beard as he thought.

"We don't have any plans this week." I reminded, and Peter nodded.

"I suppose we could go, just for a day or two." He finally announced.

"Wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling at Edmund.

"Should I have your horses saddled?" Mr. Tumnus asked, looking at Peter.

"Yes, that would be splendid." Peter nodded, finishing his last bite of breakfast.

"Very well, My King." Mr. Tumnus bowed and scurried out of the room.

A while later, after we had all finished our breakfast and returned to our rooms to change into different clothes, we met in the front foyer.

"Is everyone prepared to depart?" Peter questioned the four of us, and then led us outside when he saw our nods. We walked towards the stables, where five horses stood saddled out front.

"Hello, Shihab." I called out as the chestnut greeted me with a cheerful nicker. Beside me, the four Pevensies approached their horses and mounted up.

"Do we have everything we'll need, Peter?" Susan asked, glancing down at her saddle bags.

"I'm certain Mr. Tumnus took care to pack everything we'll have use for." Peter nodded, and then gave us all a smile.

"Let's go, then." He announced, gently kicking Ally in his side and heading off. Little did I know that this little "hunting expedition" would lead to the end of my stay in Narnia.


	93. The Lamppost

"You girls wait in the castle

"You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself." Edmund announced as we began to follow Peter. Susan, Lucy, and I all exchanged looks, and then burst out laughing.

"Edmund, there is no way we will stay here while you two have all the fun." I replied, shaking my head.

"All right. I was simply making a suggestion." Edmund shrugged, earning another round of giggles from us three girls.

"What's the reason for all the laughter?" Peter called out over his shoulder.

"Edmund told us girls we should wait in the castle, seeing he'll get the stag himself." Susan answered with a sarcastic teasing in her voice. Peter glanced at his brother with a grin and then let out a chuckle.

"Come on. All of you." He said, before turning around with another chortle.

We rode for a while longer until we finally reached the woods near Lantern Waste.

"We must be very quiet from here on so we don't warn the stag of our coming." Peter instructed as we entered the forest. I nodded and saw Edmund lean down to relay the instructions in a whisper to Philip.

Not five minutes after we had begun moving through the wood, Lucy rode up beside me and excitedly tapped my shoulder. I looked in the direction she was pointing and noticed a flash of white fur between trees. I glanced at Peter, who met my eyes and nodded, telling me he had seen it as well. He motioned with his hand for the four of us to follow, and he cautiously urged Ally forward.

All of a sudden, a white figure burst out of the trees, directly in front of us. For a split second, the five of us found ourselves staring into the eyes of one of the most beautiful, sought-after creatures in the land. The White Stag. Before any of us could move a muscle, the stag turned around and darted off down the trail.

"After him!" Peter shouted, spurring his horse. I gently kicked Shihab in the side and rushed after Peter, as the other Pevensies did the same. The five of us galloped through the forest, ducking under low-hanging branches, jumping over fallen logs, and moving to avoid large rocks.

After a while of pursuit, both we and our horses we getting worn out. Edmund was the first to stop. The rest of us brought our horses to a halt and circled back to Edmund.

"Come on, Ed." I called out as we approached him and Philip.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund replied, breathing heavily.

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate." Susan teased, smiling.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy asked, grinning.

"You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself." Susan replied. She, Lucy, Peter, and I all chuckled.

As I laughed, I glanced at Peter and was surprised to see him looking past Edmund curiously. First Edmund and I, then Susan and Lucy, turned to see what Peter was gazing at.

"What's this?" He asked quietly as he dismounted. Edmund and I exchanged glances, and then dismounted as well, along with Susan and Lucy. The four of us followed Peter a few feet away until we reached the object of curiosity. It was a lamppost, covered in ivy, but glowing brightly.

"It seems familiar." Peter said as we all looked up at the post.

"As if from a dream." Lucy murmured, and I nodded my agreement. Somehow the lamppost _did_ seem very familiar. But I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. Now, looking back, I wish I had turn around and run from that spot. Grabbed Peter's hand and just fled. But I didn't know then what I know now, so I just stood there, gazing at the lamppost in curiosity.

For some odd reason, Peter stepped toward me and pulled me close. I tore my gaze away from the post and looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" I asked, confused as to why he so suddenly embraced me.

"I'm not quite sure. I just…I love you, Sam." He grinned at me and I smiled back.

"I love you too, Pete." I replied, as our lips met for a kiss. I wish I had made that kiss last longer. But I didn't know, as didn't Peter, that it would be our last.

We slowly pulled away from each other as Lucy began to speak.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy continued. We were all silent for a few moments more, trying to let our brains process this weird feeling. Lucy's brain, probably because it was youngest, figured it out first.

"Spare Oom." She frowned in confusion, looked over at Susan, and then took off running.

"Lucy!" Peter called out as the four of us began to follow the young Queen.

"Not again." I head Susan sigh to herself.

"Lu?" Peter asked as we began to trudge through some thick brush.

"Come on!" Lucy appeared a few feet in front of us, sounding excited.

"Lu, what is it?" I asked impatiently, hurrying to keep up with Peter. The trees turned to evergreens as we entered an area so narrow that we had to walk in a single file line. Abruptly, the trees' branches turned into fur coats.

"These aren't branches." I heard Peter comment, but we all kept moving anyway.

"Ow! Ooh!" Edmund's cries came from only a few feet behind me, but they seemed like they were miles away. Susan said something, but it too was hard for me to hear. I suddenly realized that I could no longer see any of the Pevensies.

"Peter?" I called out, still moving forward in hopes of finding him.

"Anyone?" I began to panic and rushed ahead quickly.

All of a sudden, I found myself sprawled out onto a hard, wooden surface.


	94. Returned

I sat up slowly and looked around

I sat up slowly and looked around. I was in my uncle's house in the room where he kept the wardrobe. The room that I had entered more than fifteen years ago. I looked down at my clothes to see that I no longer wore the beautiful Narnian attire, but instead was dressed in my FSU sweatshirt and blue jeans. The realization that I was back in the real world as a normal thirteen year old girl, hit me just as the door to the room began to open. For a split second I expected to see Peter peeking his head around the door, grinning that goofy smile of his. But instead I saw my uncle's figure step into the room.

"U-uncle Kirk." I stammered, feeling guilty and overwhelmed at the same time.

"What were you doing in the wardrobe?" He asked, smiling slightly. Almost as if he knew something.

"Um…I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." I replied, thinking about how stupid my story would sound to someone who had never visited Narnia.

"Try me." Uncle Kirk smiled and gave me a look that told me he knew more than I thought he did.

So, sprawled out right there on the hard, wooden floor of the room, I relayed the past fifteen years of my life. Uncle Kirk listened intently the whole time and by the end of my long story, he too was sitting on the floor beside me.

"I know it all sounds really crazy…" I finished, looking over at my uncle to see his reaction. To my surprise, his face was as serious as it would've been if I had simply been discussing the weather.

"No. It's very logical, actually." He shook his head, a far-off look in his eyes. I watched him closely as he sat in silence for a few moments. Something told me he had visited Narnia before. The same longing I felt in my heart for the country was apparent right there in his eyes.

After a few seconds, Uncle Kirk cleared his throat and looked over at me with a smile, the distant expression gone from his face.

"About this Peter…" He began, looking at me carefully. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears that filled my eyes.

"You loved him?" Uncle Kirk asked.

"Oh, yes. I still do." I nodded, sniffing.

"And he loved-or _loves_-you." My uncle continued.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure." I nodded again.

"Then I have no doubt he would've tried to find some way to contact you once he realized you each returned to your own time." Uncle Kirk said, standing to his feet with a grunt and a mumble about "getting too old to sit around on the floor".

"But how?" I asked, scampering to my feet.

"Let's see…he didn't have your address, correct? Well, that wouldn't matter anyway. You wouldn't have been born yet in his time. Hmmm…" Uncle Kirk rubbed his chin as he thought. I stood beside him, trying to think of what Peter would do. I knew him well enough that I could almost predict what he would do in any situation. Any situation except this one, that is.

"He probably left you a note somewhere where you'd be sure to find it. Maybe in the house he was staying in." Uncle Kirk continued.

"But that house is in England somewhere! I don't even know what part of England!" I exclaimed, putting my head in my hands. Uncle Kirk was silent for a moment, and I suspected that he had given up. But I was wrong.

"Wait a moment…" He strode quickly over to the other side of the room, toward the wardrobe.

"What's the one thing he knows for certain you have with you here, in this time, that he also has with him there, in the past?" Uncle Kirk asked me as he began to open the slightly ajar wardrobe door.

"The wardrobe." I whispered, realizing what my uncle was getting at.

"Aha!" Uncle Kirk stepped away from the wardrobe with a yellowed envelope in his hand. I ran over to stand beside him.

"Is that from him?" I said softly, afraid the answer might be no.

"I'm not sure. But it _is_ for you." My uncle handed me the envelope, which had my name written on the front. In a handwriting familiar to me. Peter's handwriting. I took the object carefully in my hands, as if it might fall apart at any second. In reality, the envelope was in very good condition given its age. _It must be the wardrobe's magic._ I thought.

"I, um…" I looked over at my uncle, trying to figure out how I could politely tell him I wished to be alone.

"I'll be in my office if you want to talk when you're finished here." Uncle Kirk said softly, laying his hand on my shoulder for a second before turning and walking out the door. I took a deep breath, and then carefully slipped open the envelope.


	95. The Letter

"…Know that you will always be my first and only true love

"…_Know that you will_ _always be my first and only true love. No matter what happens to me in my life, no matter who else I meet, I will _never___love anyone as much as I love you. _Never_…."_

Peter's letter kept replaying over and over again in my mind. In the past week, I had read the letter so often, I now had its contents committed to memory, and the paper itself was worn smooth from the constant folding and unfolding.

After reading the letter for the first time, I had sat on the floor in the wardrobe room, tears rolling down my cheeks, my shoulders trembling, and my breath coming in short gasps as I sobbed my heart out. Not only did his letter speak of his love for me, the wonderful times we spent together, or how much I meant to him and his siblings, but it also spoke of my future.

"…_I want you to find someone. Someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Someone who will be good to you, who will care for you and who will love you with the same passion that I do. And when you find this man, my wish is for you to give him the same love, compassion, and friendship that you showered me with. Because, Sam, these gifts you have cannot be withheld. They are far too valuable to go unused. Trust me; the man you choose will be a lucky fellow. I was in his place for fifteen years. The best fifteen years of my life…." _

And so, I cried. After hours in that room with the sacred wardrobe, I had stood shakily to my feet, clutching the letter to my chest, and made my way to my uncle's study. We had talked for a lengthy time, and afterwards, I had felt a little better. Just a little.

Now, a week later, as I sat in a huge leather chair in the living room, I pulled out the letter once more. This time, as my eyes scanned the beautifully-written words and my eyes became blurry with tears, it didn't matter. As I said, I had committed it to memory.

"Sam, honey, would you like some lunch?" Maggie appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Um, no thanks, Maggie. I'm not really hungry." I shook my head, my stomach feeling tight with grief.

"Are you sure? I can make you a turkey sandwich. On pita, your favorite." Maggie asked again, looking at me worriedly.

"I…" I glanced at her concerned expression, and then gave a half-hearted smile.

"Ok. That would be great. Thanks, Maggie." I said, folding my letter up and gently placing it in my jeans' pocket. Maggie nodded slowly, and then retreated into the kitchen.

"Oh, and Maggie?" I called out, scrambling up from the leather chair.

"Yeah, honey?" She popped her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"No mayonnaise, remember?" I grinned.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Maggie replied, her eyes lighting up as she smiled.

A few hours later, after I had eaten lunch and visited with Maggie for a little while, I made my way upstairs to my uncle's study.

"Uncle Kirk?" I knocked lightly on his closed door.

"Come in!" His cheerful voice replied. I opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit, cozy room.

"Yes, my dear?" Uncle Kirk looked up from his desk, where he sat studying some gigantic book with his glasses perched on his nose.

"Oh, if you're busy I can-" I began to step out of the room.

"You're no bother. This can wait. What you have to say is far more important." He interrupted politely, removing his glasses and closing the large book with a thud.

"Well, ok. If you're sure." I stepped back into the room, letting the door close behind me.

"Positive." He smiled, motioning for me to take a seat in the comfy-looking armchair in front of the desk. I sat, marveling at how comfortable the chair actually was.

"What seems to be the problem?" Uncle Kirk asked, peering across the desk at me.

"I…I was just thinking earlier today. Why do you think I was chosen to go to Narnia?" I began, and then before he could answer, I spoke again.

"I asked Aslan this once before, in Narnia, and He said that I was supposed to find Him here. That I was brought to Narnia so I could get to know Him there first, and then know Him better here." I closed my eyes and pictured Aslan's face the night of the coronation as I had asked Him this question.

"Well, if that's what Aslan said, why are you asking me?" Uncle Kirk chuckled.

"Because I…I can't seem to find Him here. I don't even know where to begin." I had to blink back a few tears, and swallowed hard as I looked across the desk.

"Ah, I see." My uncle nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Do you know who He is?" I asked, surprised at how calm Uncle Kirk appeared.

"Yes, in fact, I do. And you know _of_ Him, although I'm not sure you actually _know_ Him." Uncle Kirk nodded.

"Well…who is He?" I was starting to get impatient. _If Uncle Kirk knows, why isn't he telling me?_ I wondered.

"I could tell you that, couldn't I? But, I expect Aslan would prefer for you to figure it out yourself." My uncle seemed to ponder something for a moment, and I opened my mouth to protest.

"But," He began to speak before I could say anything. "But, I don't suppose He'd mind me giving you a little hint, hmm?" Uncle Kirk winked, and then reached into one of the drawers of his desk, mumbling something to himself.

"Here you go." He said, pulling out a leather-bound book. "You can keep this; I have another." He handed me the book, which I took carefully. As my eyes moved down to read the title, my uncle's voice interrupted me, and I looked back up at him.

"I believe it would be a good idea for you to go someplace quiet and read through that. If you have any questions…" He gave me a smile and motioned with his hands spread open, as if to say "I'll be right here."

"Ok, thanks, Uncle Kirk." I grinned, pushed back my chair, and walked towards the door. When I reached for the handle, I glanced over my shoulder to see my uncle with his head bowed. I quickly stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind me, and for the first time, looked down at the book I was holding. Its title read: HOLY BIBLE.


	96. A New Life

I cried

I cried. I cried because I couldn't believe I had been so foolish, so ignorant, so wrong. I had lived my entire life in church, Vacation Bible School, and youth summer camps. I had two wonderful Christian parents, and was surrounded by Christian friends.

So how had I not seen the truth about what genuine life really was? I was stubborn. I had thought if I did enough good things, and if I believed there was a God, I would go to heaven when I died. That's all it ever was about for me: going to heaven. I viewed my "salvation" (which, may I remind you, wasn't authentic), as a "Fire Escape" as my pastor once called it. I didn't realize salvation is so much more. It's about having a relationship with Christ, who died for _every single person_, just so we could live with Him forever in eternity. It's about His grace, and the fact He loved us so much, while we were still out sinning and doing corrupt things, He died for us. It's about having the assurance that, if your life on this earth suddenly ended, you would enter a glorious everlasting life in heaven. That's what salvation is about.

But I, of course, didn't know all this until I cracked open that Bible my uncle had given to me. I read through passages such as John 14:16, John 3:16 (which I had memorized as a young child), Romans 3:23, Romans 5:8, Romans 10:9, and Romans 10:13. And then, as I sat on my bed letting the words sink in, I happened to open my Bible toward the back. As I casually looked down at the page before me, a word caught my eye. Lion.

_Then one of the elders said to me, "Do not weep! See, the __**Lion**__ of the tribe of Judah, the Root of David,__** has triumphed**__. He is able to open the scroll and its seven seals."_

These three words stuck out at me like sore thumbs. And it suddenly hit me. Aslan was Jesus. He said He was in this world, but He went by another name. That name was Jesus. I nodded my head, realizing I was right about this. Hadn't He even told me, the night of the coronation, that I knew _of _Him in my world, but didn't actually _know_ Him? Well, I knew _of_ Jesus my whole life, yet had never actually surrendered my life to Him. But things had changed now. I was ready to make the most important decision of my life. I slid off the bed, and knelt beside it on my knees.

"God…Jesus…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I…I rejected you so long. I knew the truth. I heard it every week at church, sometimes more than once a week. And my parents spoke of You all the time. I just…I was stubborn. But now I see the truth. I'm a sinner. I admit it. I'm not perfect…I've done a lot of bad things. I believe You died on the cross for my sins. And You rose again…just like Aslan. I ask that you forgive me of my sins, and I ask you into my life today. Lead me, help me to follow you for the rest of my life. Thank you for saving me…and thank you for allowing me to go to Narnia. In Jesus' name, Amen."

I looked up, my eyes wet with tears of joy, and then slowly rose to my feet. I felt…different. Like a new person. Fully refreshed and alive. I liked it. I smiled to myself, my first smile as this new Sam. And then, with another slight grin directed at the book lying on the edge of the bed, I headed off to go find Uncle Kirk and tell him the good news.

"I'm so proud of you, my dear." Uncle Kirk wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"You're thanking me? For what?" He pulled back, puzzlement on his face.

"Well, for giving me the Bible." I replied.

"Oh, you are certainly welcome. But it's really Jesus you should be thanking. And Aslan, of course." Uncle Kirk pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry, I've thanked them both many times in the past ten minutes." I grinned, and gave my uncle another quick hug as the door to his study slowly opened.

"Sam?" Maggie's voice reached my ears before her figure reached my eyes.

"Hmm?" I replied as she stepped into the room. I must've looked different, or something must've shown in either mine of Uncle Kirk's eyes, because Maggie looked curiously at me.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, a confused look on her face.

"No…something's wonderful, though." I answered, smiling.

"Yes?" Maggie continued to look from me to Uncle Kirk with a baffled expression. I glanced up at my uncle, nodding for him to relay the good news.

"Sam has accepted Christ as her savior." Uncle Kirk explained, smiling widely. Maggie's mouth flew open, and her eyes began to water as she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Congratulations, honey." She exclaimed, kissing me on my forehead.

"I can't wait to tell my parents." I said, surprising myself by this sudden outburst. _You're supposed to be mad at them, remember?_ I reminded myself. But for some reason, the bitterness I had harbored toward them recently just faded away. I couldn't keep that anger inside me anymore. And that made me happy.

"They will be so pleased." Uncle Kirk smiled, and Maggie nodded her head in agreement.

"When will they be home?" I questioned, wondering exactly how many days they had been gone. To me, it seemed like forever. But, of course, that was because I myself had been away for more than fifteen years.

"They should return Thursday." Maggie informed.

"And today is…?" I really was thoroughly confused on this subject.

"Monday." My uncle supplied. I quickly did the math in my head.

"Three days." I mumbled to myself, smiling slightly.


	97. Keep Your Eyes Open

That night I couldn't sleep

That night I couldn't sleep. You would think that, after making the reassuring decision I had made today, I'd be able to sleep like a baby. But, I tossed and turned for at least three hours before I finally sighed in frustration and slipped out of my bed.

Without really thinking about what I was doing or where I was going, I found myself in front of the wardrobe room's door, flashlight in hand. I carefully opened the door, being sure to let it close quietly behind me, and stepped into the room. I pointed my flashlight beam toward the wardrobe, as if reassuring myself it was still there.

I slowly crossed the distance until I reached the wardrobe itself. I pulled open the door, breathing in the smell of the wood as it rushed out to greet me, and stepped into the wardrobe. I was cautious not to let the door close behind me, because everyone knows it isn't smart to close a wardrobe door behind you.

I pushed forward through the thick coats, until I reached the back of the wardrobe. It was only when I felt my hand hit the wooden back that I realized I had been holding my breath in anticipation the whole time. And my eyes had been closed.

I sighed deeply, and couldn't help but allow a few tears to run down my face. I reluctantly backtracked out of the wardrobe, glancing behind me just in case Narnia's woods were to suddenly appear. They didn't.

"Oh!" I cried, when I had finally exited the wardrobe and saw my uncle standing directly in front of me.

"Sam?" Uncle Kirk raised his eyebrows as if in a question, but his eyes showed he knew what was going on.

"I, uh…I was just…Do you think I'll ever go back?" I asked, sighing.

"Oh, I imagine so." Uncle Kirk nodded, closing the wardrobe door carefully behind me.

"But it'll most likely happen when you're not looking for it." He added, putting his arm around my shoulder as we began to walk toward the room's exit. I gave a small smile, comforted at least by the fact he believed I'd return to Narnia one day.

"All the same," Uncle Kirk continued, and then leaned down to whisper "Best to keep your eyes open."

My parents returned home as planned, and were as excited about my good news as I imagined they would be. Surprised, even. But I wasn't the only one giving any surprises. My parents seemed to have something to tell me as well.

After they arrived at my uncle's house, we all sat down in the living room together.

"Sam, we're very sorry we couldn't tell you before…" My mother began, and then glanced over at my father for assistance.

"Umm-hmm, we shouldn't have gotten you all upset, but we, uh, we really didn't go to France." My dad finished. I looked at the two of them as if they had both lost their minds.

"What?!" I exclaimed, glancing over at Uncle Kirk to see if he seemed surprised. To my astonishment, he didn't.

"We just had to get you and Hugh out of the house because your father and I had to work a lot these past two weeks." My mom continued. As I opened my mouth, my dad interrupted.

"We had to work extra so we could get enough money to send you to archery camp at the end of this summer. We know how much it means to you." My dad explained, flashing a grin that made him look like a school-boy presenting his straight-A report card to his parents.

"Wow…I…I don't even know what to say." I looked down, suddenly feeling even more horrible for the way I had treated my parents before they "left".

"We're really sorry we had to lie to you, but we didn't want you to find out. We wanted it to be a surprise." My mom said, smiling hesitantly, as if she were afraid I'd be mad at her.

"Mom…Dad…_I'm_ the one who should be apologizing. I was so mean to both of you. I…Will you please forgive me?" I sighed, looking up at them.

"Well of course, Sam." My mom appeared shocked, and exchanged startled looks with my dad.

"And thank you both _so_ much for doing this for me. You're right…it does mean a lot." I smiled and then reached over to hug first my mom, then my dad.

"Wow, Ed, what'd you do to her?" My dad teased his brother.

While the three adults laughed, I felt a pang of sadness shoot through me. Even though I knew my uncle's name was Edward, not Edmund, hearing my dad call him 'Ed' made me think of Edmund. And the way the two brothers looked at each other and laughed reminded me of two other brothers, both of whom were very close to my heart.

"Sam? Are you all right?" Uncle Kirk asked. I nodded, and I saw in his eyes that he realized why I suddenly seemed so gloomy.

"Well, how about we go check out the wonderful meal Maggie has prepared us?" Uncle Kirk's voice boomed cheerfully as he ushered my parents ahead of him into the dining room where Maggie and Hugh waited.

As I passed my uncle on my way into the dining room, he caught my arm gently.

"Remember, Sam, keep your eyes open." He whispered, winking.

And keep my eyes open I did. I returned home and attended my archery camp which, after training in Narnia with Telum, seemed like a kid's game. I, of course, didn't tell my parents that. In fact, I never spoke of my Narnian adventures to anyone but my trustworthy uncle, who I visited every so often in order to seek his advice and check the wardrobe. But each time the back of the wardrobe remained standing. In fact, I never entered Narnia through the wardrobe again. But that's not to say I never entered Narnia at all. I returned twice more, and saw Peter both times. Actually, I saw all of my "family" again. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. And, of course, I saw Aslan. Peter and I were able to resume our love for each other, not that it ever really was put on pause, and we shared many more memories together. The four of us fought more battles, saved more lives, and loved each other more deeply. But all those things, I'm afraid, belong in another story. A story that would begin about a year after my return from Narnia…

_Fine_


End file.
